


I Love The Way You Say My Name

by Rosemarie42



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Deaf Character, F/M, Female Stiles, Magic, Sparks, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 69,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: Stiles meets Derek  when he saves her from getting run over, this begins a friendship that leads to more but Derek isn’t telling Stiles everything about himself and Stiles will discover she’s far more amazing than she thought she ever was.





	1. Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is deaf in this, while there are times I’ll write he or she signs, i’ll Not do it very often unless it needs to be there. Like how speech is a way of communicating so is sign language so when you see a conversation in this story assume sign language is taking place unless something else is indicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a good idea to read my Who Says I Have to Be Soft series, starting with boook 1 Decisions. There’re cameos from characters from the series in this book.
> 
> This edit version of this is on Wattpad under the same name

Stiles Stilinski looked at the idiot in front of her raving and flaying his arms pointing to his car and the damage to his front bumper, you would think as she was the one that was hit by him he would be showing concern for her well being, but no from the little she could make out by reading his lips he was concerned about who was going to pay for the repair on his car.

Suddenly a hand takes hers she look up to see a tall tanned man with stubble “Here let me help you, I’m Derek, Derek Hale”.

Stiles says nothing she signs “Thanks, I’m Stiles Stilinski”, but then realises Derek doesn’t speak sign language. To her surprise he signs back you’re welcome. “You understood me”.

“I’m learning the language, well I’ve been learning for a while my younger sister recently lost her hearing and the whole family is learning”.

“As we’re technically still in the middle of the street and there are a lot of irate faces let’s get out of here”, says Stiles

“What about my car?”, says the driver

“You almost killed someone and you’re worried about your car I’m sure you can see her signing so you know she’s deaf not to mention you ran a red light, police sirens the cops are on their way”, says Derek.

“Alright alright just get out of here”, says the man “I don’t need you to tell the police I ran a red light”.

“I want to see the police have it written down he almost killed me, besides the man is an idiot if he thinks there isn’t cameras everywhere”.

Derek looks at Stiles signing “I can sign somethings well but I’m struggling with some of what you’re saying”, he makes sure to face her as he’s talking so she can read his lips. She get her phone out and type we stay and talk to the police”.

“Why?”

“I thought you wanted to leave”,

“I did Derek but moron over there called me a fucking deaf bitch”.

“I didn’t hear him say that”.

“I lip read remember so even if he didn’t say it out loud he still said it”.

They spoke to the police and left, they walk into Starbucks and ordered a hot chocolate for Stiles and a flat white for Derek.

“Thank you again for saving me you have some great reflexes there”.

“You’re welcome”, signs Derek 

“Tell me about yourself”, say Stiles

“Well you already know my name I work for my parents at Hale enterprise, I’m single got two sisters and a young brother and I’m definitely single”.

“Wait I just got saved by an heir to a billion dollar industry wow, so what do you do there?”.

“I work in the legal department, it’s a good place to be when you know one day you will inherit the company, what about you?”.

“I’m an only child I work as a psychologist specialising in treating deaf people but I do get hearing clients as well who know sign language due to having a deaf member of the family”.

“I never thought how if you’re deaf and need to talk to someone how much of a barrier not hearing would be”.

“When I was younger I went through a phase where I was angry at the world when I finally got my act together I realised counselling would benefit me that’s when I realise that while there were tons of counsellors for hearing people finding one who could understand me was extremely difficult it was then I knew what I wanted to do”.

“So do you have a boyfriend?” ask Derek before looking down at his coffee cup, She touches his arm and signs “No”.

“Would you like to go out sometime, go for a meal or see a movie loads have subtitles now a days if you go to the right showing”.

“Sure let me give you my number”, she get her phone out and they exchange numbers. She looks at her watch “Wow I have a client in thirty minutes I have to get going it was nice meeting you Derek”.

“You too Stiles”.

Stiles walk to her office and pick up her messages from her receptionist. She look around her waiting room with its light grey walls and fancy chairs. She wanted her reception area to feel like a living room so the clients would feel some what comfortable while they were waiting to see her”.

Lucy her receptionist smiles at her “Your two o’clock cancelled and Mr James want to know if we can fit him in today”.

“If he can make two o’clock it’s fine pencil him in”.

She goes in her office and turns on her computer and log on and look at her appointments for the day. She had eight clients to see each in an hour slot.

Her mind went to the driver of the car that almost hit her, she said a silent prayer she was unharmed.

Derek walked into his sister Laura’s office. “Wow what’s with the smile”. He tells her about Stiles “She’s incredibly smart and has really lovely long brown hair and these amazing brown eyes and she’s tall too I reckon she’s about five foot night or ten”.

“You seem smitten big brother”.

“There’s something about her I just can’t stop thinking about, I reckon it’s fate we met and how wonderful would it be for Cora to have someone like her to speak to in an official capacity”.

“It would be nice Derek but I don’t know if she will go, it’s been six months and she’s still so angry and she can’t lip read like Stiles”.

“Maybe if she met her and got to know her as a friend first it would make it easier”.

“Does that mean you’re definitely going to ask her out Derek?”

“Cora or no Cora I was going to ask her out I feel drawn to her in a way I’m never been drawn to a woman before”.

“You don’t think she’s your ma.., Laura’s cut off by a colleague coming into the room “Mrs Smith is here for the takeover talks”. Derek signs Hales enterprise was thinking of buying a firm that rented space to small startups. They were losing money and Derek knew it was because of mismanagement and he also knew he could turn around that company with the right management”. They follow their colleague to the conference room and take a seat.

Stiles look at her one o’clock appointment the woman was in distress upset about being constantly ignored by her family who made no effort to understand her deafness.

Hearing the woman talk makes Stiles grateful for the support from her friends and family members. When the work day is over she goes home and to her surprise her best friend Lydia had cook her favourite lasagna for dinner.

They sit at the table eating when Stiles phone indicate there’s a text message she reads it. So glad I met you today how about drinks after work Friday we can meet up at the Starbucks we went to today for five-thirty if you don’t feel comfortable giving me your work address. 

Stiles replies to him “I tend to go there after work for a hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin see you then.

She watches the led light flash on her iPhone ten which tells her that she had a message. She had her phone on vibrate to indicate a call or an alert as well as textphone so she could have a conversation with another deaf person or someone using textphone technology.

She smiles when she sees Derek replies “See you there”.


	2. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek learn more about each other

“So Stiles if I didn’t know better I would think you have a certain twinkle in your eyes and you’ve not stop smiling since you got home, spill woman”.

Stiles take a bite of her lasagna and swallows watching Lydia waiting impatiently on her for an answer.

“I met a guy today when he saved me from getting run over by a man who ran a red light, we went to Starbucks and now he’s asked me to go to a movie and dinner”.

“What does he look like?” ask Lydia “Well I don’t need to tell you what he looks like it’s Derek Hale”.

“Are you serious, this is a big deal he’s seriously a nice guy I know someone who’s worked with him they said he was lovely and kind to her”.

Stiles smiles this is why she loved Lydia most people would mention his billions first, Lydia was impressed by him being a nice guy.

“So when are you seeing him?”

“This Friday”

It’s Monday we got plenty of time to find you a nice dress, get you waxed and your hair done”.

“We’re just friends”.

“For now Stiles but who knows maybe it will turn into something more”. 

“Did I tell you he can sign he’s ok doing it but he’s still learning his sister recently became deaf”.

“Great so you won’t need to be texting constantly on your date”.

“It’s going to feel so good to have a flowing conversation Lyds”.

“So are we shopping for underwear as well”.

“No, we’re friends for now nothing else there will be no sex”.

“Mmmm”.

“Don’t do that you know how I feel about that”.

Linda stops smirking and reach out for her friends hand “I was just messing hon”.

Stiles says nothing and resumes eating”, Lydia clears the table when they finish and brings out a plate with different types of brownies and a tub of rum and raisin ice cream”.

“I’m sorry Stiles sometimes I get carried away”, it’s a good job I made your favourite for dessert isn’t it”. Stiles look at her “You know what happened to me unless I bring up the subject of sex the rule in this house is we don’t talk about my sex life”.

“I just thought enough time had pass you know”.  
“Remember what I just said to you Lydia”, she repeats Stiles words about sex, “Ok don’t just say it remember it. Now this brownie is getting cold, you know I like a warm brownie and cold ice cream mixture”.

When they finish eating Stiles wash the dishes and clean the kitchen before they settle on the sofa in the living room and decide to watch Roman Holiday with Audrey Hepburn.

All doing the week Stiles and Derek texted and Skyped each other. They talked about their childhoods Stiles told Derek she was born deaf and Derek told Stiles he was a late bloomer.

Friday came and they decided to see the new Downtown Abbey movie. “What did you think Derek?”.

“It’s not really my cup of tea but I know a lot of people like the show, come on you, I sat through that it’s only fair I get to choose where we eat”.

He takes Stiles hand in his “We live in manhattan and there’s a diner near the river I’ve always wanted to try I was waiting on someone special to go with me”.

“You think I’m special, nice to know”, Derek blushes. “What’s different about this diner why you haven’t set foot in it till now”, ask Stiles.

“I have set foot in it before it’s just I wanted my first sit down meal there to be with someone like you”.

“So you’ve eaten there before then”, 

“The truth is I own the diner and my little sister Cora manages it. It was my gift to her for her twenty-first. When I gave it to her I promised her to not interfere in how she runs thinks and she made me promise to bring only a certain special person in my life there for my first sit down meal. That was four years ago the menu could have changed”.

“If you don’t mind me asking is she the one who’s now deaf”.

“Yes”

“How did it happen?”

“Her eardrums ruptured and unfortunately nothing could be done to help her. It’s been six months and she’s putting on a brave face but between you and I she needs to speak to a professional someone like you”.

Stiles stops walking “Is this date been about getting me to see your sister as a client”.

Derek looks hurt “Of course not I like you, you just happened to specialise in something my sister needs right now. I wanted to ask you out for you because I thought you were funny and Gorgeous and smart”.

“You left out brave because I did something with my life while being deaf”.

Derek looks confused “Why would I think you were brave because of that, you only know deafness you went to school, got into university and have issues like the rest of us. Yes you can’t hear but it doesn’t define everything you do. My sister is deaf I wouldn’t call her brave just because she’s deaf and she has the memories of being able to hear. If she choose to sit down and talk about her feelings then yes I’ll call her brave then for having the courage to deal with her mental health”. 

“I’m not being funny Stiles when you walked onto that podium and got your college degree did you get it because you were brave or because you worked your ass off and got the grades needed to graduate. And I bet you were top of your class as well”.

“Stiles smiles “I was top of my class as well, what made you think I was?”.

“Like I said you’re smart, yes you’re deaf and I can’t ignore that, your hands moving remind me of that fact, but you’re more that your deafness. Sorry about the rant but the amount of people who said that to Cora after her accident was a lot and I saw how the words affected her, still affects her”.

“You’re different to the other guys I’ve dated in the best way possible”, they arrived at the diner and Derek leads them inside. Stiles look around it looked liked a posh diner. She and Derek found a table and look at the menu.”This has definitely changed since I was last here”.

“Derek can I ask you something why do you think I’m special enough to bring here?”

“Sometimes you meet someone and there is just something about them that makes you want to be around them all the time, you know but I’m happy with a friendship to start with you”.

“You have to understand right now I think you’re great but I’m not ready for anything more than friendship right now”.

“That’s ok Stiles something tells me you’re worth the wait, have you decided what you’re getting yet?”

“Cheeseburger and fries with apple pie and the fancy mango juice what about you?”

“Chicken curry and rice with salad and a cherry pie”.

“Who good choice, so a lawyer what made you choose that?”

“I actually can’t wait to head my family’s company one of the things I learned early on is that contracts are important and sometimes I have been in a room when I was younger with my dad and a client and they would discuss things and the next time I’m in a room with the same people and lawyers are going through both sides contract it would be vastly different to what was discussed. I saw people trying to screw my father over he’s no lawyer but he’s smart and I knew then to protect the business I needed to be the one who draw the contracts up”.

“That’s a very good lesson to learn those green eyes hide a lot of depth Derek”, a waitress comes and takes their order.

When she leaves Stiles look at Derek then bite her lips “I was thinking we could go to a museum next time and maybe head for Chinatown afterwards”. Derek smiles “I would love that there’s a great exhibition on at the moment I want to see on African Art”.

“Wow you actually want to really go”

“Yes Stiles I do”, the food comes and they dig in “Stiles try some of Derek’s chicken, “That’s really good I may order some to take away with me for my dinner tomorrow”.

“Do that if you want to”.


	3. Spent The Day With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek spent a day together

At the end of the night Derek drove Stiles to her front door, “I had a really good time I know we have the museum coming up next weekend but do you think we could meet for coffee before work, we both work close to the Starbucks even if it’s in opposite directions”.

“I would like that a lot good night”, Stiles unbuckles her seatbelt and leave the car before she could open her front door Lydia opens it. “Hi Derek”, she yells at him. He waves at her and drives off “Damn he’s driving a Range Rover I thought it would be one of the cars that cost six figures.

“Derek seems really down to earth so I doubt he’s a petrol head like that”.

“So how was the date?”

“It was nice we decided to be friends for now”.

“So what you guys aren’t going out again?”

“Actually we’re”, Lydia squeals, “Its a good job I can’t hear I think my eardrums would have suffered”.

“Before I forget your dad called he’s coming to New York tomorrow he was booking a hotel”.

“I hope you told him not to he could stay here we have two spare bedrooms after all”

“Don’t worry Stiles I did are you going to tell him about Derek?” Stiles shakes her head, “Its only been one date so far. Besides I want to enjoy my dad being in New York and doing the touristy things with him without talking about Derek to him”.

“Fair enough”.

The next day while Stiles was at work Lydia went and pick her dad up from the airport Stiles came home to see her dad and Lydia cooking together. “Hi dad how was your flight?”

“It was okay, how was work?”

“The usual how come you waited till the last minute to tell me you were coming today, you didn’t text me”.

“It was meant to be a surprise I’m sorry honey”, she hugs him “Its good to see you dad what are you guys making?”

“Your dad is teaching me to make pierogi, goulash and chicken”, answers Lydia 

“Meat my favourite food group mmmm”, later they were sat at the table “Dad not that I’m not happy to see you but why the surprise visit?”.

“I’m retiring and was thinking of moving here especially now”

“What do you mean Mr Stilinski?”

“Just I want to be there for Stiles, which reminds me I need to start house hunting while I’m here”. He sees the look Stiles give him “We both need our space away from each other”.

“Unfortunately dad I can’t cancel my clients but I can meet you for lunch every day. The week went by quickly, Stiles met Derek for breakfast every work day at Starbucks that week and met her dad for lunch and dinner, she was able to take him to the airport for his trip back to Bacon Hills. That Saturday she met Derek outside her house, “If we’re going to keep seeing each other before work I want us to go some where different to Starbucks I need real food”.

Derek laughs “That can be arranged there is a diner round the corner from it”.

“The diner with the name spelt wrong”

“That’s the one”

“I mean who spells Meghan”s Diner like Meghann’s dinner they can’t even correct it now people would go mad they’re so used to it”.

“So anything in particular you’re looking forward to seeing at The Whitney museum?”

“My Dad was here all week”.

“That really wasn’t the answer I was expecting”

“ I didn’t tell him about you he’s going to be moving here soon he’s just retired from the police force”.

“We’re friends it’s up to you to decide if you want to mention me”.

“If I mentioned you then I would have to admit they maybe we could have a relationship and I’m not ready to think about that yet”.

“Back to my original question I know you looked on their website what are you looking forward to seeing?”

“I’m happy to be surprised I’ve never been there before, the museum trip went well, “Next time I go to a museum I want to see dinosaurs”.

“That can be arranged, I booked us a table at Eleven Madison Park for lunch”.

“Damn Derek you could have told me that before now I’m not dress properly for somewhere so posh”, Derek looks at Stiles who was wearing a yellow sweater with a green skirt and black boots with a heel, her hair was in waves down her back. “You look perfectly fine don’t worry about it let’s go enjoy some french food and figure out what we’re going to do for the rest of the day, that’s if you want to spent the day with me”.

She takes his hands, “Of course I’ll spent the day with you”, she looks at her watch, “Its twelve now it’s going to sound weird for an adult to say but I would love to go to the aquarium after lunch. Then we can do Chinatown for dinner, next weekend is your turn to choose what we do don’t forget”.

“That sounds like a plan”, Derek and Stiles take a taxi to Eleven Maddison Park. Stiles look around the restaurant she had never been in a place with so many different knives and forks. They sit and order wine a waiter takes their order, “You know I thought I would feel weird you telling the waiter what my order is but I don’t, what makes me feel weird is the looks I’m getting from other diners knowing they’re talking about me but I can’t hear what they’re saying about the deaf girl”.

“You can afford to eat here, these snobs only see money and status”.

“It’s weird being in a place like this, it’s hard to describe being deaf in a room like this where I’m sure they’ve not seen people like me in real life ever. At least if we go to a diner or a Starbucks they get a wide range of people and don’t really give me a look”.

“If it makes you uncomfortable we can leave”

“Hell no do you know how much of a big deal this place his, I want to say I’ve eaten at a place rated the best restaurant in the world at one point”.

Derek takes a sip of his wine he listens to the other dinners “She’s so pretty shame she’s deaf poor girl, he then hears, “What’s he doing with her she will never fit into his world she can’t have a conversation with someone than can hear, he also hears. “Poor thing I would rather die than be deaf”. He was glad Stiles couldn’t hear what was being said about her then he hears, “Good for her for not letting her disability affect her life and to land a billionaire as well”. He looks over at the woman and sees it’s the daughter of one of his mothers’ friends.

Being a werewolf gave him the opportunity to hear at a great distance he looks at Stiles and smiles at her if he could give her the world he would. The meal comes and he looks at his Coq au van and then at Stiles bouillabaisse which was a fish stew with bread. They both tuck into their meals  
“This is really good do you come here often?”

“At least once a week with a member of my family it’s a tradition for us”.

“It’s nice to have tradition my family have none, although I use to love helping my mother in her garden before she died”. 

“Your house has a backyard right, or is it Lydia’s place?”

“The house is mine, Lydia has been staying with me for the last three years but she’s moving out in a month or so, she found a place closer to her boyfriend and the hospital where she works”.

“She’s a doctor right?”

“Yeah she graduated this year I’m so proud of her I’m going to miss her but I’m looking forward to having my house to myself for once. I bought it with money my mother left me when she died, I was lucky enough to buy it outright in cash”.

“Your neighbourhood is a really nice one you have a backyard and how many bedrooms?”

“Four”

“That house isn’t cheap that neighbourhood is quite nice you grew up with money?”

“We were okay I don’t know my mom’s side of the family I think they had money not your level of money but they’re comfortable”.

They finish up and take a taxi to the aquarium, “There is something peaceful about being here, it’s like when I’m in my backyard gardening or at the preserve in Beacon Hills. It calms me in a way I can’t describe. When I’m in Beacon Hills and at the preserve I feel connected to it there’s a tree there that I feel like it calls me”.

“It’s nice to know you have a place like that, do you always go by the tree when you go to the preserve?”

“Yes”.

“And right now you feel calm?”

“Very calm”.

“Come on let’s have a proper look around this place”, Derek started to worry he suspect Stiles was supernatural and didn’t know it. “You said your dad is moving here did he say why?”


	4. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learn some truth both pleasant and unpleasant

“Just that he needed to be here especially now but he didn’t elaborate what he meant”.

“Maybe when he moves here he will tell you”.

“He did leave me some books that belonged to my mum I haven’t started looking at them yet”.

“Maybe you should”

“Let’s enjoy the museum I want to get something from the gift shop as well”

“Have you notice you like to chance the subject when you don’t want to answer a question”.

“No one has ever called me out on it, I’ve always done that”.

“If our friendship is going to work we need to be honest with each other, if you’re uncomfortable with something I say tell me”.

“Okay”, Derek insisted on buying her a cup with the aquarium logo on it and some pens. She was surprise that instead of a taxi there was Derek Range Rover with a driver waiting to take them to the restaurant, “Stiles this is James my chauffeur”. He helps her in the car, “Any particulate place in Chinatown you want to go?”.

“No surprise me”

“Okay”, he says something to the driver and Stiles is surprise when the car stops in front of a restaurant which had a buffet sign flashing. Derek saw her face, “This place is amazing their food outside of China is the best I’ve ever had”. They walk inside and are shown to a table in a private room,“I was not expecting this”.

“Like I said the food is amazing a lot of people come here both rich and poor”, Stiles take a bite of stir fry beef, “This is so good , I’ve never had Chinese food this good before”.

“Told you”.

“Stiles can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead”

“Have you ever hear of a spark?”

“You mean like you touch electricity and feel a spark?”

“This is something else, tell me about Lydia I know she’s a doctor but I don’t know anything else about her how long have you known her?”

“I met her on the day my mother died she was at the hospital I’m twenty-five, so I’ve known her since I was ten so fifteen years. She has a boyfriend Jordan who’s really nice he’s a doctor as well. Lydia and I grew up together did cheerleading and cross country together we were joined at the hip. I knew I was going to move to New York for college she decided to come with me. She started college before me I stayed in halls for my first year while she was doing her third then I bought the house and she ask if she could live here and pay rent I said sure. She’s moving out in the next two months I need my space”.

“Did you ask her to move out?” 

“I was going to then she told me she bought a house and was moving out, to be honest I was relieved for some reason I feel like I needed her out the house does that make sense”.

“When did you start feeling that?”

“The day we met, no a month to the day we met, she told me she was leaving couple weeks ago”.

“Stiles it’s only six now those books you father left you where in your room is it?”

“Under my bed”.

“I don’t want anyone reading it before me, if Lydia goes in my room I don’t want her reading it especially if there’s a letter or something from my mother”.

“I don’t think you should mention the books to her ever?”

“Why”

“As she been getting on your nerves lately?”

“Yes how do you know that”

“Is she at work now?” She nods in reply.

“Let’s get a big doggie bag to go and let’s go to yours, if you let me see those books I’ll explain”

Forty-five minutes later they were outside Stiles front door, she opens it and Derek takes in the light grey walls, dark grey large sofas and coffee table”. 

Lydia comes out of the direction of Stiles room, “Whattt are you doing here it’s barely seven o’clock”

“I should be asking you that you’re suppose to be at the hospital working”

“I got my days mixed up”

“You’re a doctor”, says Derek “And couldn’t read a simple timetable”. Lydia looked pissed, “What were you doing in my room?”.

“I was looking for the hair straighteners since you used them today”

“Why are they not in your hands when they’re in my en-suite”

“I promised Jordan I would meet him in twenty minutes I got to go”, when she left Derek turns to Stiles, “Put your hand on the door nob and wish no one can enter your house without your permission just trust me. I was right about Lydia wasn’t I”.

Stiles does as he says and holds unto the door and thinks no one can enter my house without my permission. She warms up the Chinese food and then get a beer for each of them. They eat then walk into Stiles bedroom, it was ransacked. 

“She was looking for something and it wasn’t straighteners”, a quick look in the bathroom showed the straighteners where Stiles left it hours ago. Stiles starts to close her open drawers and look in her wardrobe for anything suspect. She looked under her bed and saw her fathers package unopened she let out a breathe she didn’t realise she was holding. 

“I need to get someone to ward your house don’t open your dads package till Alan come”

“What do you mean ward my house?”

“This is not the way I wanted you to find out but magic is real and your friend is a supernatural and the reason you’ve been getting weird vibes from her is your magic is coming through and it’s recognising a threat.. her. She knows you’re magic and she clearly knows it’s about to awaken itself fully in you. My family are all Werewolves and we have someone who keeps us safe. When he wards your house he can do a quick spell to keep out anyone wishing to do you harm including around your property line. I think you’re a spark that’s to say you’ve magic in you and once Alan trains you up you can protect your house with your own wards which will be stronger”

“You expect me to believe this”, he turns into a wolf, “Call Alan quickly”, says Stiles.

Alan Deaton comes and Stiles opens the door to a African American man in his late forties. “Ms Stilinski pleasure to meet you I’m Alan Deaton, I’ll just ward your house quickly and say a few spells then we’ll talk”.

Stiles watch fascinated as Alan take beakers from his bag with different colour liquids and ground up powders and murmur spells while walking around the outside of her property. 

He shows her a bag with a brown powder “This is mountain ash, when this is around your property no werewolves can pass this line. Your powers work on belief I need you to believe this small amount of powder can stretch enough to be circled around your whole house he puts the mountain ash power in her hand, imagine what you want it to do”. She does and a circle of powder could be seen on the grass they walk around the whole house to see if it work it did.

Alan signed “Well done not bad for a first lesson, I think you will be a quick learner. Now let’s get inside I could do with a warm drink”. 

She makes them hot coco while Alan walks into each room of her house checking it for magic. When he and Derek comes back into the living she ask Alan if he wanted the remaining Chinese which he happily accepted.

“Are you on good terms with this Lydia persons boyfriend he needs to come and get her stuff”.

“Alan what if he can’t get in because he has ill intent”

“Then you put her stuff in storage and have her pay for it simple”, says Derek.

“He’s right Stiles until we find out what she is, don’t let her in this house. What did she smell like to you Derek?”

“Death and sulphur”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was Lydia searching for?


	5. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Styles learns more about magic and starts reading the books her father left her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve started writing chapter 15, I have a feeling this will end up being more than 20 chapters. What I’m writing now is Stiles in a place she never dreamt she would be🤫and her journey has many parts and chapter 15 is well just wait🤫and see. I have not enjoyed writing a book this much since kindness. Hopefully that means I can get the other 5 chapters to this done soon and start on the final part of this story.

“What do you mean what she smells like?” ask Stiles

“Everyone has a distinguish smell to them”, explains Derek 

“She could be a banshee or”, he thinks for a minute, “When you went in Stiles room what did it smell of?”

“Electricity, nature and her scent honeysuckle and roses, her room also smelled of magic and traces of Lydia”.

“Ah guys what’s a banshee?”

“It’s a person who screams the name of a person who is going to die”, explains Derek “But there have been people who were a mix of banshee and other creatures like sirens”.

“There are creatures that feed on other people’s magic, if she suspected what you were, she would have gotten close to you so when she realise your power she could’ve fed off you”, says Alan 

“Is there a chance she’s not evil?”

“When she comes back here acting like nothing is wrong which she will judging by what I saw earlier. Focus on the property line and the door. You know how you had to break the line of mountain ash for me to cross into your house”. She nods at Derek, “If she’s evil the barrier on the house will zap her backwards”.

“Right let’s see those books you were left it’s getting late after all”.

“Alan I have two made up guest rooms you and Derek are welcome to stay the night”.

“Thank you for the invite Ms Stilinski I accept lucky for me I always keep a spare set of clothes in my car, hazards of my line of work I imagine Derek you will go to your car for the same reasons”.

He starts to follow Alan out the door Stiles found herself alone in her house and she didn’t like the silence. Soon Derek and Alan returned with duffle bags. She showed them each to a room and made a start on opening her package from her dad. 

The first thing she saw was a detailed notebook with need to know written on the front cover in her mother’s writing, her breathe hitched seeing evidence of her mother in front of her.

When she opened it an envelope drops out she sit on it and begins to look through the notebook there were different spells written down, recipes for potions, information on different supernaturals. She realised it was a diary for sparks, she opened another book to see it was about werewolves, their hierarchy and information about the full moon and their strength and weakness. Alan and Derek came and sit beside her on the sofa. 

Alan holds up an address book he took from her bundle and begin to look through it, “Its an address book with phone numbers of other sparks and other magical people like witches and druids like me. Hang on my details are in here which includes the date your mother last spoke to me and why. She really was throughout your mother, do you have a picture of her?”

She get her phone out and show her mother’s photo to Alan. He wiped his eyes, “Your mother was Claudia Dabrowski?”

“Dabrowski was her maiden name”

“We worked together on some cases, I had a lot of respect and admiration for her many did in the magical community. You would have been born with magic why have you not know about it till now?”

“Maybe her roommate had something to do with it”, she looks at Derek

“I remember my mum and I use to work in her garden she would show me how to plant the different plants and roses and herbs and would tell me which ones to never use together, which ones when use together packed a punch and she always wanted me to have a certain plant in my garden. A lot of what we planted then I have in my garden now because it’s what she told me my own garden will one day need. Her diary has pictures of what I have in my garden now she shows them her mother’s diary”.

“What plant did she always want you to have in your garden?” Enquired Alan

“This one”, Alan looks at the picture.

“Its a protection plant, sparks are said to use it for personal protection did you say anything when you were planting it”.

“Mum always had a song we would sing when we went near that plant, I didn’t sing the song it reminded me too much of Mum”.

“That’s why your magic is tampered you didn’t fully protect your body, because you did only half the ritual you only get half the protection”.

“Alan is that why I didn’t get a prickly feeling when I touched the plant now like I did in my childhood   
Gardens”.

“Yes I suspect she’s taught you spells and rituals without you realising that’s what she was doing, do you remember most of what she taught you?”

“Yes”.

“How does she do a complicated spell, she doesn’t speak?” Ask Derek 

“Well Derek think of it this way, if you were deaf and a werewolves you would still be a werewolf and have all the traits that come with it. Stiles is a spark she’s magically more powerful than me being deaf doesn’t change that, her magic adapts to her deafness. Her magic is based on believe so in her case she signs or thinks it. If you were deaf from birth your wolf would not know anything else, you would learn sign language and your wolf being your wolf would pick it up and understand you, he would then project in your mind a conversation using sign language . Magic works the same way my boy”. 

“I’m beat can we pick this up tomorrow”

“Sure”, Stiles says goodnight to them and walk in her room she decides to change her sheets and vacuum to remove as much of Lydia as possible. The next morning she woke up look at her phone and saw it was after ten, she jumped up thinking she was late for work before remembering It was Sunday.

She brushes her teeth showered and changed into black skinny jeans and an olive sweater with black boots. She brushed her hair and put it in a messy bun then walks into her kitchen to make herself a coffee.

“Morning Stiles”.

“Morning Derek, Alan still sleeping?”

“He sends his apologies mum needed him for something I made breakfast pancakes, sausage and bacon”.

“Thank you”, she pours herself a coffee “Your Mum is the alpha right what is she the alpha of exactly?”

“New York all of it, some of our family members are in charge of different parts of the city but overall she’s in control. A werewolf coming to the city has to get her permission to stay or pass through then there are rogues, which are werewolves without a pack who can cause destruction and death while trying to get power but not all rogues are bad”.

“What do you mean they’re not all bad?”

“If a werewolf loses a spouse and the pack decides for whatever reason they don’t want the widow living with them anymore they become pack-less a rogue. I have seen babies put up for adoption who were wolves in the human care system they could be considered a rouge”.

“So magic is real wow”, he laughs “Yes it is you have a lot of reading to do it seems your mother left you prepared in as much as you have a lot of information about sparks and my family’s library will have general books as well not as in-depth as your mother’s diaries obviously but the books are there for when you want to read it. My mum has given you permission to read them”.

“She knows I’m a spark?”

“Alan as our emissary had to tell her it’s part of his job the more information he knows the more we can be safe not to mention your roommate doesn’t seem like she can be trusted”.

“Fair enough, I hate to think what I would have come home to last night if you didn’t twig something seemed off with Lydia. Speaking of yesterday I had a really good time it’s still your turn to choose where we go next week”.

“Stiles why do you think your father never told you, you were magic and only now gave you your mother’s things now he had fifteen years to give it to you?”

“I can’t really answer that question Derek only he can but it makes me think him moving here is for a reason that’s more than being close to his daughter”.


	6. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek make plans

“Come on breakfast”.

“How long have you been up?”

“About an hour”

“I hope I didn’t insult you last night about the question about the spell”.

“It’s fine”, she stops signing and put a pancake that he had just put on the table on her plate, adding syrup, sausage and bacon. They eat in silence and Stiles clears the plates and fill the dishwasher while Derek takes a shower.

He finds her in the living room reading her mother’s diary, “I need to head out but I’ll be back later if you want me to give you a hand boxing up Lydia’s things”.

“I never asked you where you lived”.

“I have an apartment on the upper east side”

“That spare room is yours now, especially now I know you’re not or ever will be some big nasty, could you maybe stay here couple nights a week”.

“You’re scared.”

“Yes I had a fifteen year friendship that had secrets and lies she was such a great friend Derek and I don’t know if her boyfriend Jordan is supernatural either. It’s funny she was due to move out anyway and I was looking forward to having my house to myself, now knowing what I do I dread being here alone”.

“How about this you come to my family’s dinner tonight and I’ll introduce you to my sisters Cora and Laura. That way you have some new girlfriends to talk to”.

“Won’t your family mind me being there?”

“Not one bit besides I’ve told them about you”, he leaves and she starts reading in earnest her Mother’s Diary. She was reading the potions section when she realised she had everything to make a   
Temporary disabling potion. She put on her coat and head for her garden and greenhouse she remember to say the song she now knows is part of a ritual over the plant her mother insists she always planted, as she finishes signing the song she tugs on the plant and doesn’t feel the prickly feelings but instead she feels a sensation of calmness come over her.

She looks out at the forest beyond, she loved even on a cold day sitting outside with a hot chocolate staring at the forest. Now after reading about sparks she knows it’s because she and Mother Nature are intertwined. She could feel like the trees were calling to her, she got a flash of an image of a pathway in her mind. She follows the image in her mind and she stops at a tall tree that looked like it was on the verge of dying. She reaches out and touches it and it was like she was seeing the forest for the first time, she could smell the different scents from blades of grass to damp leaves. 

She feels a tug in her chest and with her hand still on the tree she smiles, “We’re connected now you’ve been waiting a long time for me to come haven’t you”. The trees leaves started blowing as if they were answering her question, she look up at it and smiles, the leaves were beginning to look healthier and the tree seemed to be changing from an almost dying tree to a healthy tree. She stayed by the tree for some time just taking in Mother Nature. She walks back home, opens her back door and walks into her back room. She makes a beeline for the washroom downstairs and freshens herself up. She opens Lydia bedroom and for the first time could feel a traces of magic she walks back out the door and decides to make herself a cup of tea. She feels her phone vibrating, “I’m at your house on your lawn I need you to break the mountain ash circle so I can get in”.

She opens her front door and sees Derek she breaks the circle and let him in, “We’re going to have a problem with you staying here and someone needing to break the circle to let you in all the time why didn’t you ring the door bell?”

“You can’t hear the door bell”

“Stay here and make yourself a drink as Derek is pouring the boiling water into two mugs he sees a small device on the kitchen countertop flashing and it clicks for him.

“You have a flashing doorbell”, he signs at Stiles who comes back in the room and adds sugar to her tea. She nods at him, “Next time I’ll ring the doorbell”.

“Please do and if you do and I don’t answer then you text my phone if there’s still no answer when You know for sure I’m in the house then most likely something is wrong with me”.

“That’s a good way to let someone know you need help, what are we going to do about the mountain ash circle?”

“How about this I make a gap in the circle only you know about that way you can get in when I’m not here”.

“Okay”

“As Alan gone overboard with the circle would it not have been better to do the window sills and so forth”.

“It’s up to you to decide what you want to do it’s your house and safety, should we get started on packing up Lydia’s stuff”. They spend four hours packing up her room. “As she gotten in touch with you since she left yesterday?”

“No, she could be at her boyfriends house”.

“I’m sorry to tell you I had someone look into her she’s isn’t in the process of buying a house she already as one. She’s been listed as the owner for over a year now, if I were you I would sent her stuff to that house so she knows you know about it”.

“I’ll call up some movers and have them come tomorrow”

“Wait I have work”

“I can be here the sooner she and her stuff is gone the better, we better get going Mum is expecting us for dinner”.

“Remind me to have a locksmith meet us here on the way back from your family I want to change the locks tonight just in case her boyfriend has a key to my house”.

“Someone in our pack is a locksmith I can call them and have them meet us after dinner to change your locks for you”.

“Thank you I would appreciate that very much”, he drives them to his mother’s house. “Wow I didn’t know I would know people who could afford houses like that, damn you’ll rich”.

“Come on in, you forget there’s lots of us and extended families who live here”.

“Wait it’s not just your mum and dad and servants living here”

“My uncle Peter and his family live here, plus my sisters and I still have a bedroom here not to mention there’s tons of guest rooms as well.”

A tall woman with brown hair and green eyes greet them, “Derek lovely to see you”, you must be Stiles you look just as beautiful as your mother”.

“You know my mother?”

“We met on several occasions over the years before her death, she was a wonderful woman. I’m sorry she didn’t get a chance to tell you about your powers. How are you dealing with the news?”

“First off it’s lovely to meet you Mrs Hale”

“Talia please none of this Mrs Hale nonsense”, Stiles smiles and look down at her hands wondering when she and Derek decided to hold hands. She removes her hands from his leaving him looking hurt, “I read some of my mother’s book and visited a tree that was dying that I touched and it’s growing now and healthy”.

“You touch the Nemeton, it started to died when your mother died and now you’re here it’s sprung back to life. Thank you for healing it Stiles, and to think you bought a house with it in your backyard without knowing about magic or the supernatural at the time”.

“It seems fate makes sure you end up where you need to in the end”, she follows Talia into the living room which was empty and sit on one of the sofas. “Where is everyone?”

“Just waiting to hear if it’s okay to come in”


	7. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learn about mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m loving no filter Laura so much

“Tell them to come in”, suddenly the room is full of people. A medium height girl with brown hair comes up to Stiles and starts signing. “Hi I’m Cora it’s really nice to meet a fellow deafy, now I’ve someone to gossip with”.

Stiles laughs, “It’s nice to meet you too, apart from when I had my signing classes when I was younger and joining the university Deaf club you will be my first proper deaf friend who’s a friend because she wants to be not because we’re forced to be because we met somewhere for deaf people. Who I have someone to sign very fast with when I’m dishing dirt”, Stiles laughs she’s introduced to Derek’s sister Laura her mums beta and his uncle Peter and his family. “Come dinner is ready we were waiting on you guys let’s eat”. Everyone follows Talia into the dining room, Stiles finish pouring herself a glass of wine when she feels Derek who was besides her takes her hand and squeeze it, she smiles at him. 

To her surprise maids bought out trays of food and place them on the table it was all Spanish food, “Are you guys Spanish I thought your last name was Hale”.

“We have theme nights so how was your date today?”

“Laura!” She looks at her brother with a smirk on her face. “So Stiles has Derek explains mates to you yet?”

“No what’s that?”, Laura starts laughing an evil laugh and picks up her fork and starts eating, “Derek”. She turns to Derek, “After dinner when we’re on our own I’ll tell you about mates”.

They all eat while little pockets of conversation happen around them, when dinner was over they retired to the drawing room. Stiles had never seen anything so posh in her life except on Downtown Abbey. “Cora your diner is really nice I ate there couple weeks back”.

“Thank you”.

Talia comes over to Stiles and Cora, “I heard about Lydia I’m sorry I know you’ve been friends for some time”.

“What’s this?” Peter asked so Derek and Stiles tells the whole family about their dinner conversation leading up to Derek realising something didn’t feel right and seeing Lydia at the house and Stiles doing her first spell.

“Thank goodness you two found each other before she drained your magic anymore that she’s already had. It will be difficult for her now and impossible once you too mate”.

“Peter what do you mean mate, why would me and Derek mating make it impossible for her to drain my magic?”

“Did she ask you if you too had sex?”, her need for information outweighed her embarrassment so she answers him, “Yes she did”.

“If you two had did the deed she would have no more use for you so most likely would have killed you. You and Derek would have given yourselves to one another. Thus making her ability to steal your magic near impossible”.

“I don’t understand why”.

“Derek why don’t you take Stiles upstairs and explain mates to her, we’ll have dessert when you guys come back down”.

Derek takes Stiles hand and lead her to his bedroom which was decorated in very neutral colours they sit on the sofa in his room. “Mates are basically another term for a persons soulmate every supernatural person has a soulmate, a person made just for them. You and I are each other’s soulmate, soulmates can claim each other by giving each other a bite here”, he puts his hands on her collarbone and they complete the full mating process by having sex and biting each other”.

“So I’m your mate, did you know before you saved me that day?”

“No but Lydia would have know the minute she saw us together”.

“And she would have done everything she could to make sure I didn’t sleep with you?”

“I don’t understand”

“I’m not ready to talk about that yet, I just realised she purposely said something to me a while back. You and I are still only friends right now ok nothing more”.

“Like I said before I’m fine with it, you can reject me as a mate if you so choose to”.

“I’m not rejecting you, before I knew all about this mates business I told you I needed time and that hasn’t changed. A relationship base on friendship first can only be a good thing”.

“Good to know I’m not going to be rejected I’m sorry about Laura she has no filter”

“I like your family trust me as someone who’s an only child it’s nice to interact with a big family, I’m sure you’re never lonely you always had someone to pick up the phone and call. I wish I had that”.

“You do now they will never stop texting you, and calling you to do things with them”.

“I don’t mind it will be like having sisters, where’s your dad?”

“He’s out of town on business for the company”.

“Come on let’s go down and have dessert, what is it anyway”.

“You know I don’t know”, they walk downstairs and in the living room to see every eye was on them. “Did you two sort things out?”

“Yes mom”, Talia looks at Stiles who nods and smiles and her, “Right dessert everyone”. They walk back into the dining room where pies and ice creams and various other desserts where being put on the table. Stiles help herself to some hot cherry pie and vanilla ice cream. She and Derek left the house with two suitcases of Derek’s stuff and a promise to meet Laura and Cora to go to the movies and dancing. 

They went to Derek’s penthouse she looks around at the opulent surroundings everything from the hallway to the bathroom was done in marble. “I’m just going to pack some more things and get some files for work, feel free to look around in the meantime”.

While Derek packs she wondered around his apartment to see he had four bedrooms, a library, a study a massive kitchen with marble countertops and a massive fridge. She also found a bedroom which belongs to Mary a woman who looks to be in her thirties who was the live-in maid. She introduces herself to her and found out they both loved old movies and sewing.

Derek found her talking to Mary, Derek explains he was moving out for a while, Mary became worried she would be fired. Stiles then had an idea, “My house has four bedrooms why don’t you come and live with us while Derek is staying with me”.

“Stiles can I have a word”, she follows him into the kitchen, “I thought I was staying couple days a week”. 

“Now I know you’re my mate stay permanently besides this Lydia thing isn’t sorted yet, does erm Mary know about you know what?”

“Yes she’s like me, she part of our pack she’s completely trustworthy”.

“Ok then guy I met couple weeks ago you’re staying at my house permanently, but don’t give this penthouse up it’s amazing and it would be nice to stay here every once in a while”.

“Ok then girl who’s my mate that I’m very happy about finding, this place is going no where and it will be nice to be able to run in my wolf form in the forest that’s your backyard”.

“I never thought how it must feel to live in an apartment when part of you is an animal”.

“Come on Mary must be packed by now”, they all pile into Derek’s Range Rover and Derek drive to Stiles house. They found Sam, a pack mates of Derek waiting for them. “All the locks have been changed, here are your new front door keys”.

“Thank you Sam how much do I owe you?”

“You owe me nothing, I’m just happy this one here’s finally found the one”.

“I tell you what if you or a love one every need to see a shrink the visit is on me”, she gives him a business card for her practice.

She steps inside her house with one stranger and one mate and wondered just what she let herself in for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re not spanish, we find out what they’re later. And Stiles moving in with Derek wow is she making a mistake or being smart. 😉 remember this chapter later.


	8. Girl talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Laura and Talia meet up for lunch and Stiles tells Derek something important.

The next morning Stiles was running late for work she walked in the kitchen to see a brown paper bag, “I figured you’re running late so there’s a breakfast sandwich in there for you along with a banana and give me a minute”. Mary put a reusable coffee cup under the coffee machine and Stiles watches as it fills up. “I’m told you like hot chocolate in the mornings”. She hands her the cup and Stiles takes it and her brown paper bag and head out the door.

She opens her car and take a swig of her hot chocolate and a bite of her sausage and egg sandwich she looks in her rear view mirror to see Jordan Parish couple cars back. There was no reason for him to be there she was sure now he must be supernatural like his girlfriend. She drove to her office there was no point in trying to lose him he knew where she worked.

She had just finished her third appointment for the day and was about to take lunch when she saw him in her reception. “Let me explain I’m not like her, can we go somewhere and talk”. 

“We can talk in my office”, after the talk was over she said goodbye to him and treated herself to a large cob salad from the diner round the corner. Later than night she got home around six to see Derek watching a ball game. “You’ll never guess who I saw this morning and who came to see me today at work?”

He sits up straight and looks at her was it Lydia?”

“Close her boyfriend Jordan Parish you’ll never guess what he told me”

“What”, she repeats the conversation with Jordan, “And get this they’re not mates either”.

“Do you think he’s telling the truth?”

“Without a doubt”

“So she’s not even running”.

“Your signing is really coming on, so what do you want to do this weekend?”

“Don’t laugh but I was thinking Coney Island for the day”.

“I love that idea I’ve never been but always wanted to go”.

Mary comes in to tell them dinner is ready, “We need to let mum know about your discussion with Jordan”.

“I’m meeting her and Laura for lunch tomorrow, we’re going to some posh Italian restaurant”.

“Have fun guess what we’re having for dinner tonight?”

“Italian”

“That will be correct, ziti to be exact although Mary has made some pizza dough for us to use later if we feel like a snack”.

“Derek why do you think of all the people she could steal magic from, she chose me?”

“Who knows you were there, you’re powerful there’s any numbers of reasons only she alone knows the correct one. Have you spoken to Alan about your magical training yet?”

“No I’ll call him after dinner”

“So I haven’t met any of your friends yet?”

“Apart from the people I meet up with because we are deaf I don’t really have any, to be honest it was just me and Lydia all the time. Apart from my receptionist at work who I sometimes went out with after work I didn’t really have many friends. People forget I can lip read and also forget while I can lip read a knowledge of signing to communicate is needed. I’m not the girl to be having a conversation with you via my phone only, why should I make the effort to make it easier for people to communicate with me while they make none in regards to me. Someone told me once that she and I could be great friends if only I didn’t embarrass them by signing when were out when people will see us together”.

“Damn that’s cold, people have no sense of compassion sometimes, when Cora lost her hearing a few of her friends dropped her like a hot potato even her boyfriend broke up with her, she really struggled with becoming deaf”.

“I guess in some ways she remembers what it’s like to hear so it’s hard for her, I tell my patients they need to go through the five stages of grief because they lost something important to them they can never get back and a lot of times they lose not only their hearing but their friends and believe it or not family members as well”.

“That makes sense”

“You know what I just realised as rich as you guys are your mother isn’t acting like I’m some gold digger out to get you”.

“You’re my mate we wouldn’t be paired up together if you were, besides you have your own home you bought and paid for not to mention you have your own practice which you worked hard to start. If anything she’s bragging to her friends what a catch I’ve landed”. Stiles blushed at his words pleased with the compliment. “Mary is an amazing cook is there any dessert to have after I have my second plate of this ziti?.

“Homemade chocolate cake with homemade vanilla ice cream”, she helps herself to more ziti. After dinner she calls Alan, “I’m ready to start my training tomorrow if you’re free, no I think for the first lesson I’ll come to you. A certain someone will see my car gone and assume no one is home, I want to see what she tries”. She finishes her phone call with Alan and hangs up. “She’s not expecting you to be here nor is she expecting Mary, because I’ve ward the back door she shouldn’t get in even if she tries to come from the forest right?”

“You’re connected to the forest now it should warn you of any danger in its midst”.

The next day Stiles meets Talia and Laura Hale for lunch at a very expensive restaurant. “So Stiles you like my brother ha”.

“Laura!”

“I don’t see what the big deal is they’ll end up married with kids it’s destined”.

“We’re taking things slow getting to know each other, now I know what we’re there isn’t that cloud of can this workout or not. Am I wasting my time with someone who in a few years time will be out of my life. Me knowing we’re matings takes the pressure off some what if that makes sense”.

“It does I felt the same way when I met my David, so you two kids got any plans this weekend?”

“We’re going to Coney Island for the day I’ve never been it should be fun”.

“I have to go with you guys it would be so much fun”

“It’s Derek turn to pick what we do you have to ask him if it’s okay you go”

“Do you mind me going?”

“I’m not fussed like I said ask Derek if he says yes just know that I’m spending the night with him at the penthouse. I’ve never spent a night in a penthouse before”.

“Don’t worry I won’t cramp your style, so what you guys having for lunch I’m thinking a large pizza and spaghetti”.

“Laura this is a fancy restaurant not a pizza joint they don’t do that here”

“I’m a Hale they will do that for me”, true to her words half hour later all three woman were enjoying a meat feast pizza and plates of spaghetti. “So Lydia is still in New York after everything she did you know I don’t remember her asking him she could stay in my territory when she first came here”.

“Oh yet is that the redhead who we cornered years back for not doing protocol”.

“Yes Laura I remembered her studying to be a doctor was one of the reasons I allowed her to stay”.

“So you guys know Lydia”.

“We know of her Stiles but we’re not friendly with her”.

“Did she mentioned me”.

“No, she never did”, says Talia 

“Enough about that banshee let’s enjoy our lunch”, they spend the rest of the meal getting to know each other. “You know Laura, Jordan Parish is single”.

“Stiles you’re not setting me up with someone who’s just got out of a relationship even if you trust him”.

“Who said anything about a setup, Talia did I mention the word setup?”

Talia laughs, “No dear you didn’t but Laura honey it would be nice to see you dating again”.

“He’s probably not even over that cow yet”

“Actually that won’t be a problem, come on I need to get to know him better and don’t want him to feel like a third wheel with me and Derek”.

“So you admit you’re dating my brother”.

“I admit I like your brother and we’re getting to know each other”.

“Fine I’ll go but only if you can convince Derek to let me come on Saturday with you guys”.

“Deal”, after lunch Stiles when back to work and did some paperwork she only had two clients for the rest of the day. When the work day was over she did a spell she found in her mothers books the day before on the entrance of her different office doors to make sure no one with ill intent could enter. She went home to find Alan Deaton wanting for her. When her first lesson with him was over she felt really good she had learn to do some basic spells and learnt some herbs and flowers that would be good with potion making. He also taught her which plants were harmful to werewolves, if accidentally eaten or if they get close to it.

“That was a interesting and intense technically second lesson”, she said to Derek , when she sees him raise an eyebrow she said, “The mountain ash was the first lesson, by the way did your sister call you about tagging along with us on Saturday?

“Yes she did, how do you really feel about her tagging along”

“I mean it’s your day to do what you want, I know you were looking forward to it just being us and showing me some of the things you like. You can pick what we do next week as well”.

He kisses her”, as if realising what he’s doing he draws back from the kiss. “I’m sorry”.

“It’s fine, you could kiss me again to show me just how sorry you’re”, he does. “Derek there is something I need to tell you”.

“I’m listening”, she tells him just why she won’t just jump into bed with him when she was finished he was angry not at her but for her because of what she told him. He holds her close, “I’m here now and no one will hurt you again, you’re not alone the Hales will protect you. Does your dad know?”, she shakes her head no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Jordan told Stiles to make him trust him and what did Stiles tell Derek to make him so angry.🤫
> 
> Almost finish writing chapter 18


	9. Coney Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meet some more of the Hales and they all enjoy a day out.

“I’m truly sorry you had to experience that”.

“I thought I was over it, but after our first date Lydia wanted to know if we slept together”.

“Wait she knew what happened to you and she still went there”

“Yes, she really did”

“Maybe she wanted to upset you by saying that”.

“I figured that out”

“She knew your views on sex and intimacy and still went there”

“At first I thought she just assumed I was over it like she said, but clearly it was said on purpose”.

“You don’t forget your friend has experienced something like that ever”.

“She clearly wasn’t a real friend but a literal user”, he hugs her. “You have my sisters to take her place and do things with”.

“Don’t forget your mum, she’s invited us to brunch on Sunday by the way”.

“Yeah Laura told me I was going to tell you, so you know how you said I get to choose what we do next week”, she nods.

“I was thinking we throw a barbecue and you get to meet some of the other young people in Mom’s pack”.

“I don’t see why not, I’m guessing with Cora they can sign as well”

“Yes”

“I’ll invite some of my deaf friends to come along and my receptionist Lucy”as well”.

“I think we have this friends thing down pat”.

“It’s bad isn’t it that Lydia didn’t show up like nothing was wrong after that day we caught her in the house when she was supposed to be at work”.

“There’s three reasons I think why she didn’t show up, she was acting while she was around you, so you had a false narrative of who she really was and the other having been in the same room with me for the first time she knew I was a werewolf and knew I would tell you everything about the supernatural especially after seeing the state of your room”.

“And the third?”

“With her having her own place for over a year she had plans in case she was caught and is bidding her time”.

“Time for what?”

“That Stiles is the million dollar question”.

When the working week was done Stiles felt like she needed a week to recuperate between magic lessons everyday with Alan and seeing clients she was beat. It was Friday and she was going to see a movie with Cora and Laura. They were in line trying to decide on junior mints or milk duds and red vines. Laura picks all three up and Stiles grab the large popcorn and Cora grabbed the Fanta and lemonade. With it being a showing with subtitles they were able to enjoy seeing the movie, Laura loved there wasn’t a lot of cell phones ringing and the places wasn’t too crowded.

After the movie they drove to Stiles house and ordered food from a local takeaway, Stiles gave Laura and Cora a tour of her house. They were half way through the food when Derek walked in. He says hello to his siblings and kisses Stiles who sees Laura smirking at her after the kiss. 

Stiles felt herself being carried in someone’s arm then being placed on a bed, the next morning she’s woken up by the need to empty her bladder, she’s surprise to see Cora and Laura in her bed. She removes Laura’s hand from her waist and walk into the bathroom where she empties her bladder and brushes her teeth. She walks back in her bedroom looking for a clean towel before taking a hot shower.

She walks back into a empty bedroom, she throws on a light blue shirt and yellow jeans with a thick white cardigan. With her boots in her hands she walks out to see most of the Hales in her living room including a tall man she hasn’t met.

She walks over to him, “I’m guessing you’re a Hale I’m Stiles, Derek mate”.

“I’m David his father”

“Please to meet you sir”

“David is fine”

“Ok David, no offence but what are you guys doing here?”

“We’re going to Coney Island with you and Derek, he told us about the barbecue I thought having you meet some of the pack beforehand may make you feel more comfortable”.

“You mean the non Hales”

“Yes”, replies Talia “If it’s too much we can always cancel but Laura and Cora will still come I’m afraid”.

“No it’s fine, it’s just overwhelming I find out my friend wasn’t a friend at all and now I have people who want to not just be friendly but be a part of my life. I read up about mates the other day. It’s weird knowing that someone will love and care about me for the rest of my life”.

“We as the Hale pack will love you and take care of you just as much”

“Even though I’m not part of your pack Talia?”

“Derek will be alpha after me as his mate you will be important to the pack and will be expected to help him lead it. The invitation to join the pack is there”.

“I would love to join with you guys and be part of the pack but when my dad move here he needs an invitation as well”.

Talia smiles, “Ok”.

“Can you tell I’m a spark”

“We all can dear”

“Did you know I was a spark when we met Derek?”

No, I saw your magic when we were in the Chinese restaurant it’s as if when you were talking about not wanting anyone to read your mum’s diary’s and books, I saw your aura of magic and realised you were a spark and you confirmed it when your package was untouched no matter how much she looked she couldn’t find it”.

“She could have been looking for something else bro”, says Laura 

“Did she know about your package?”

“She could have seen it on my bed when dad put it there”.

“Enough today is about fun, Stiles we made breakfast, well brunch come on I’m starving”. Stiles walk in her dining room to see the table full of breakfast goodies. “Don’t worry mum and dad and Peter bought food over, I reckon you and Derek have enough food to last you weeks”, says Laura.

“Thanks for that so is there a ceremony to become a member of the pack?”

“There’s but like I say as Derek’s mate you’re considered a member anyway”

“I want to do the ceremony”.

“Ok we’ll work a time out with Alan”

“Talia is it a magical ceremony”

“Yes, you pledge yourself to our pack and Alan binds you to us with magic, how is your lessons coming along by the way?”

“Good but they leave me feeling drained”.

“It’s because you’re not used doing magic yet, I’m seen it happened to other members of my pack”.

“Wait you have magical people in your pack I would love to meet and talk to some of them”.

“We have a witch name Danny who is coming to Brooklyn with us you can talk to him later at the fairground”.

“Great, Derek pass me the turkey bacon will you”, she takes three slices and add a fry egg and sausage to her plate.

They left soon after in different cars, when they got to Coney Island Stiles looked out at the sea longingly. “I wish I could go for a swim”.

“You know my apartment complex has a pool since we’re staying there tonight you could have a dip”.

“I will”, he takes her hand, “Come on let’s go on some rides”.

“I need a break let’s get some food”.

“Derek thank you for suggesting this I’m really having fun”, Stiles looks around her at the members of the Hale pack and couldn’t help seeing the contrast of just a few weeks ago. She and Lydia never did fun things like this, it was just work all the time and the occasional drink at a bar. Meeting Derek has allowed her to see a whole different viewpoint of the world, there were people outside of her family who could care for her without having to do so. For the first time in a really long time she was truly having fun. She ordered two hotdogs with the works for herself and Derek “How is it?” Ask Derek after she takes a bite, “Good, come on I need to beat Laura at an arcade game too”. 

Laura who was behind them with Cora said, “You wish”. They get to the arcade and decide to play a game where you shoot a ball in a hoop. She had first go and roll the ball into the hoop, Stiles tried next and fail so did Cora. Derek like his sister turned out to be good at the game. They were all laughing and shouting directions when a medium height African American man in his twenties came over to them. “Stiles this is Danny”.

She shook his hands, “Should we go for a walk?”

“Actually with all the noise in here it’s best we stay here lest chances a supernatural with great hearing over hears our conversation”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We find out later just what happened to Stiles, and there’s a surprise in the next chapter.


	10. That’s New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns something new about herself she didn’t know and she and Danny have a chat.

“So I hear you have some questions”.

“How long till the tiredness after doing magic goes?”

“There’s no hard and fast rules it depends on each individual”.

“Have you always been magical?”

“Yes, you can only ever be born with it”.

“Do you think you can turn bad doing too much of it?”

“It’s not like the movies Stiles, you’re either good or evil by that I mean a good magic user or a bad one. We decide if we use or gifts for evil or not”

“By evil you mean like murder”

“It’s more than that, there are rituals that dark magic users do for instant to try to gain more power and a lot of these involves mutilation, murder, blood sacrifices. Your power for instant made a tree grow, a dark user would kill it or attempt to kill the tree”. Think of it this way for every Good you or I do a dark user would do the opposite not caring who gets hurt in the process”.

“So Stiles how are you finding this whole new world?”

“Fascinating, with everything that happened with me finding out about it I’ve not really taken stock of everything properly yet, but I feel like I’ve found a new family and it’s nice. I’m almost even use to no filter Laura”. He smiles and laughs, “Trust me she will shock you just as you think she couldn’t say anything more outrageous she does. The Hales are really great people they care about every member in their pack you know”.

“I see that”.

“Alan’s a great teacher, unlike you I’m just a regular witch like Alan but you’re something amazing the power you hold is only limited by your self belief. Can I ask you a personal question?”

“Go ahead”

“Do you feel limited in your power by your deafness?”

“Do you feel limited by your blackness?”

“Of course not that’s a dumb thing to ask”

“Why ask about my deafness”.

“Think of the answer I just gave you, people will think because you’re deaf you’re incapacitated or can’t do things they can. Remember that and use it to your advantage let the ignorant people underestimate you while you come out on top of them”.

“Thank you, I needed to hear that, you coming to the barbecue right?”

“I’ll be there next week bright and early I gather you don’t even have one in your backyard”.

“I was wondering why you made the overhearing comment before then I realised while you do sign well, you talk as you’re signing. I would suggest unless we’re in an emergency situation not to do that. That way our conversation is total private”.

“It’s a habit I got into when we were having lessons after Cora lost her hearing, I thought with you lip reading it would be easier on you”.

“Thank you for the consideration but I’m quickly learning I need to be careful especially since Lydia is still out there”.

“Come on let’s go back to the others, this place Talia booked for us to have dinner does the best lobster roll”. She text Derek asking where he was and followed his instructions to reach him. She finds him with a big teddy bear. He holds it out to her, “I won you this”.

“Thank you”, she kisses him and sees Laura playfully fake gagging while watching them. “There is a thing where you have a mallet and swing it to see how high a score you get I want to do that next, I can then say I went to Coney Island had a Nathan’s hotdog and did that mallet thing”.

“Come on let’s go”, they all walk through the park, and Derek took her to the test your strength game, she paid and swing the mallet. She did three tries then watched as the other Hales  
Started trying to out do each other’s scores without giving away the supernatural strength they had to the humans.

“So Stiles how are you enjoying Coney Island?”

“I’m loving it so far, I can’t believe I’ve never been here, it’s nice having you guys here as well it feels like a family trip”.

“Well you’re family now dear”

“Thank you Talia, I really do appreciate that, I never realised how isolated I was before I met Derek”.

“So my dear as your magic recognise Derek as your mate yet”

“Wait it does that”

“Yes”

“I wondered why I wanted to be around him all the time, how does a wolf know a person is their mate?”

“We have a wolf inside us, they’re like another person in our head, we can communicate with them. It normally tells us when we meet our mate. There’s something about our mates that attract the wolf we can tell by just smelling the person. And a wolf will recognise that other people are mates as well, in fact most supernaturals recognise mates”.

“I’ve spoken with Jordan he’s left his current hospital and his working at another one that my family owns. Why don’t you invite him to your barbecue so he can meet some of the pack. I trust your judgement you wouldn’t have been mated to my son if you were not a capable leader in your own right. I mean look at all you’ve accomplished on your own already, your practice has a great reputation. You volunteer at a centre for young deaf people, you came to New York and made something of yourself. You have a beautiful home by the way”.

“Thank you for those words, Derek thinks I took my love of grey too far he wants to repaint his room and some of the house”.

“How are you finding living with him?”

“It’s great, it’s different coming home to him instead of Lydia, with Derek when I see him after a hard day and he hugs me I feel at peace”.

“That will be the mate bond”

“It’s nice knowing I get to come home to him for the rest of my life, he’s a kind, loving decent man with morals and integrity”, Talia smiles “Take good care of him”.

“I will”, says Stiles

“It’s nice to see my son hugging and kissing his mate finally”, she wipes a tear from her eye, “Come on we need to go, our reservations is in an hour. They all get in different cars Laura, Cora, Derek and Stiles in his Range Rover and they all follow Peter who knew the way to the restaurant. When they got there she was surprised to see they had the whole restaurant to themselves. Seeing her surprised look Talia said, “There’s a lot of us dear”.

She takes a seat next to Derek who takes her hands and squeezes it asking her if she’s okay, she nods at him and studies the menu. She decides on a medium steak with mash potatoes and green beans.

After the meal they split up with Derek and Stiles driving to her house so she could pick up her bathing suit before driving to his penthouse. Once they got to the penthouse she unpacked in a guest room and changed into her white bikini, she wraps a towel around herself and walk out in the living room to see Derek in blue board shorts.

“I better put a dress over this while we walk down to the pool”.

“That will not be a problem, did I tell you we own the building I have my own private pool, there’s a residential one for the other home owners to use, come on”.

He takes her up some stairs and through a door which revealed a rooftop pool with a bar and barbecue area. “Wow this is really nice and this is just for your use?”

“Yes the other people in the building have access to the other pool and a gym”.

She dives into the pool, it was heated she floats in the water enjoying the feeling of lightness Derek joins her. She closes her eyes and the water starts to bubble around her but not Derek. He notices and taps her on the arm to get her attention the bubbles stop. “Did I do that?”

“It would seem so”.

“I’ve never come across a spark who has control of the water before, I didn’t think it was possible”.

She stands in the water and a peaceful look crosses her face she raises her hands and it starts to snows, “Stiles it’s snowing in September”, she flicks her wrist and makes it rain, windy and boiling hot. “You can control the weather as well, I have heard of people who can do that maybe you’re half a sea witch or mermaid as well”.

“You mean as in Ariel and the evil witch who wanted her voice?”

“There’s good and bad witches you need to speak to your dad, maybe that’s why he’s moving here he knew that this would happen”.

“I will, I guess that’s why I always feel so calm near water it’s part of me”.

“No one can know you can do this, you’re rare I don’t know anyone who has seen a sea creature like you before you need to speak to your dad”.

“Right now I just want to spent time in the pool”.

“Okay, I imagine you would love to be in the ocean right now”.

“When we were in Brooklyn it was like I needed to be in the sea, why don’t we go to Florida in two weeks and stay by the sea. “I could rent us a house with a private beach”.

“That would be great I’m paying toward that”

“You don’t have to”

“I’m not a kept woman Derek”.

“I know”

“Lucky for you, you seem to have great control of this power and you managed to only make the weather change over the pool area”. 

“Come on I came up here to swim”, they started swimming and after a while Stiles swims to the bottom of the pool and sits cross legged. Derek swims next to her she stands up and kisses him and pulls him down next to her. It took Derek a while to realise he could breathe underwater, after a while they get out and go back to the apartment. “That was an informative swim”.

“Have you got anything in food wise to make a meal, or should we order in”.

“I have stuff to make chicken fajitas”

“Ok then let’s go shower and make a start on the food, she showers and walk in the kitchen to see him chopping up peppers she takes an onion and starts peeling it, when everything was cook they sat on the sofa watching the first godfather movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg she has new powers I wonder just what else’s she’s can do and why didn’t her dad tell her about it. More importantly why didn’t Lydia sense it. I love to read your comments on my stories. Don’t forget to give a kudos if you like it.


	11. Dad’s information(Part1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and her dad talk and she and Derek spent time together.

Later she Skyped her father and tells him what happened to her in the water. “The package I left you have some stuff from me too, I see you’ve not had time to read it all. My mother is want for a better word a nymph, you get those water powers and the ability to control the weather from me, well your nymph side anyhow. Not many people know we exist and I want it to stay that way. When a nymph meets her mate it triggers her magic I’m guessing you’ve met yours”.

She nods, “His name is Derek Hale and he’s really lovely and sweet dad and he treats me like I’m the most important thing to him”.

“Well honey you’re, once mates have met each other they feel a strong pull to the other person and would give their life literally to save the other person. Wait is that Talia’s lad?” 

“Yes do you know him?”

“Not to speak to but I know his mother through your mum. They were good friends, I had to let her know I was visiting her territory when I came to visit you”.

“She knows you’re supernatural?”

“Yes I ask her to keep the secret, she just thinks I’m a witch. People can’t tell what we are, the magic from the forest and sea confuses them. It’s built in protection”.

“The Hales know I’m a spark”.

“They can see your spark half”.

“Lydia could see you were powerful, I knew she was stealing your magic. I could tell from the visit before last”.

“Why didn’t you say something about magic to me or that she was no good”.

“As long as she thought you were just a spark, she would find no reason to kill you, because she knew you had power she could siphon she had reasons to keep you alive”. 

“If she knew you were suspicious of her she would kill you, she couldn’t take a great deal of your powers all she could do was dampened it. I’m sorry honey. When you told me you were asking her to move out I knew that very day you were in the same space as your mate without realising it, then something in you unconsciously started fighting her so I knew he was near”. 

“Are you telling me my magic starting fighting her back and I started disliking her because I was due to meet my mate”.

“You must have stood near him or been someplace with him without you both realising it and that overrode what Lydia was doing to your magic”. 

“She couldn’t feed off you anymore, from the moment you officially met him, at some point in that day you decided to give Derek a chance, sealing a promise to be together before the official mating happened”.

“But I was unsure dad about him”

“If that was true Lydia would still be your fake friend and I would be pretending I was human around her”.

“She’s a banshee, where they go death and destruction follows, she doesn’t really have much powers of her own. She needs to use what she steals which makes me think she could be mixed with something else”.

“So right now she’s powerless?”

“Until she finds someone she can use, study all about banshees, their powers and their screams. Now I would like to meet this young man of yours”. She goes and gets Derek, “Dad, Derek. Derek dad”.

“I hope you’re taking good care of my little girl”

“I’m sir, trying my best to”.

“That’s all a father wants to here, I’ve spoken to your mother your building has a vacancy and she’s offered it to me I should be moving down there in two weeks. We’ll talk properly then”.

“It will be nice to have you staying here sir, don’t worry about the rent”.

“I’m paying you something my boy your mother said a thousand pounds a month should be enough”.

“That amount is fine sir”.

“Well I’m off to bed, Derek it was nice to meet you, love you Stiles”.

“I love you too dad”.

“Remind me to thank your mother for giving him such a low rent. I know places in this building goes as high as forty thousand a month and at least I’ll know he’s safe here”.

“I have a feeling my mother told him he didn’t have to pay rent but he refused her as well”. 

“That’s my dad for you”.

“I forgot to ask him what day he’s moving seeing as we’re spending the weekend in Florida in two weeks, my family can help him settle in or do you want to do Florida the week after?”.

“I’ll talk to dad tomorrow sees what he says”.

“Right it’s late let’s finish watching that movie”, they go back in the living room and continue watching The Grinch. The next morning she woke up in the living room with a blanket over her and Derek spooning her. He had a large deep L shape Velvet sofa in blue, that even with the two of them lying side by side on it had loads of room left over, she suppose with a werewolf pack you need to be able to fit in a lot of people. Derek’s living room had a lot of comfy sofas and armchairs in it, she goes to the bathroom and brushes her teeth and shower. She changes into grey jeans and a white jumper with a red hoodie, it was New York after all and almost October it was getting chilly. She came out to see a empty sofa she folds up the blankets and turn the heating on high. She grabs flour, eggs, bacon, sausages and fresh blueberries and make a start on breakfast. What you making?”

“Blueberry pancakes with egg and bacon”.

“Can’t wait to taste it, is it me or is it chilli today “

“It’s chilly, I was going to make some porridge for breakfast as well”.

“Go for it I could do with some”, her phone starts flashing she reads her text message. “Your sisters and your mother is on their way over for breakfast they want to know if we’re decent and do they need to stop off the store and get anything”.

He looks in his fridge which he filled with enough food to last him and Stiles for two days, “We need more eggs, bacon, sausage and blueberries. Get bread as well if they could stop by Starbucks and get me a hot chocolate I wouldn’t say no”. She types all that and decides to wait till the food comes to start breakfast, besides more help in the kitchen meant breakfast is prepared faster.

Half an hour later the woman walk into the apartment and they made a start preparing breakfast, when it was cook they sat at the dining table eating.

“So Stiles I see you too haven’t mated yet but I’m sure there was fun had”.

“No there was no fun had, is that my shirt you’re wearing and my earrings”.

“You don’t mind do you?” Ask Laura “I borrowed them when I stayed over”.

“You could have told me that”.

“Are you mad?”

“Well you did come to my house not expecting to spend the night you need clean clothes after all”.

“Mum and dad bought us clean clothes when they came that morning”, volunteers Cora

“Next time ask please”.

“Wait how do you know we’ve not mated yet?”

“We would smell it, you would smell of each other, not that you don’t now but it’s a more concentrated permanent smell to let every supernatural know you both have mated and claimed each other”.

“Not that I don’t like you all being here but why are you guys here and not eating at mums”

“We wanted to talk about the barbecue next weekend and what things we need to get for it and finalise the invitations. We know that we need to buy a barbecue and everything else that goes with it but I need to know how many people you’re comfortable having at your house you have an amazing backyard and a forest beyond it. Lots of people will want to take advantage of that and go for a run in their wolf form”, explains Talia.

“Well about thirty-five people is enough, forty at a push, there’s a bathroom downstair people can use. I don’t want anyone I will have met that day upstairs in my house. I certainly don’t want anyone in my bedroom or Derek’s room”.

“Those rules are simple enough, I’ll tell everyone to stay downstairs if for some reason the downstairs loo is occupied can they go up stairs and use that one?”

“Just as you reach the top of the stairs there’s a bathroom but only if there no other choice”.

“Thank you for that compromise everyone will be bringing something to contribute to the party, you ok with the kids coming like Peter’s kids for instant”.

“They’re fine, now I would like to spend some time alone with Derek, it was nice having breakfast with you guys but kindly get out we need our alone time”.

“If anything else come to mind about next week I’ll text or Skype you”.

“Thank you Tali, bye Laura, Cora. They leave. “Do you think I was too rude then?”

“No you were assertive and they were too nosey wanting to see if we’ve mated yet”.

They clean the dishes and fill the dishwasher before laying down on the sofa, Stiles put the blanket over them and they start playing Mario Cart. When the game was over they fell asleep again, she woke up to noise, “I guess I was more tired than I thought what time is it?”

“Just gone one o’clock, I’m making us homemade tomato soup, there’s ingredients to make a hero sandwich as well”.

“The soup smells really good, I didn’t know you could cook that well”

“That’s not the only thing I do well, can you assemble a turkey and cheese sandwich for me with tons of shredded lettuce”.

“She washes her hands, “Sure, you know what’s weird I’ve been hugging and kissing you and you made that filthy joke just now and I don’t feel mad or angry about it, but when Lydia wanted to know if I wanted to shop for sexy underwear for you after the first time we went out I was furious with her”.

“You have to remember you started to not trust her and she said that because she knew it would upset you. Your magic knows it can trust me and you know I respect you and would never force you into doing anything you didn’t want to do”.

“I feel comfortable around you, the first man I truly feel that way with apart from my dad”,

“I’m flattered and honoured I make you feel that way so after we have lunch what do you want to do for the rest of the day?”


	12. Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles discover something disturbing and Derek offers her something surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not completely edited

“I have some clients I’m seeing tomorrow who’s files I need to go through and I need to shop online to find a dress for a fundraiser I’m going to this week, to raise money for a children’s cancer charity. I’m sure you have some work you can catchup on, it will be nice to be in the same room in comfortable silence”.

“You want me to come to the fundraiser with you, what day is it?”

“It’s Tuesday at seven, you could come if you want I Don’t mind”, she walks into the room she was meant to sleep in and get her files then fire up her laptop and go through her calendar to see her appointments for the week, she replies to some emails then check on the financial side of her business. While Derek is typing away on his laptop she goes through her account stopping when she sees a big expenditure that she can’t figure out what it is. There’s a six thousand dollars invoice for furniture from a store she’s knows she’s never used. She’s the only person authorise to use her business credit card for that amount. Her manager has a card that the minute she attempts to spend over a hundred dollars on it the bank calls her. She tries to make sense of it but it just wasn’t making sense she did have some accounting qualifications so she knew the numbers in front of her were adding up. It’s just that the two entries to making the balance sheet add up shouldn’t be there.

Derek sees her distress he comes over to her, “What’s the matter you seem upset?”

“Six thousand dollars has been used on my work credit card but I’ve never shop at the store”.

“Before we go any further let’s get in touch with your bank and cancel the card and get a new one delivered. “And you haven’t just forget about going in the store, what about your work manager could she have made those charges?”

“No it’s impossible there’s a cap on how much she can spent on things for the office, photocopy paper and teabag and coffee don’t cause this much”. As she was upset her signing was becoming sloppy. She got in touch with the bank who confirmed the charges were made at one particular store, she explains she didn’t make those charges and it’s the first time she’s seeing them. They cancelled her cards and tell her new ones will be sent to her house in a couple days. She tell them not to bother she will go with another bank who will take notice of its client’s business spending six grand at a department store. She hangs up and starts to cry, Derek hugs her, “We’ll find you another bank to do business with I suggest if you do regular everyday banking with them to move that too”. She nods and wipes her eyes, “You’re forgetting your friend, mate, soon to be boyfriend family owns a brokerage firm and several banks. The money was charged this week so whosever splurged on your card will still be on CCTV”.

“I’m going to call my uncle Peter he’s an accountant amongst other things and have him look over your last six months worth’s of statements is that okay?” She gives him the go ahead and he calls Peter, he puts a mug of peppermint tea in her hands. “Drink up, you should check your regular savings account as well. She does and finds that in the last three weeks six grand as disappeared as well. When Peter came he went over both sets of accounts for her. “It’s a good job you’re someone who looks at your accountants regularly, you see this someone as set up a standing order for six grand to leave each account each week starting from this coming Thursday. I understand you use to share your home, is it possible that the bank statements and cards were seen by someone other than yourself first”. 

“Lydia you’re telling me she did all this?” 

“Could be but she had to have had help, your business cards would have needed to get in her hands somehow”.

“Could she have phoned up pretending to be me?”

“Did she know the answers to your memorable questions and other things the banks could have asked for to identify you?”

“I did know her for fifteen years, some things she could have guess but I would say unlikely”.

“The problem is uncle she’s clearly isn’t just a banshee she’s mixed with something else and we need to find out what that is”.

“That we do”, agrees Peter. “In the mean time we have a bank that is supernatural proof, it’s as safe as Fort Knox you’re welcome to join it if you like”.

“I’m sure it’s supernatural proof but humans can easily steal from it”, says a sceptical Stiles.

“Humans can’t join this bank it’s very selected in who they let in, anyone tries to cheat it or steal money. they don’t live to realise their mistakes. Everyone signs an oath agreeing to instant death if they do”.

“And this is the bank you want me to join?”

“If you join your money will transfer over and let’s just say whoever stole your money when Thursday come and they expect to see twelve grand will get a very nasty surprise”.

“What if the thief is my human office manager?”

“She will be arrested and the punishment division of the bank will make sure she goes to prison”.

“I should be surprised you just said that but I’m not, can we get my dad to join with you guys”.

“I shouldn’t tell you this but we’re family he’s already a member”, says Peter

“You staying for dinner or you going home to eat with mum and the family?”

“If you don’t mind I want to look at couple previous months worth of accounts, I’ll stay if Stiles don’t mind”.

“I’m fine with it, you’re doing me a favour you won’t want paying for doing this anyway. The most I can do his feed ya, I’m going to make a English Sunday roast. Can I get you another drink Peter?”

“Champagne, I need to enjoy the downfall that’s coming to our thief?”

“You mean my thief”

“You’re family now dear it’s our thief”, she chuckles, “Your family is something else, it’s a good job I peeled and boiled the potatoes this morning. She and Derek worked side by side making the roast beef, roast potatoes, Yorkshire pudding, carrots, broccoli and gravy from scratch. 

Peter removes his fork from his mouth, “Derek my boy you’re one lucky person, this food is amazing not to mention your mate is smart as a whip. How many people you know goes through their finances regularly”.

After everyone finishes eating, Derek clears the table and bring out dessert, homemade apple crumble and homemade brownies with shop bought custard. 

“Can I take some of this home with me”

“Sure Peter”, answered Stiles. When he left they sat on the sofa together. “Your family is really great, they just care about and look out for each other so much. With my dad in another state we haven’t had that super close bond like your lot have. Your lot would have found a way to separate me and Lydia if you knew she was stealing some of my magic”.

“Don’t be too hard on your dad he thought he was protecting you and she doesn’t know about your water powers in Part because of him”.

“So how has this weekend been for you?”

“Being in Coney Island with you and my family was amazing it was nice to see you speaking with people like Danny as well. It was nice seeing you so relaxed and happy and laughing. A lot of people would have crumbled at the end of a friendship like that but you accepted it for what it was and is trying to move on from it, I’m really proud of you”.

“With my drama today did you manage to catch-up on a lot of work?”

“I actually did, I’m all caught up with work, it’s half six now what do you want to do for the rest of the day?”

“Let’s stay here for the night and have a Christmas film marathon starting with lovely Actually”

“Only if I get to watch Die Hard”

“Technically it’s a Christmas film I don’t see why not”, he puts some pillows on the sofa and then something in her hands. “Derek why is there money in my hands?”

“All your cards got cancelled before either of us think to go to the ATM”

“That’s really sweet of you but I got about one hundred and fifty dollars in my purse, I took money out for our trip yesterday and apart from contributing to Dinner I hardly payed to go on any rides”.

“Is that going to last you until your new bank is setup though?”

“The fridge at home is full I can take lunch to work, and if I eat breakfast at home I should be fine”.

“You forgot about the fundraiser didn’t you”

“Oh crap I did”

“This is for you she look down to see a bank card from her soon new to be bank with her name on it. “What the voodoo is going on”. 

“Weeks ago when I told mum and dad I found my mate, they insisted I let my bank know to put you as a person who can use my credit and bank card”.

“Why would they do that, I’m not a charity case”.

“It’s not about you being a charity case, it’s about me showing you I can provide for you, it’s a really big thing for an alpha to be to not only provide for their spouse but show the rest of the pack they can take care of their Luna”.

“What’s a Luna?”

“It’s another name for an Alpha’s Mate, it’s a bit old fashion and not used often by modern packs. But it shows other packs I can take care of you”.

“How would they know thought you came me a card”.

“Because of its colour, the red card whether debit or credit let a supernatural who sees it knows the person is a Luna or Alpha mate and the alpha is doing their most fundamental function keeping his mate happy and fed and looked after”.

“You can do all that without giving me this”.

“Other packs by now know I’ve found you, mum would have been crowing about you, the first question she would’ve been asked after if I was rejected or not is am I providing for you, being a good alpha. It can damage a packs reputation with other alphas besides I finally have someone to brag about”.

“Thank you, it’s a bidding auction and dinner I’m hoping there’s something nice we can get for our home and penthouse”. He smiles at her, “You have a goofy look on your face”.

“You just said our house and penthouse, it’s nice my wolf is purring in contentment”.

“You sap”.


	13. Coming Out

“Let me call dad quick before we start the movie”

“See if he can make it down here any sooner some landlords will allow a person to leave a day or two earlier”.

“He’s got a house”,

“As he sold it?”

“Since it’s all payed for he’s going to rent it to get an income from it”

“I know some people in our pack who started college out in LA in who’s looking for a house, didn’t you say there was a preserve? Something like that would be perfect and they wouldn’t have all the noise and smell of the dorms. Wolves would love to live some place like that, as he started advertising it yet?”

“No”

She Skype’s her father and Derek tells him about his idea for his house, “You make a good point son not to mention if it’s let to wolves from other packs it gives us an advantage. And gives the pack a reputation of being willing to help out others. That preserve has enough land for any number of wolves to run on”.

“As a Hale property it will give us a foot in the town, who’s the Alpha there?”.

“Scott McCall”

“Wait Scott is an alpha and a werewolf since when”

“A few years now, Derek’s mother fought for him to get the position it’s a town with lots of young people they need a young alpha”.

“So dad there’s a barbecue at mine and Derek’s next weekend and we were going to go to Florida the week after is there any way you can come down sooner”. 

“I don’t see why not, I need to speak to your mother Derek”, he hangs up the phone and they settle in to watch the movie. Derek hands Stiles her phone which has a text from her father reading this Thursday, your MIL is sending someone to stay in the house for a bit and Derek’s uncle Peter is coming to get me. I can’t wait to use Derek’s private pool”. She shows Derek the text “I’m getting some brownie and ice cream do you want some?”

“Yes warm brownie though please

“Of course why do you take me for a philistine”, he laughs and kisses her forehead.

As she’s in the kitchen she remembers first meeting Scott. She was in the middle of a crowd being pushed around, being called a freak and loser. While other kids ignored her being bullied and some watched, Scott was the only one to break it up. They were ten, when she got to high school her classes mates made sure to let her know that no guy will ever want her. If anything he will be embarrassed by her, they kept texting and emailing her that along with shoving her in lockers and physically slapping her at times.

She remembered Lydia was never around to see the bullying. It was the start of sophomore year when she finally had enough and pinned a bully’s arm behind her back accidentally breaking it. After that she was left alone, she made sure to let them know just because she was deaf didn’t mean she was their punching bag. She send out an email to everyone in the school.

She remembered a classmate learning to sign just to make sure she knew the horrible things people were saying about her.

Looking back with Lydia in college and not in her life day to day, she had full use of her magic back then without knowing she had it. When she send the email to just a few of the bullies she really wanted it to be read by the whole school and it was.

She also detailed everyone who bullied her and what they did, in the end they were suspended. And the principal put on a special assembly on the importance of tolerance.

A ding brings Stiles back to the present she takes the brownies out the microwave and scoop ice cream on top of it, she checks on the apple crumble in the oven.

“Here you go, I’m warming up the crumble as well”.

“Is everything ok, I came in the kitchen before and you seemed deep in thought”

“Was remembering the first time I met Scott he saved me from some bullies, then I got to thinking how they use to tell me because I’m deaf no one will want me and I should kill myself. The bullying stopped when I was fifteen, looking back I used my magic and didn’t realise it, there was no Lydia to dampen it. Every time someone care up to me to start something, something would happen to embarrass them”

“Like what?” Ask Derek 

“They would trip or hurt themselves some how, I accidentally broke someone’s arm when she started pushing me. I wished that everyone who came up to me to bully me, would find themselves ridicule instead. Some how that translated to them getting hurt. I really enjoyed my last two years of high school and coming top of the class after all that was like icing on the cake. I signed my valedictorian speech and Scott interpreted it for the wider audience we lost touch when I moved to New York”.

“Now he’s in the know about the supernatural you should get in touch with him”.

She takes a bite of her brownie and ice cream and nods.

“At the end of the day Stiles you’re the one with your own business and house not to mention you’re seeing a billionaire who worships the ground you walk on. l bet half those people who bullied you haven’t achieved anything like what you have you’ve, You have a doctorate for goodness sake”.

“You always know what to say to make me feel better”.

“Just doing my job as a good mate, can you feel our mate bond it’s humming”.

“I feel a vibration”  
“It will have adapted itself with your deafness”.

“When we’re full mated we will be able to feel each other’s feelings”.

“So if I’m PSMing and it’s really bad you will be able to feel my cramps”.

“Yeah”.

When it was time for bed, they kiss each other good night and went to their separate rooms. Stiles called her dad and tell him about the credit and debit card. Her father seemed please at the news.

“I take it this is a big deal dad”.

“A very big deal he’s telling our community you’re his and he’s proud to have you by his side. Not all alpha’s give their mates this card. Some have embarrassed themselves and their pack by not giving the Luna a red card. It’s considered a disgrace to not treat your spouse well and show others how much they mean to you. Whether a pack is rich or not a spouse must get the red card it’s symbolic. I’m so glad he’s your forever I never have to worry he’ll cheat on you or abuse you”.

“I really lucked out with him”.

The day of the charity gala arrived and Stiles was in the living room waiting on Derek, she was wearing a Chanel red dress which cling to her curves, her brunette hair was up in waves down her back and she was wearing a silver bracelet and matching bangles Derek bought her as a surprise gift. He came down the stairs and she looked at him, he looked so handsome in his black tuxedo with his hair gel back. She got giddy at the though he was all hers. “You look amazing”, she blushes at the compliment “So do you”.

When the got to the gala, Stiles could feel the money in the air, it was the crème de la crème of New York high society. She ended up getting a really nice painting for the living room and Derek bid on a large giraffe and a meal at a swanky restaurant. They were about to leave when one of the organisers came up to Derek and thank him for the generous private donation to the charity.

It was her coming out so to speak, she and Derek were invited to a lot of dinners and parties and other charity events. Some people seemed shocked that she couldn’t hear them or that she sign but once they understood she was a good lip reader and Derek could interpret what she said they seem less standoffish.

“Some wondered why she didn’t have a operation and get her hearing back, she just walked away from that group of people. Derek’s parents were at the event and walked over to them just as the man finished asking her about the implant. Talia turned to the man and signed so Stiles understood her, “My soon to be daughter-in-law is deaf, will always be deaf and she doesn’t need to get her hearing back, spoilers she was born deaf and will always be deaf. Lucky for you she will never have to see you and your little group again as you’re ban from any party I host even the charity ones”.

As they were in the car Stiles turns to Derek, your mother has power, did you see how everyone stepped away from, what was the guys name?”

“Paul”

“From Paul when she said what she did”

“My mother is the top of the supernatural and human food chain in New York, she was angry on your behalf and people saw that not to mention he insulted a member of her family. Paul and his mates will be banned from other socialite party’s and events as well, and don’t be surprise if people start talking to you in sign language as well”. Trust me a lot of those woman and men you met tonight will be enquiring about classes to learn it tomorrow. The best way to keep in with my mother is to stay on her good side. Don’t forget there were other supernaturals there as well and they would have been insulted on our packs behalf so if they do business with Paul and his friends they will cut ties.”.

“Wait what”.

“We have treaties with other packs and they send their members to stay in mums territory, so by insulting a treaty member, they are forced to choose sides and they will choose mum’s. Like if they needed men to fight people who are trying to take over their territory mum would send some of our pack members to fight”.

The next day Stiles decided to show Derek her non-profit for deaf children, which gives a child a safe place to play and be themselves. “Children up to eighteen can come here, one day I hope to have a place for over eighteens to be able to come and meet each other. It can be very isolating being deaf, I want to have speakers come and showing them they’re not incapable of doing things, maybe have a mentorship program with different companies but it’s hard because an interpreter needs to be able to go with them and needs to be payed for”.

“Does mum know you have this?”

“You’re the first person I’ve shown my charity to from your family”.

She walks in her office, and turns on the computer to see different emails with people donating money to her non-profit. “Something tells me mum knows about this place and these people donating are from last night gala and look even Paul send you an email”.

“How did your mother know about my charity?”

“As alpha it’s her job, as my mother she was going to look up everything on you, something tells me she got them to donate after the incident and they were only too happy to”.


	14. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek make plans I’ll say no more enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a time jump in this chapter.

On the day of the barbecue Stiles and Derek were running around getting everything ready, a barbecue area was built in her backyard along with a pizza oven, she even had outdoor fridges and a bar. Stiles was a bit apprehensive as Jordan was coming she knew he wouldn’t hurt her, but her stomach was still in knots wondering if he would get pass the barrier.

When people started arriving she started bring more drinks to the outside bar, she looked at the meats which were marinating in different sauces. “Do you think we have enough food?” she ask Laura who was making potato salad. “There should be enough I know mum and dad and uncle Peter are making food to bring. Besides if we run out we’ll just call a restaurant and have them deliver food”.

“We are not doing that at my first barbecue with the pack”.

“You’re so lucky Derek living here, to have that forest as your backyard you can go for a run anytime you want and it’s protected by your mate and the forest itself is awake now. Meaning it’s not going to take kindly to any evil being done in it. “I need to find a male version of Stiles to be my mate”.

“There’s only one Stiles, yes I’m lucky every night I go for a run going from the backyard into the forest is perfect. The front entry has cameras where they monitor things”.

“Why don’t we choose a day once a week where the pack can come for a run here, it’s not like I have a lot of neighbours to complain about the noise”.

“Are you sure you didn’t know about the supernatural before because this house is in a perfect spot for werewolves”.

“You know I didn’t, the housekeeper comes in to say there’s a gentleman at the door asking for Stiles she washes her hands and go see who it is and sees Jordan Parish. She exhale deeply, happy he passed the barrier, she introduces him to Laura and they stare at each other. “So you’re my mate, what are you?”

“A hellhound, and a doctor”

“And you’re a Hale, well I would end up with someone close to Stiles wouldn’t I?”

“What do you mean?”

“They let Laura into who Jordan Parish really is”.

“I knew your mate was special, I didn’t know how special little brother, now if you excuse me Stiles I’m taking him to my room to get to know him”.

“You mean my guest room”.

“If Laura calls a room her own in someone’s else’s home, there’s no point in telling her otherwise, hopefully now she’s found her mate she will mature a little. She may even move out of mum’s and get a place of her own”.

“Your sister found her mate, I’m glad she’s got someone to share her life with. I’m surprised she hasn’t taken him outside and started introducing him to people”.

“She’s waiting for mum and dad to get here, so have you decided what you’ll do with the money donated to your charity?”

“I’ve not sat down and made plans yet but it’s nice to know we have a good amount of money in the bank now”,

“Does it feel weird seeing Jordan with my sister knowing he use to bone Lydia in this house”.

“You know what after our vacation I’m going to completely redo this place, there’s too much of her still here. I need to cleanse this house of her, Jordan never stayed overnight here with her”.

“What never”.

“Never”, her dad walk in the room with Derek’s parents, they start removing trays of food from their hands. Stiles hugs her dad and the Hales, “I don’t think we have enough room in the fridge for all this”.

“You’re right Derek we need a bigger fridge or a second fridge in the garage”.

“When we redo this place up, we’ll get a bigger one”.

“You guys are redecorating?” Ask Talia 

“Yeah, there’s too much of Lydia still here even the colour on the kitchen wall we choose together”.

“When were you thinking of starting?”

“After our Florida trip”, Derek tells his mother

“Stiles, Derek let me pay for this for you guys I’ll get an interior decorator and we’ll go through ideas, while you guys are away she can make a start”.

“Talia you don’t have to do that”.

“I don’t have to I want to plus this is going to be your martial home eventually, why not have it the way you want. You guys have a big backyard you could add more rooms, make the kitchen bigger”.

“I would love a basement babe”.

“Ok fine but if you get a basement I get a nice office, I suppose you’ll need one as well. When I say big fridge I mean big fridge. Oh Talia, Derek and I thought since we have basically a forest behind the house we should do pack get togethers at least once a week or so, so that the pack can get together and run in their wolf form”.

“I think that’s a great idea but maybe every couple of weeks to begin with, every week may leave you tearing your hair out. It gives me a break as well from hosting duties and since this is something you and Derek will have to do every week when you both take over the pack, this will be good training for you guys. Pack members use events like this to talk through problems they may have with you, we discuss other packs, any problems in the territory. It’s a good thing you’re remodelling the house”.

Two weeks later Stiles and Derek left for Florida with work starting on the house, whilst in Florida they paid their respect to the Alpha in the region, the house that Derek rented them had its own secluded beach and the sea beyond. Stiles felt like she was in heaven she was able to go in the sea morning and night, being in the sea water and being in a pool felt different to her. When she was in the sea she felt like she belonged there it was her home. When she was in the pool it was lovely but it didn’t feel the same.

Derek sometimes came on swims with her, she knew she could help him breathe underwater but she was only able to do it for ten minutes at a time. The day they realised this he seemed so scared and frightened sitting at the bottom of the ocean unable to breathe. She kissed him and he was able to breathe again. That night they talked about how he thought he was going to died and how she though she may lose him, somehow after the talking clothes came off and they made love.

The next day they spent all day in bed, Derek wanted to give her a nice, slow experience of sex after the frantic pace of the lovemaking the day before especially when he realised she was a virgin. 

When they got back to New York, it was to see the house in scaffolding, “Your mother doesn’t do things by half does she?”

“Our decorating ideas will still be implemented”.

“Yes after a whole ass extension is built”, they walk around the property. “Why is there a massive hole in the backyard”?

“Judging by the size of it, I’m going to say it’s for a pool”

“We never discussed a pool”.

“Mum mostly likely thinks it’s a good thing”.

“I’m not mad about the pool, for obvious reasons wait did you tell her about me?”

“No I didn’t”.

“Did I tell you your mother is overbearing?”

“You’re not telling me something I don’t already know”. They walk inside the house, at least there’s half of the house we can still use”.

“There’s no kitchen, Derek there’s no kitchen”.

“Let’s go to the penthouse, hopefully this project should take couple months tops”. In the end it took six months for the work to be completed. As she was putting protection spells up she looked at the now mansion where her four bedroom house used to be. She now had a eight bedroom house with two studies, a massive basement with tons of different rooms down there that can be used as bedrooms if necessary, a pool and pool house. The kitchen of her dreams with high end appliances, a cinema room and a gym but her favourite change about her house was the fact she now had air conditioning. 

She and Talia had conspire to do a room up that was off limits to Derek. When she did all the spells she could to secure the house. She and Derek walk into their house, all the Hales and her dad were present jutted around downstairs, Talia and her daughters was cooking and the Hale men were watching a ball game. She took Derek’s hand and took him upstairs they stood in front of the room he wasn’t allowed to enter. “Open it”, he does and sees a nursery done in neutral shades with everything a baby would need. “These a wall that’s not been decorated yet, I thought you may like to put your stamp on our son or daughters room”.

Derek starts to cry, “I’m going to be a dad”.

“Yes, in eight months that’s not the only surprise”, she takes them back downstairs and he sees all his family in the living room which was decorated with a congratulations Mr and Mrs Hale banner”.

“Remember when we got our marriage license from city hall and you said your perfect wedding would be one with just the family, then after your mother can go over board on a wedding party for her high society friends to see. Well Alan can marry us today, if you want”.

“I want, I can’t believe the day I find out I’m going to be a dad is the day I get married as well”.

“You’re pregnant?” ask a shocked Laura 

Stiles nods, “You kept that quite, I’m really going to be an auntie”, she and Cora hug Stiles while people congratulate them on the baby. “Alright let’s get married”. They stand in front of Alan who marries them, when the ceremony was over they showed everyone the nursery and the changes made to the house.

Stiles sat at the dining table wishing her mother was there but she was grateful to have her father there. She looked around her thinking just how lucky she was. They weren’t going to make the marriage public as yet, they still had the big wedding to do. Only a selected bunch of people knew of the marriage like the alphas of packs allied to the Hales.

They went on a three weeks honeymoon through Europe, Stiles was the happiest she’s ever been. That happiness faded somewhat when her charity was firebombed and a message was sent to her at her place of work saying I’ll be destroying everything you love one by one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter i really loved writing it. Currently writing chapter 23 and let’s just say jaws will drop.


	15. Aftermath

She phoned the police and they came and took the note away.  
“All that work we did on the building, those kids relied on the center. They can be themselves there”. Derek hugs her. “It shouldn’t take long to fix this place up”. She rubs his arms, “I remember how lonely it was being deaf and how places like this helped me come out my shell. I don’t understand who could have done this and why now, everything was going so well for us Derek”.

“I know baby but remember you need to keep as calm as possible think of your blood pressure. Mum is going to investigate this, we need to know if it was a human or supernatural that did this. Someone clearly have a grudge against you”.

“The cards message being typed out doesn’t help, I want to spent the night at the penthouse”.

“Okay but we’re going home the night after we can’t be seen as being fearful”

“I’m scared Derek, do you think it’s Lydia I haven’t seen her since that day she left my house”.

“I feel like if she was going to do something, she would have done it by now”.

“You forget she’s really smart she could have been planting revenge on me for months, the only other person it could be is what about that Paul guy who was banned from your mum’s party?”.

“He gave you a nice cheque for the centre remember and an apology he’s not stupid enough to do something like this. Last I heard mum said he was volunteering at a children’s hospital and doing a lot of “Charity” to get back in the fold”.

“Are you telling me that man wouldn’t do this because his social standing is more important to him that getting revenge”.

“In a nutshell, welcome to the upper east side, look how many people now know sign language just so they can speak to you. When mum is gone you’ll be top of the tree, queen bee so to speak”.

“Come on I need to lay down, the police has already taken my statement, beside I need to find some builders”.

“We have people in our pack and some allied packs that can sort this work out”. They went to the penthouse and Stiles took a quick shower and washed her hair to get the smell of the smoke out. She had just finished drying it when the doorbell rang she heard Derek go to answer it and heard her father’s voice. “Is she okay? I saw it on the news, to burn down a charity, a children’s one at that for kids with disabilities. I hope the culprits rots in hell”.

She finish dressing and walks out the bedroom to see Talia coming towards her. “We will find out who did this mark my words, Derek has called the doctor to take a look at you to make sure you and the baby are okay. We have one of the apartments on the floor below set up as a mini hospital. I bought over onion soup and fresh bread along with some other food”.

“Thank you for coming, all that way Talia”. Talia hugs her, “We’ll hold a fundraiser to get the place fixed up, come eat you and my grand-baby need the nourishment. She sits by the kitchen Island and David brings her a bowl of soup with warm bread. She takes her bowl and walk into the living room sitting by Cora and Laura. All the Hales were there, “You guys didn’t need to leave work”.

Laura looks at her like she’s crazy, “You’re a Hale, we look after our own besides we’re all spending the night”.

“There’s only four bedrooms and while the sofa is lovely to nap on, I can’t see it being comfortable to sleep on”. Everyone laughs, “What?”.

“It’s a sofa bed, the reason the sofa’s and chairs is so plush and deep and big is to accommodate us when we have pack nights here. Besides the floor below us is used by just us Hales and your dad, one of the perks of your brother owning the whole building. You forget how big this place is, the penthouse is the whole floor. So while there’s only 4 bedrooms there’s also other rooms used as extra living areas all with hidden beds”.

“Why the lesson about the size of this place and how many people it can fit?” Laura smile sadly “I needed to distract you with unnecessary info, you’ve been drinking your soup haven’t you. You’ve been given a shock today. You’re newly married and have a baby on the way this should be the happiest time of your life but someone tried to destroy something you love today which means a hell of a lot to you. I needed to babble for a bit to get you to have something to eat without thinking about the fire, which would have made you barely touch your food”. 

When the doctor came he examined Stiles and gave her a clean bill of health, which was a relieve to everyone. She slept after that and was woken up by Cora gently shaking her. “I’m so happy you’re okay”, she signs. “When I first heard I was so worried, what if you were alone and didn’t hear the fire alarm go off. All those kids that would need to be evacuated I dread to think what could have happen”.

“I was at work when I got the message. I was called by the person who was suppose to open the centre that day, that it was on fire. Derek and I came down and saw the state of the place and spoke to the police”.

“I’m really glad you’re okay, I feel like I’m normal when I’m around you”.

“Cora you’re normal all the time, but I get what you’re saying it’s like having community when you’re around another deaf person. I tell you what when the centre for deaf adults is finished being built why don’t you volunteer there, and see just how amazing how community is”.

“I will”

“What time is it anyway?”

“It’s just gone two o’clock”

“I need some hearty food, let’s go”.

“You may want to put your robe on over your pjs”, she quickly grab her robe from behind the door and wrap it around her. When she walked into the living room she was happy to just see Derek’s parents and Laura. “Uncle Peter had some errands to do, he’ll be back later”, says Laura.

“Laura can I ask you a question”

“Shoot”

“You’re older than Derek right, how come you’re not alpha after your mum?”

“You see how I’m Stiles I’m not alpha material, I know Derek will be amazing at the job, he’s driven and focused and a natural born leader. In short he’s everything I’m not besides I’m happy being on the sidelines watching him learn from mum how to be a good alpha”.

“You sell yourself too short, you’re driven and focus I’ve seen you in business meetings, you’re a tiger in them”.

“I love what I do, don’t get me wrong I’ll support you and my brother when you guys are in charge, like we help mum now”.

“I tell you what the pool is heated and there’s a cover on it let’s go for a swim I have tons of bathing suits you can borrow, there’s something I want to show you guys”. Derek looks at her, Are you sure?”

“I’m sure”.

“They all head for the pool and Stiles sit at the bottom of it, then she resurfaces and waves her hand and the water parts”.

“Holy crap you doing that?”

“She then make it rain over the swimming pool”, Stiles omg you’re really doing that!” exclaimed a shock Laura. Stiles then explains to everyone about her other powers. Everyone was shocked except Talia.

“Why are you not shocked at this revelation?”

“Your father told me who he was a while ago, besides your mother told me who she was married to over twenty years ago. I figured you would inherit some of his powers. It’s only been eight months since you’ve learn of the magical community you needed time to process everything. This was your secret to tell not mine”.

“You’re not angry I didn’t tell you?”

“No sweetie but this can’t be known outside of the people here and Peter, other packs will try to court you if they knew what you are. Thank goodness you just come across as a spark and nothing else. From what your mother said your father can hide it from people. He’s just known in the magical community as a common old garden variety witch”.

“I’ve read all the books my mother left me and the ones from my dad, I’ve been hiding the water side of me for a while”.

“Come Peter is due back soon, let’s make a start on prepping dinner”.

“I’m going have some of the stew you brought over I’m starving”.

“That’s why it’s there to be eaten”, says a smiling Talia, they go back downstairs and Stiles heat up a bowl of stew, she sits and eats it while watching the other Hales including Derek prep the meal for dinner. When she’s finishes eating she gives them a hand, “it’s a good job Lucy was able to reschedule all my appointments apfor today. I’m going back to work tomorrow”.

“Take a bodyguard with you, She’s will be a woman someone who easily blends in a crowd”.


	16. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened to Stiles and why she was wary of men.

“Derek I don’t need a bodyguard”

“I have to agree with him my dear, someone is out to get you they had no issue burning down a building used for kids with a disability.”. We have to assume they have no conscience, right now Your safety and that of your baby is all that matters”. Stiles stop peeling the carrot and look at Talia, “I can do a lot of magic now”.

“I know sweetie but the truth is being deaf puts you at an disadvantage. If someone is being followed they can hear and investigate, you can’t hear the things that would make you turn around and check”.

“Ok I’ll have the bodyguards, being deaf sucks at times, you’re just forced to live with this thing you have no control over, that at times can make you very vulnerable. I can’t hear to save myself if needs be or shout for help”. 

“I can’t understand how much this suck for you, but know we as a pack will do our best to take care of you. Before Cora I didn’t think about deaf people to be honest but seeing from afar just how much she had to go through and the prejudice of some people it made me furious, but then it hit me as mad I was was she was the one going through it. I realised then that not being able to hear can truly make you feel worthless if you allow it to. I see the way Cora has come out her shell, the way you interact with other members of our pack, how you’re loved and I know that you will NOT allow something you have literal no control over get you down. Yes you’re deaf and yes you need bodyguards but think of it this way even if you weren’t deaf you will still need them for your safety. I know what I want to say, but I don’t think I’m expressing it correctly”.

“I get it you don’t want me to go in a depression because I’m deaf which is something I can’t change, you don’t want me to think negatively of myself. Thank you Laura, you and Cora are like the sisters I never had”. They hug each other, the next day she and Derek returned home, she checked the mail to see him if there were any more messages from her unknown enemy. Derek notices the big sigh she did after looking through the mail. He reaches out his hands to her and draws her in a hugs she starts to cry on his shoulder. He curses glad she couldn’t hear the expletives coming from him his mouth. When she finished crying he calls for their housekeeper and ask her to make some peppermint tea. 

“Is anyone tailing Lidia to see what she’s doing?” ask Stiles taking a sip of her tea

“Yeah mom as someone watching her but she’s not doing anything suspicious”.

“Could it be someone from another pack, who thinks by targeting me, and hurting me they weaken you to the point this pack fall apart”.

“It could be”

“The guys tailing Lydia do they take pictures?” he nods. “I would love to see who she hangs around with like”. She watches as he types on his phone couple minutes later Derek shows her his phone. Stiles become white as a sheet, Derek ask her what’s wrong she doesn’t answer.

He lifts her up and take her upstairs into their bedroom, “Stiles you need to tell me what’s wrong I know it’s something to do with the picture I showed you”. 

After a while she looks at him, “That guy was one of the guys that wanted to force themselves on me that scar on his arm, I gave it to him. Looking back I realised my magic must have helped me”.

Flashback

Lydia and Stiles walk out the club, Stiles didn’t have any alcohol to drink no matter how much Lydia tried to tempt her to drink. She’s waiting on their taxis when Lydia goes back in the club to use the bathroom. Stiles is grab from behind and a cloth placed over her mouth, she wakes up in a warehouse that was being used as a flat. Three men come towards her, “finally you’re awake”, says a red headed man in his twenties. It’s no fun if you’re not kicking and screaming”, as the man talks Stiles look around her and sees there’s a kitchen with a knife on the counter. She sees chains and whips near the bed she’s placed on. As the men advance on her she prayed and wished that her hands were free. Her hands begin to become very wet and the tape holding them together began to slide to the point using her left thumb she was able to peel down the tape. 

The men started talking about what they would do to her not realising she was freeing her hands, as her feet weren’t tied together. When she got the tape off she was able to jump from the bed and grab the kitchen knife before any of them realise what was going on. They all advanced on her and she starts using the knife in a stabbing motion. One of the men got the chain from off the floor and began to tie his colleague up with it. “What are you doing shouts the redhead man?” While the man is distracted Stiles knees him in the groins making him fall to the floor, as she makes to move he grabs her leg she stabs him on his arm. She watches the man tied to the chair and the other man who’s just looks at her with a blank expression on his face. She looks around frantically for a door when she spot one she opens it to see she’s outside. Looking around her surroundings she had an idea of where she was, she textphone the police and gave a statement. She got home to see Lydia drinking hot chocolate and watching mean girls. “Wow you didn’t even spent the whole night with the guy, you should have let me know you were having a one night stand I was worried when I came back outside to see you left me. Good job the bouncer saw you leaving with a guy and told me”.

Stiles took a shower and told Lydia what happened, Lydia seemed upset for her friend but couldn’t understand how Stiles managed to escape three guys by herself. She kept asking Stiles what she was thinking while she attempted to make her escape. She kept asking to the point Stiles called her tackless. 

“If it was me it would put me off men for life especially being intimate in anyway with one”, she remembered Lydia saying to her.

End of flashback 

“When I got hold of the knife and they were coming for me, I wished that the guy who tied up the other one would do it, like I wanted a way to free my hands from the tape”, says Stiles.

“You said one of the guys was staring at you blankly, what if you can get people to do what you want”.

“I didn’t tell If to do that with words”.

“No but if you thought it and are powerful enough you could have forced him to do your will”.

“I’m going to ask my dad if he’s able to do that”, she calls her dad and he tells her that she can indeed bend people to her will but she must never do so unless she had no choice. After talking to her dad Derek calls his mum to come over and after going through all the pictures he was sent. She saw Lydia with all three men that took her, by the time the police got to the warehouse all three men were gone. 

“This can’t be a coincidence, she clearly knows these men well”, says Talia. 

“I think she sent those men after me, she wanted me scared and isolated and feeling like she was the only one I could depend on except my dad”.

“If you hated men and feared them, you would feel the same about your mate, she would have your magic to feed on for years. An unhappy Stiles made for a happy Lydia”.

“But Derek who’s to say they wouldn’t have killed me if I didn’t escape”

“Seeing Lydia with them tells me she wouldn’t have allowed that to happen, she needed your magic too much. These guys need to be punish we need to identify them and Stiles you need to go the police with their names once we find them out, so it’s on record”.

“Now we know she has accomplishes, do we know if they’re humans yet?”

“They’re humans”, answered Talia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t wait the competition starts


	17. Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Stiles meet again

“I refuse to make her take my happiness a second time, refuse. I’m a wife and pregnant do you know how happy that makes me. She’s f-up and I’ll rebuild the centre, is she still working at the same place?”

“Yes but a very good friend of mine is in charge of her hospital and trust me if she’s a siren it will be lost on him”, says Talia.

I know it’s hard but we’ll get through this together Stiles”. 

“These men I need to know what they did Stiles”, she looks at Derek who gives her a reassuring nod and she tells Talia about her kidnapping and how she knew the men. 

Talia couldn’t believe what she was hearing, “That thing has no feeling it’s incapable of feelings to be able to do that to another human being. I want her dead, I’m sorry Stiles but does Laura and Cora know about this?” Stiles shakes her head. “I think it’s a good idea to tell them so if they see her they know just how ruthless she can be. I’m sorry I know this is upsetting for you”.

“I was shock when I saw the redhead, I’m not going lie for a moment there I was back in that place. Then I remembered I got out they didn’t touch me, I’m the one who came out on top. My magic is now at full capacity and I’m a good potion maker and skilled spark. Plus I can force my will on the bad guys”.

“What do you mean?”, ask Talia 

“I want one of the guys to tie up his mate with the chain and ropes they were going to use on me and he tied his friend up”.

“How extraordinary”.

“I’m almost two months pregnant and have to deal with this now, the more I look at these pictures the angrier I get and that initial fear I had seeing redhead guy isn’t there anymore”.

“She wanted you to be fearful, by not giving it to that fear you’re taking back your power”, says Talia. 

“Talia I’m going to start prepping dinner you want to help, you know what I could do with right now a big family meal”.

“I’ll help what are we making?”

“I’m not sure do you think the others will come for dinner?” She ask Talia 

“Of course dear I tell you what how about some Caribbean food”.

“Really you can make that?”

“My grandmother was from Jamaica, she taught me well”.

“All that time I had it at your house I thought it was a theme night and the chef cooked it”.

“Mum tend to do the cooking on those nights and the chefs prep the food”.  
“That fish you do is soooooo good”.

Talia laughs, “I know it’s your favourite why do you think there’s always enough for you to take home. We do need to go food shopping to get the ingredients we need”.

“Heck with the big fridge we have now and the spare in the garage we can get double the ingredients for me to practice cooking with. We need to go to a specialist shop don’t we?”

“The girls should be here in half and hour and I’ve text everyone they will be coming for dinner later”.

“I’m going to go change”, when Stiles leaves the room Derek hugs his mum. “Thank you for doing this with everything she’s had to deal with lately she needs this distraction and this fun day. You guys should shop for some baby clothes while you’re out as well”.

“I love that girl as if she was my own and she’s carrying my first grandchild I’m going to do my best to make things as stress free for her as possible and should I ever see Lydia and her three friends I’ll tear them limb from limb”.

“You’ll have to get in line behind me and the rest of the family, I’m just glad she’s with us now and we are protecting her. I’m so grateful to god they didn’t touch her, not that it would make me love her any less. I’m just grateful she doesn’t have to relive a more horrible nightmare, at least now when she thinks about the kidnapping she can see she got herself out of there, her and no one else. She got to see how strong she was and still is to be able to gone through that and not allow it to destroy her life”.

Not long after Laura and Cora arrived, “A day of shopping and eating is just what we need there’s a new baby store in the mall. I need to get my niece or nephew something from their auntie Laura”.

“Derek you coming?”

“I need to catchup on some paperwork, I’ll see you guys later”, he kisses her goodbye and she leaves with his mum and sister. Laura drives them to the mall, “Where to first?” she ask while parking. “I would love a hot chocolate”, replies Stiles.

“Starbucks it is then”, they all got out the car and headed for Starbucks where Stiles order a large hot chocolate and a chicken sandwich with some fruits. Everyone else just got a drink and watch Stiles eating. 

“So Laura how’s it going with you and Jordan?”

“Who knew I could do a relationship for more than four months, it just feels right being with him. He’s asked me to move in with him”.

“Talia turns to her daughter, “You never said anything”.

“To answer the next question I’m thinking about it, on one hand I think it’s too soon but then I see what you and my brother have and you guys moved in together quite quickly”.

“All I can tell you from experience is this I love Derek with every fibre of my being and I love coming home to him and waking up to him. I waited ages to sleep with him because I want us to be friends first and have that solid foundation to make sure our future had a chance of surviving. I look the little tingle of magic I feel when he does something sweet for me”.

“It’s your magic being happy”, explains Talia. “Don’t rush your decision take your time you two have your whole lives together to look forward to”.

“Thanks mum”.

Stiles face changes from smiling to frozen, Talia and Laura follow her gaze to see Lydia coming in the shop. She sees them and gives them a smirk before going over to the counter and placing an order. She walks over to Stiles table, who quickly place her hand with her wedding ring out of sight. “Shame about your charity those kids didn’t deserve that, that’s a line not even I would cross. Still that same Stiles huh I mean you landed a billionaire, your picture is constantly in the society pages”. She laughs “Except now for the last few days it’s been for a different reason. He will leave you eventually you know, you’re what barely a witch, guys with his power need a powerful woman. Why he got a basement reject like you I’ll never know”.

“Was it not this basement reject you were stealing from because you know, you’re even more pathetic than me a common plain Jane with no real powers to speak of”, says Stiles smiling sweetly at her.

“You had your uses but know this he will never marry you and I’ll be surprise if you can give him an heir, still afraid of men are we?”

“Men have needs and let’s face it he will never have his fulfilled by you will he, miss afraid of men”.

“Speaking of men how are you and Jordan doing?” Ask Stiles

“We’re engaged and have a baby on the way”, replies Lydia.

Laura was seething and Stiles could see from where she was sitting that Talia was holding Laura back from getting up. “Congratulations so you managed to do the impossible”.

Lydia looked confused, “Why would being engaged to my boyfriend and getting pregnant by him impossible?”

“I just meant you finally tied him down, I’m curious why did you steal from me? Humour me we are in a public place where we can’t expose ourselves tell me why you needed me so desperately. What are you a siren?”

“I’m bored it’s not like you can hurt me now anyway, I’m half of what your friend would have told you I’m but not full siren my mother was only half. I need to feed off people like you, like how a vampire would need blood to live”.

“So you’re three different things then I’m sure you have found another victim by now”.

Our community is wary of me now they all know what I can do thanks to you so I’ve been forced to use the siren part of me and use the humans to survive”. Her name is called out for her order, “By the way Stiles unlike these two here I don’t have to pretend to like you anymore”. 

“Ah Lydia be thankful this is Starbucks and not outside on the street cause believe me you wouldn’t be walking away. You have a good day now”. She looks at Stiles in shock at her words.

They waited till she was out the door before Laura opened her mouth in a silent screen, “That lying piece of crap. She’s getting married to Jordan and having his baby yeah and I’m the Queen of Sheba”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve almost finish writing the ending to this, I’ve just finish writing chapter 31


	18. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad day turns into an even badder day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate me starting to write chapter 32, here’s an extra chapter for this week

“She’s still underestimating me which is a good thing, plus she’s not using men to stay alive the liar. If you need to feed off magic to survive trust me she’s feeding off it somewhere and somehow. Clearly she knows you’re the alpha Talia and chose her words very carefully. I think she may have had something to do with the fire or at least know something about it, you don’t smile and laugh when talking about a charity burning down”.

You’re right”, says Talia “And how does she not know only your true mate can get you pregnant my goodness she hates you Stiles”.

“I think it’s more jealousy mum think about it she thinks Stiles barely has any power but still it’s more than she has. She referred to Stiles as a basement reject yet look how many people have learned sign language because they know the power she has now and will have in the future. Their secret isn’t even out yet, man I want to be their the moment that thing takes its last breath”.

“Come on I came out to shop and buy things for my family I can’t do anything right now until the fire investigators finish doing their job. Let’s make the rest of today a happy one give me today we’ll go back to the doom and gloom tomorrow”.

“We can do that”, says Talia. “Come on I’m just going to put in a order for a panini I know Derek likes we can pick it up on our way back home”.

“Why not just come back here and order it when we’re leaving?” ask Stiles.

“This is a special sandwich they don’t do for anyone but our family and I need to introduce you to Johnathan. He’s in our pack this is is franchise of Starbucks”. They get to the till and Johnathan takes them in the back. “Don’t worry before the future alpha mate put up the shield I got the gist she wasn’t to be trusted. You’ll be glad to know her order took so long because I put a little something in her drink and on her sandwich”, says Johnathan.

“What?” Ask Stiles

“Laxatives and a little something to make her very sick, she will feel like she’s had the worse flu ever. She will be sick for about two to three weeks and the best bit she would never be able to tell it’s from here or she was magicked”, replies Johnathan.

“I don’t get it?”

“Stiles when the enemy comes in here or someone we’re unsure about we do this by laying them out like this we can investigate them without them really knowing. You’ll be surprise how many people are willing to talk when they know that the person they’re scared of can’t hurt them. Not to mention it gives them time to leave New York and start again. We’ve found out people have been dark witches, even terrorist using this method and anonymously told the human police the details”, explains Laura.

“I understand now”, says Stiles

“Keep on eye on her if she comes back here, she’s not to be trusted she’s in parts a Siren so be careful”.

“Her power is so weak as one I couldn’t really tell, but I’m sure her powers work on the humans. So she’s a threat to our pack?”.

“She feeds off magic and who knows what else she’s a threat to us all, she has demonstrates she has no conscience. She would kill kids and pregnant woman if it gains her power”.

“She’s a treat to Stiles so therefore she’s a threat to us all, we’re family if you hurt one of us you hurt all of us”, answered Talia. 

“She’s on CCTV her picture will be circulated around Alpha Hale, and thank you for coming to my establishment today it’s wonderful to see you”.

“Johnathan don’t forget the pack run at my house this weekend, I’ve yet to see you there”, says Stiles.

“I’ll be there I’m honoured to get a personal invitation from our future alpha mate”.

“You know no invitation is needed as long as you let us know you’re coming beforehand we’re all good”, says Talia. They place the order for Derek’s sandwich and left to go look at baby clothes. “How cute is this?”, Laura holds up a light blue top and bottom set with a cat on the front. “I’m definitely taking that”, says Stiles. They spent over an hour in the baby store before going into Victoria Secret where Stiles and Laura got new underwear before heading into a men’s shop then a furniture store. By the time they got home the Hales were all there. After saying hello to them Stiles and Derek took her bags upstairs she put the toys for the baby in the nursery and the new clothes in the laundry room to be washed.

“Look at us nesting preparing to be parents, I never thought I would be here married and having a baby”. Derek hugs her, “It’s amazing isn’t it I can’t wait till he or she is here. Did the shopping take your mind of things?”

“We ran into Lydia in Starbucks, I’m pretty sure she had something to do with the fire”. Derek kisses her forehead, “Don’t worry we’ll make her pay. We just have to figure out what’s going on with her and those guys first”.

“You’re right but it’s been months and all she’s done is burn down a building, I guess she’s not as bright as I thought”.

“She’s playing a long game Stiles, or she’s been making moves and we just haven’t seen it yet”. They walk downstairs and Stiles joined some of the Hales in the kitchen where Talia was washing(rinsing) the rice for the rice and peas till the water was clear. “I’m going to make a start on these vegetables wow there’s a lot here”. 

“If uncle Peter hadn’t have bought fish, cleaned it and seasoned it all up before you guys came back there would be a lot of work to do”, says Cora as she start chopping up her second batch of onions since she got to Derek and Stiles Home. After some time the food was ready and they sit down to a feast of Escovitch Fish, fried Plantains, Calaloo, fried chicken with kidney beans and rice with coleslaw, gravy and veg. 

Peter’s wife Marie get up, “We almost forgot the ackee and salt fish and fried dumpling”. Stiles digs in, “No offence but no one is getting left overs to take home mama got cravings, Talia can you show me how to make that soup you only seem to serve on a Saturday please”.

“Sure honey”.

“I’m moving out and in with Jordan”, announces Laura. 

“Ok”, says Talia, dinner was over and the men were clearing the table and cleaning up except for Peter who cooked, when Stiles got a flash in her mind from the Nemeton. “We need to get to the Nemeton quickly something is terribly wrong”, she signs hurriedly. “Cora stay with the kids this house is magically protected but you can’t be too sure be on the alert”.

“Will do mom”.

They hurry to the tree to see Lydia standing over the bodies of the three men who kidnapped Stiles. “You’re welcome my little present to you the cops are due here any minute now, what with your kidnappers turning up dead I’m sure they will have some questions for you. How lovely to have your shoe imprint as forensic for them to use in a case against you. Not to mention they have been threatening me and I told you and as a good friend you killed them for me”.

“Let me get this straight she didn’t kill them for kidnapping her but because they threatened you?” Ask Laura.

“Of course and I’ll be telling that to every radio and tv station, not to mention with my new found popularity every party I’m invited to. The Hales time is passed, its time for a new queen bee I’m going to enjoy watching you being the lowest on the totem pole. Your son dating a murder how will it look for you Talia. The shame of the association”.

As she’s talking Stiles walk around the tree, “They were sacrificed, you killed them as a sacrifice”. She touches the tree and sees Lydia dragging the drugged men to the base of the tree and sees her open her mouth and say something but doesn’t here what due to her deafness.

“You’re a dark witch, but your powers don’t work as they should, You’re a part siren, part witch and what else?”

“Lydia laughs, that’s the million dollar question now isn’t it”. Laura looks at her mom with worry “I’m going back to check on the kids”. 

“You gave him an invitation to your home which means the spells won’t work on him if he has bad intentions”. Laura runs in the direction they just came from.

“That’s how you knew we were in the store the manager called you”, says Talia slowly realising the two are working together”. Lydia giggles, “He should be killing your family you left behind by now”.

Everyone looks horrified except Lydia who looked elated, “What are you Lydia?” Signs Stiles, Lydia puts her hand on on her mouth and does a zip it sign. Stiles has the branches of the trees hold her legs in place and cover her mouth. “I’ll ask again who are you really Lydia, no screens, no mirrors, no lies. The truth . Now I know you can’t use your words but we’ll communicate my way. Stiles make a fist from where she was standing and move her hand back and forth. Lydia looked like she was in excruciating pain.


	19. The king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda and Stiles showdown continues and there’s a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The competition will begin from chapter 21.

Stiles let her hands fall and Lydia looks at her in both shock and awe saying nothing. Stiles makes a pulling motion with her hand and one of Lydia’s leg goes soft like it deflated, she signals to the tree to let her speak. “I’m St Thomas”.

“What does that mean?” Ask Stiles

“I’m Lydia St Thomas not Martin”, her other leg deflates as well. “Try again you’re a Martin which is where your banshee power comes from”, says Derek. 

“I’m St Thomas not Martin”, a ball of energy hits her. “She’s weaken enough please save me Stiles, she’s possessed me and has been for a very long time”. Everyone stops in their tracks at that, “What do you mean?” ask Stiles.

“You and I was childhood friends we met when we were very young single digits, she possessed me our last two years of high school together. I’m sorry she got those girls to purposely hurt you, why do you think she was never around when you were being bullied. She was watching her handwork from afar”. Stiles starts to cry as she walks closer to Lydia. “You saw all the hurt she did, did you ever try to fight her so you could take over?”

“I did like just now, when she was weaken?”

“What is she a mix of?” 

“Well siren you know, as well as banshee but she’s human so she’s nothing special really”. 

“If that was true she wouldn’t need to steal magic now would she”, says Talia. Stiles smiles at Lydia, “You want me to help I’m going to need the truth”.

“I’m telling you the truth”, she starts to cry and hold her hands out to touch Stiles only to get a shock when she feels a forcefield. “Not so basement level after all”, murmured Lydia impressed.  
“What was that?” ask Stiles pretending not to have lip read what she said. “Nothing, just I wished that I could help you but I can’t. I’m sorry your boyfriend will now hate you for getting half his family killed”.

They hear the noise of approaching feet, Lydia smiles “Three counts of murder one”. One of the officers walk up to Stiles, Derek and Talia. “Sorry for this clearly couple kids are playing a prank on us”, they look at the tree that’s holding Lydia and smile. They look down where the three bodies are and kick the dirt as if nothing was there. “These woods can get dangerous at night please be careful on your way back, bloody tree huggers”, he whisperers as he leaves loudly enough for everyone to hear.

“What the hell how do they not see a dead body?” Ask an incredulous Lydia.

“Do you know when I started to distrust the Starbucks guy?” Ask Stiles

“When he said the personal invitation bit, you see I’ve been to a lot of pack get togethers and I’ve never and I mean never seen him before. I’ve met most of the pack by now they have to meet me since I’m going to be helping Derek look after them someday. It helped when Laura told me what he put in your drink, an Alpha wouldn’t tell someone low down on the pole how they get information that’s easy to sell to our enemies not to mention, put us all in danger if he just starts bragging about knowing”, says Stiles. “So I knew he was high up in the pack yet I never met him before you hide him for a reason”. Lydia looks surprise everyone else just look lovingly at Stiles.

“Do you know those movies that tell us certain people need to be invited into a persons home well a big bad I should say”, Lydia shrug. “A vampire that’s who, so that tells me two things you’re a kind of magical vampire who doesn’t need to be invited in to a house but you crave magic like a movie vampire craves blood. I’m guessing me giving your pal oral permission to enter my house was used in a dark way so he can enter am I warm?”

“Your boyfriends family is getting killed and you’re here monologuing with me”. 

“If that homemade carrot cake has been ruined I’ll personally come back here and kill you twice”.

“You can’t kill me, hence your monologue”.

“My monologue is so Laura can get the traitors and bring them here to die with you I’m buying time for Johnathan to get here. Your siren mojo only works on unmated men, not in love with their partners ones whether they’re supernaturals or humans, once a siren always a siren and your mojo always work”.

“The tree isn’t happy with you”, says Derek “You’ve contaminated it and now you need to address the balance”. As he talks Laura comes walking up with Johnathan and another person. “Mom”, says Lydia.

“What have you gotten yourself into this time. Stiles nice to see you again what are you doing out here?”

“She’s keeps saying she’s a St Thomas and not a Martin”, says Talia 

“Possession really Lydia have I not taught you better than this”, says her mother.

She turns to Johnathan, “Dad”.

“I’m tired of cleaning your mess up I’m so glad I’m not relate to you”.

“Dad I..”, She doesn’t get to finish her sentence the tree breaks her neck, her mother screams and turns to run. Laura pushes her on the ground, “How did you hide you were a banshee from us?”

“I’m not her real mother”, Stiles rips her heart out, she sees the look Talia gives her. “Lydia never told us a word of truth, trust me mother dearest wasn’t going to either”.

“Now Johnathan” says Talia, “You’ve been a very bad boy, start talking you do have a wife and children at home waiting for you after all. Starting with how she hid she was a banshee, as being banshee isn’t one of those things you could hide, extremely dark magic was involved I’m sure of it”.

“Lydia’s mother liked to eat a particular type of food, the blood was good for hiding what she is”.

“What virgin blood, mixed with her steak sauce, Stiles look at him smiling thinking she made a joke, till she saw Johnathan’s face. “Eww cross, cross, cross”.

“All she had to do was hold any part of them and she could automatically drain them of blood”.

“Wow look at that pigs are flying, do you see them Derek”.

“You know Stiles I do, we’ve been here long enough we need that information now”. Stiles looks at her watch, “Is that the time, it just flow by, tell me everything you know about what Lydia has done, what she’s planning and why you were working with her. The truth and nothing but the truth FYI if you try to lie you’ll experience pain and I’m not talking a little bit of pain, I’m talking kill me now please to make it go away kinda pain. We will be going to Lydia’s apartment after everything is done here”.

Johnathan starts talking, “I met Lydia first when she moved here for college, then I met her mother after. My wife and I had an argument the day I met Lydia’s mother I was angry with my wife and a siren can use that bit of anger to charm you. She was so good for my ego before I knew it I was hooked on her but even making up with my wife didn’t undo her spell on me. I stop coming to pack activities because I wouldn’t have gotten in with the magical protection around the houses. I was willing to do whatever it took to get rid of Angela’s hold over me even if that meant destroying the Hale Pack. When you told me there was a potion to put in a drink to use to the packs advantage I told Angela about it but I lied about what it would do. I told Lydia you were in the diner because I genuinely wanted her indisposed I played her father to people her mother was using and at times we went out of town with her. Mother and daughter in the same room is enough to make you want to blow your brains out trust me. I never killed for them and would always go back and try to help those they hurt, if I could help or free their victims before they returned to a room to kill them.

They’re sirens and the banshee in them isn’t very strong well in the mother anyway, she use other people’s blood to dilute who she was from other supernatural it changes her smell. That’s why you couldn’t smell her before Laura she needs to feed every hour that’s why you could smell her now. Lydia enjoyed killing a lot it was like her banshee side instead of making her scream death made her take it as well. She had a parasite in her from her messed up banshee powers, we all know banshees can do a little magic but she figured out she can steal it by infecting her host, but for some reason no matter how much she touched you and infected you with the parasite which drains a person’s magic. It never infected you instead it gave her a minute amount of your magic and your skin remained intact Stiles.

She thought of killing you but it’s like every time she did something like poisoning your drink for instance she broke the mug or the plate would slip out her hand and she was never able to kill you.

Do you ever notice that whenever you and her ate in the diner if she touched your food or drink I would run over and do or say anything to not get you to take a bite or a sip afterwards. I never worked out why but I had this need to make sure you didn’t die that to this day I can’t explain. It was like when you came into the diner I was responsible for you. When I heard her tearing you down the other day it was like the bottle appeared in my hand magically when I got her drink ready. I was angry on your behalf and wanted to kill her for what she said to you”.

“You felt a need to protect her?” Inquired Derek 

“Yes, I know she decided she wanted you and was going to do everything she could to break you too up”.

“Did you know she send three men to kidnap and rape me lucky for me the rape didn’t happen”, says Stiles. Laura makes a loud noise tears forming in her eyes. Johnathan starts screaming “No, no please no. The bastards I swear on the lives of my children and wife I didn’t know”.

“Swearing on them don’t mean anything anymore you’ve been deceiving them for years”, says Laura angrily.

“They’re dead I’m free, please don’t kill me take me to Dr Deaton please let me help you, I know about the people coming”.

“Why did you not explain to Alan you were under a sirens curse he could have cured you, helped you”, screams Derek.

“I was always thinking of my family and the real possible they could be killed”.

“Did they use them to keep you in line?” ask Laura. Everyone turns around at the sound of approaching footsteps. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief to see its Stiles dad. “You”, says Johnathan pointing at John, “I remember now I meet you the day I met Lydia and the day I met Angela. His eyes widen, “My king I’ve failed you”.

“You are exactly where you should be and we will soon know the plans they have, your job was to go undercover and you played your part well”.

“Dad, What the hell is going on?” Stiles watches as John waves his hands, “Stiles this is your head guard he agreed when the parasite came to town to look after you. We knew it was only a matter of time till you followed Lydia to New York”.

“I don’t understand”.

“I’m king of our people, your mother was killed by Lydia at the bequest of her mother who wanted to take her place. I wanted to kill them the minute I found out what they had done, but they were plotting with others to take the throne. So I did the next best thing I removed their memories of being a nymph and left them with the little bit of banshee and siren DNA they had. Taking as much magic from them as possible. Killing your mother in cold blood cursed them to be parasitic creatures. It was foretold you would be mated to an alpha king so everywhere, you would lived I’ve place my immortal guards to protect you.


	20. Immortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for the competition coming next chapter

“Waited did you just say immortal guard”, Stiles ask her father.

“We’re immortal “.

“How is Lydia and Angela dead then?” ask Talia.

“They died as half banshee and half siren. The tree will never let Lydia out and Angela without her heart can’t be returned to the land of the living. Now Johnathon it’s time to fulfil your destiny”. He walks over to him and touches him on his shoulder Johnathan’s eyes cloud over and become milky white.

They watch as his eyes return to normal and he holds his hands out for the heart in Stiles hands and crushes it till it becomes like sand. They watch as the stain on the Forrest floor starts lighting up where the heart pieces land. Stiles father reaches down and touches the sand. “This will let you retrace her steps from before she came here, follow it”. Johnathan bows to her father and leaves.

“Stiles my darling daughter water the Nemeton”, Stiles raises her hands and it starts to rain and saturate the ground around them. 

“Why did the cops not see the three bodies before?”

“They’re part of our pack dear they stay on the fringes of our pack on purpose so supernatural visitors don’t know their status within our pack. They’re humans who know about the supernatural and help us cover it up most are born human to supernatural parents”.

“So they saw the bodies and pretend like they didn’t”, says Stiles finally understanding

“Yes”

“Can we go home now I’m starving and I want to see what mess was created in my house. I’m going to assume someone will take care of those bodies?” The tree extends three branches and pulls the bodies inside itself.”The tree is telling me it needs one more sacrifice to balance itself out”.

“Leave that to me”, says her father “You go home and rest”. Stiles hugs her dad and leaves him in the forest. While she and the other Hales walk the path back to hers and Derek’s home. 

When they reach her house, Stiles looks around her. “Why is this place so clean”, she signs.

“Your father had people come and help us clean up”, replies Cora. “Damn who knew he had that much power. We were ambushed but the weird thing is while those men and women that were with Johnathon did everything to harm us he didn’t. It was the weirdest thing he took a hit for me by accident but I don’t think it was an accident”.

I’m going to warm up the leftovers and reheat dessert. Someone help me set the table please. Stiles sees Peter and hugs him, “Did they hurt you badly I know you heal fast but did they hurt you”.

“Why don’t you and Talia sit, the rest of us will sort the food out then we can swap stories. When you left I thought you came back we heard your voice at the front door but it was just a recording where you invited someone over to the house. I knew then we were in trouble because only dark magic can circumvent a protection spell”, explains Cora.

“Lots of people barge into the house and we started fighting for some reason there were humans in with them we knocked then out first then we started fighting the supernaturals. We were outnumbered then your father just appeared with people and started fighting with us. When it was over he looked at Johnathon and nodded and Johnathon took off with Angela into the forest with Laura following them. Your father’s men disappear with the people that came here. He shouted leave one person I need the person with the blackest soul. His men disappeared and your father strengthened the protection spelling making it impenetrable to any dark magic. Then he went to find you. Just as you returned the guy that was tied to the chair that your father needed disappeared ”. 

When the food was ready they tuck in telling everyone else what happened in the forest. “Since there was enough room everyone stayed over. That night Stiles was tossing and turning in bed. Derek put on the lamp by his nightstand on. “Let’s talk about what’s bothering you”.

“Who says there’s something bothering me?”

“Your tossing and turning”.

“My dad knew Lydia killed my mum, his wife and he still keep her around me. Why would a person do that?”

“Only your dad can answer than but I have to say, your dad I’ve never heard of his species before except as something that died out a long time ago. Lydia and her mother was part of that myth of the mermaid and nymphs. I would have kept them close as well where I could keep an eye on them. Lydia never mention killing your mum maybe the reason for that is she doesn’t remember doing it”.

“When dad took her memories maybe he took that as well. Derek I’m immortal you’re going to die and leave me and our child one day”.

“Everyone dies at least I would have had a good life with you”. 

“I have to live without you no matter how much of a good life we had you will be gone”.

“Maybe your dad will have a solution”.

“My mum isn’t here so I highly doubt there’s a solution Derek”.

“Calm down Stiles the baby doesn’t need your stress”.

“How do I go on without you for eternity Derek how?”

“I can’t answer that for now let’s go to bed and get some rest”.

As they sleep, Stiles dreams of four copies of herself, then she sees just herself in a world where she and Derek seems to be a King and Queen.

She wakes up in the morning to nausea, she runs to the bathroom and empties her stomach. Derek comes in the bathroom and holds her hair for her. Then he hand her a toothbrush with toothpaste on so she can brush her teeth. He joins her in the shower washing both of them, there was nothing sexual about it. He was making sure his wife was taken care off. 

“Come on sit on the bed and I’ll bring you up something to eat, what about some crackers”.

“That will be great and some ginger tea as well please”. Derek leaves her in the bedroom and goes downstairs to see his mum in the kitchen. “Stiles still sleeping?”

“No she had bad nausea she’s resting in bed I’ve just come down to get her tea and crackers, in half an hour she will be right as rain. We’ll mostly likely come down for breakfast around then”.

“How is she doing after yesterday?”

“She’s concern I will die and leave her”.

“It’s to be expected dear all married couple think about the death of a partner it’s natural”.

“Maybe but she will live forever mum she and our child”.

“Enjoy them while you can love now go give your wife her tea and crackers I remember how awful the early months of pregnancy can be”. Derek takes the tray up to Stiles who was sleeping he puts the tray down and leave her sleeping. Walking back downstairs he starts setting the table for breakfast. “Is Stiles father here?” He ask his mother.

“I’m not sure”, she replies. Derek and his mum was laying out the breakfast feast when people started coming down the stairs. When everyone including Stiles was gathered around the table they began to eat. “Derek tells me you’re still being sick in the mornings”. Stiles turn to Talia, “Yes I’m going to see if my OBGYN can fit me in today. He did offer me some tablets to help but I refused it”.

“I took anti sickness tablets for all three of my pregnancies you should be fine taking them”.

“Thank you Talia as anyone seen my dad this morning?”

“No”, says Laura, “Have you checked your phone?”

Stiles checks her phone to see a message from her dad saying he has something to take care of but he will see her for dinner at her place. “He’s coming here for dinner later, I hope you can can all come by”.

“So you’re a Princess, does that make Derek a Prince since he married you?” Ask Cora. Everyone turns to look at Stiles, just then the doorbell rings Cora get up to answer it, she returns to the dining table with Jordan holding a box of donuts. “Morning all I bought donuts but your breakfast seems better is there enough there for me?”

“Yes pull up a chair and dig in”, says Stiles when breakfast was over the children were driven to school and Stiles and Derek made an appointment to see her doctor. They were in the car when It hit Stiles that Lydia was dead she would never see her again. She wanted to feel some emotions because of it but she didn’t. 

They go to their appointment and as the gel is placed on her belly and she sees Derek crying she wished she could hear her baby’s heartbeat.


	21. Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The competition is now on look for chapter notes at the end it runs for two weeks from today 14/02/2020

But she couldn’t, when the doctor wipes the gel off her stomach and Stiles was able to sit up, with Derek interpreting she told the doctors she wanted the sickness tablets. They had to wait for some blood results and Stiles looked at her sonogram smiling she may not be able to hear their baby’s heartbeat but she could see him or her and see how much they’re growing. The doctor came back and told her she was slightly anaemic and she would have to take iron tablets. She also told her she need to put on a few more pounds.

After they left the doctors they went to Cora’s diner where Stiles ordered stir-fried spinach and broccoli with brown rich and chicken in a tomato sauce. Derek had a burger and fries. “It’s a good job we went to the doctors today before my iron got even lower”. Derek put down his burger and holds her hand. “We’re very lucky we should get mum something as a thank you if it wasn’t for her we would have waited till our next appointment”. They finish their meal they knew none of the Hales went to work after what happened the day before. 

Stiles and Derek went to the mall and she bought Talia a nice wool sweater and a scarf. Derek bought his mum a necklace with her initials on it as well as a charm bracelet. They pop into Stiles work she had a temp filling in for her. She ask her receptionist how’s the day been then she get some paperwork to take away with her. Then she and Derek stop off at the Hale building so he could pick up some files he needed. She’s in Derek’s office when someone came in without knocking which she thought was odd as his secretary and P.A. knew she was here. A tall man wearing a black suit comes in. “”Excuse me I didn’t knew someone was in here are you Mr Hales new secretary or something?”

How odd thought Stiles she’s married to a billionaire her picture is in the papers a lot with him by her side and this man doesn’t know who she is especially if he’s one of Derek’s workers.

“I didn’t get your name”.

“It’s Trent Martin”.

“Well Trent did you want something?”

“No I just wanted to see if Mr Hale has some papers for me”.

“How is it you can sign?”

“I was just always interested in the language”.

“I’m confused the admin outside would have told you Derek wasn’t available yet here you’re in his office why”.

“Like I said looking for some papers”

“Looking for or looking through his papers what are you really doing in here and why did the receptionist let you in?”

“I don’t have to answer to you”, there was a knock on the door, Derek’s secretary Tamera walks in, “Sorry it took so long Mrs Hale but I wanted to make sure you got the good hot chocolate”. Trent looks shocked at that news. “I better go relieve Susan she’s covering the front desk for me”. When Tamara leaves Stiles turns to Trent “I’m guessing you’ve been sleeping with Susan or you’ve flirted constantly with her and this isn’t your first time snooping in my husband’s office when he’s not here”. Trent goes to leave but is stopped from doing so with magic Derek walks through the door and Stiles unfreezes him. Trent looks confuse Stiles sips her hot chocolate, “Trent here came into your office for papers. He doesn’t seem to understand as the big boss it’s YOU that gives him papers or his boss. Yet he’s brazen enough to walk into the owner of his company’s office. I’m, gonna call security for them to hold him in a room while you check if he’s an actual employee here”.

After security came and took Trent away they found out that he did in fact work there as a low level employee in the mail room and had only been there for two months. The background check on him came up clean which they did when he was hired. Derek wanted a more throughout check down on him immediately. “Did you tell Tamera we’re married?” She called me Mrs Hale before in front of Trent” .

“No I didn’t we’re keeping it quiet remember although now is a good time to put it in the open as I’m sure Trent won’t keep his mouth close. As for how Susan knew we were married I didn’t tell anyone in the office”. He calls Tamera in his office, “How did you know Stiles is my wife?”

“Susan told me, she said a friend of ours saw a marriage license in one of your files. I was supposed to keep it a secret. Please don’t fire me I need this job”.

“How many times in the pass two months has Susan covered the desk for you, that’s not really her job?”.

“At least three times a week”.

“So a lot have you ever seen her with Trent?”

“Who?” Stiles shows her a picture of Trent she secretly took. Tamara looks at the picture, “That’s Bobby Bernard, Susan’s boyfriend”.

“Well Bobby was found in here, if Stiles wasn’t here he would have been going through my stuff I suspect as usual. My marriage licenses was in my locked draw but he saw it somehow. They clearly used you to get to me”. Tamara looks at her boss sure she was going to be fired.

“Did you tell them private details about me, like me being supernatural for instant?” Tamara looks affronted, “I would never betray the pack that way Alpha, I would never put all our lives in danger. Your mum took me and my mum in when dad was drinking and hurting us, the pack became our only family for a long time till he cleaned himself up with your mother’s help and rehab”.

“I had to ask you that Tamara, I’m curious does Susan know about the supernatural at all?”

“She’s never mentioned it to me but who’s to say she didn’t know, Bobby could have been one I although I don’t smell another supernatural scent in the room”.

“He could be wearing scent blockers or had magic perform on him to hide his scent”, Stiles thinks out loud.

“I need to find a new P.A someone supernatural someone from the pack someone extremely loyal. I don’t know what that guy was doing here but it wasn’t good. You freeze him and yet the normal that was weird didn’t come out of his mouth, a normal person would be wondering what the hell is going on. The pack could be in danger Tamara do you know where this Trent/Bobby lives?”

“Actually I have his address in my phone”, she runs and gets it. “I had to pick up Susan once from his house and drive her to work. I’m sorry I didn’t know he was a wronging”. 

“How would you but you should have suspected when she suddenly out of the blue was willing to cover for you three times a week. By the way where those always set days she converted are was it random?”

“Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday Alpha”, her eyes bulged. “Always when you have meetings with the shareholders”.

“It could be corporate espionage but my gut is telling me it’s more than that, I think Trent is a supernatural. Tamara I’m not going to fire you but you have do do six months of intense training with the pack on how to spot red flags that may not look like red flags, which is one of the things to be taught to you. My mother will be in touch with you I get the feeling she will want to have a word with you anyway”. Tamara leaves , “Oh Tamara send in Susan so I can fire her ass” when Tamera left the room Stiles looks at Derek, “So she didn’t see Trent who was in the room with us that’s weird”.

“It is”, replied Derek

Stiles search for a bug again but come up with nothing your desk was it just a key you locked it with?”

“Yes Stiles she walks over to it and examine the lock something didn’t seem right. She holds her hand out and the lock appears in it. Your lock is a bug, now that is some magic right there”, she places a hand over the lock in her hand and it crumbles. “She calls one of the packs locksmith to come and change all the locks on Derek’s floor and to fit a new lock for his drawer she will infuse with magic. They hear a commotion outside they go to investigate to see Tamara had changed into her wolf and they see Susan throw a powder over Tamara’s wolf. Stiles freezes the scene before the powder could hit Tamera’s wolf. Derek manoeuvres Tamera out the way then realises Stiles froze the whole floor including those that came to see what the noise was. 

Suddenly they hear a pop and a male guy looking like Stiles with big brown eyes and brown hair and freckles turns and smiles at her, “I hope you don’t mind but I froze the world well, except for you and your dad and Derek over here. Not that you three would freeze anyway”, he rambles.

“Who are you and why do you look like me?”

“You know who I’m, for now let’s see what Susan has to say for herself I’ve been looking forward to having her with me for a long while”. He smiles gleefully, “I can’t wait to get started on her, vengeance is the best”. Derek and Stiles look at him open mouthed, “You going to unfreeze her or what’, shouts male Stiles.

Susan unfreezes and look at the scene around her, “It’s safe to assume you’re fired immediately now tell me who Trent/Bobby really is”, says Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we once again meet Stiles I need you to tell me the real name of his character, and what his job is. I’m not going to tell you which of my other books he’s from.
> 
> Question 1) boy Stiles real name  
Question 2)boy Stiles job, this one should be easy to get if you answer question 1 correctly.
> 
> Question 3) does she/he have a nickname?
> 
> Question 4). What World does he/she belongs to.
> 
> Question 5) what book is he/ from?
> 
> Answer those questions correctly you get to pick the first name of a character in the book, is he a hero or a villain. You decide
> 
> P.S. there will be so many Easter eggs in this book tying it to the series. There’s Been some already.


	22. Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’s you guys doing with the competition? Don’t forget it ends next week.

“Trent is a seducer literally he and this Lydia woman were working together to take over the Hale pack and they tried to sell company info”.

Male Stiles raises an eye brow, “Try to sell company info”. Susan glares at him, “Okay they sold your company info to other packs. Oddly enough I know he didn’t tell Lydia you were married. My job was to be the perfect P.A. While helping to bring the company down from the inside unfortunately your pack is loyal and many of them work here and try as we might none of them turned on you”.

“So a non wolf was going to take over a wolf pack, thank you for that I needed a laugh today”, laughs male Stiles.

“Start writing names and addresses of people you have been working with”, Stiles makes pen and paper appear in her hands and gives it to Susan who sits and starts writing. “Hey harpy we don’t have all day, well we kinda do till you do that list, but I’m bored and dying to tear you to pieces. Susan looks at male Stiles like she’s really seeing him for the first time. 

“How do I know you and why isn’t my dad frozen?” ask Stiles

“Not in front of the perp and it will come to you, are you finish yet Susan, I’m getting even more impatient waiting for you and trust me that won’t be good for you”. Susan finishes writing and gives the list to Derek. “Good, good”, male Stiles hold on to her and she starts to catch on fire till only ashes remains. Stiles walks into female Stiles who opens her mouth in shock as she remembers her other selves. She touches Derek arm then kisses him, “My love this is your world”.

Stiles removes the memories of everyone who saw what happened so that they don’t remember seeing a wolf or anything else that shouldn’t be possible in a work place. 

Tamara looks at them, “Where did Susan go I was just.. Derek cuts her off. “When the locksmith gets here please show him in. I’m going to order food to be delivered from the Italian down the road. Tamera do you want anything it’s on me?”

“A meat pizza and ziti please, I’m feeling really hungry”. Derek and Stiles walk back into his office. “Well this trip turned out to be informative. I know who I’m and where I’m , this is our new home away from death. Our child needs to be born here in this realm where my father is, our child will grow and become immortal like us”.

“There’s four versions of me and three of them had children born to them in their worlds. They had to watch them die and live with only a memory of them”.

“I’m so happy Stiles went to the warriors world, because he became her and became pregnant. He gave us the gift of the real warrior being able to get pregnant as was in the agreement whilst creating the different worlds for you. So by me creating this one for myself in the realm of the gods. We will become parents”.

“And my dad is here as backup to fight off any creature who will come to kill us and prevent the birth”. They order the food and saw the locksmith who changed the locks at Stiles house and two other people with him. The food came and Derek distributes it out. They eat and when the locks were changed Stiles made it so no one could enter Derek’s office that he didn’t want to. She was a goddess after all. She and Derek realise they get to experience family on a world whilst knowing who they really were and were going to savour every second of it.

Derek drove to Talia’s house and gave her the gifts they bought for her, she was very touched. They stay their for a while as Stiles had fallen asleep. As Derek talked with his “mother” he found the act of being in a family fascinating. The laughter, the teasing and when his uncles, sisters and cousins came he was only too happy to join in family fun times. He never experienced family, true family and he saw for the first time just what his wife had in her worlds. A sense of belonging, pride in knowing you made someone happy and so much love it was overwhelming. 

“Hey Derek you okay?” He looks at the concern face on Laura. “I’m good it’s just today has been trying he tells them about Bobby and Susan’s betrayal. They listen carefully then his mother says. “We deal with these things like we always do like a family”. He saw now why when Stiles when to earth for the first time she wanted to keep these people around. They were truly decent and loving. 

Stiles woke up and wanted a glass of mango juice. “I smell jerk chicken and rice and peas. Are we having Caribbean again?”

“Yes I needed to stress cook after yesterday. Your father is coming here for dinner instead of yours, I texted him when you were asleep I could see how tired you were”.

“I’m just going to wash up and brush my teeth because hello morning breathe after my power nap”. She walks into Derek’s old room where they stay when they stay overnight. She’s in his en-suite having a shower after brushing her teeth when Derek walks into the bathroom.

“Care to join me”, Derek strips off and join her in the shower. “This is weird and fascinating at the same time”. He soaps her up, “I have never remembered everything before while I’m on the earths, thank you”.

“What for?”

“For our child, I would come here a thousand times just to be able to know there won’t be a memory after we leave but a permanent reminder of him or her”.

“The loophole will only allow me to create this world once”.

“Am I selfish for not being bothered about the underworld right now?”

“You shouldn’t be, I connected to it while you were sleeping. Death is doing a good job in our absence and we know he will never try to take it from us”.

“He’s a good friend”.

“Speaking of friends I want to meet this world’s Scott he’s a good guy here”. 

“I’ll get in touch with him later remind me to ask your mother for his details, I was so pissed off before Stiles manifested himself”.

“Well now that you know who you really are you can use the skills of your other selves by bring them forth”.

They finish showering and got dress in new clothes. Derek in grey jeans and a blue shirt and Stiles in a Chanel red skater dress. They walk back downstairs to winks and smirks from the other adult Hales.

“Mum I’m going to put a statement out about my marriage. This Bobby character is being interrogated as we speak by the police. Do we have pictures and a report of Lydia’s house yet?”

“Stiles dad is bringing all the information over later”.

“Excellent I get to make a cherry pie”, says a beaming Stiles. Later when dinner is ready and everyone is sat around the table eating her father walk in. “Evening all I’m starving this all looks good”. 

“So John any new information?”

“Johnathan is still working on it”.

“So are you like a king of the sea or mermaids or something?” John winks at Laura before answering her. “Yes in a way I’m king of the sea”.

“Why is Johnathan a werewolves if he’s one of your people, should he be a you know I want to say fish?”

“Laura don’t be rude”.

“Sorry if I offend you”

“It’s fine, you’re curious but there are secrets that I need to keep to myself. He was placed here to get close to Lydia and her mother just as a normal member of this pack. They would have told him a lot of secrets because he blended in and played the part”.

“That makes sense I guess, but he was childhood friends with mum he literally grown up from baby to adult so how could you have sent him here?”

“Like I said somethings most remain a mystery”.

“Hey dad why did I need to water the Newtron?”

“You had to purity it after all those deaths, now can we please eat I’m starving and I can smell your cherry pie in the oven keeping warm”.


	23. Staying?

“After dinner Stiles and Derek went for a walk with her dad, “So which one of you showed up today and freeze the world?” Ask her dad

“Stiles I forget how short tempered and vicious he’s”.

“Well technically he’s you dear”.

“I know dad but today we caught a thief and his accomplice and while I know I’m Persephone, and Derek is really Hades and you’re Njord we have to behave like the humans do and live a life with just normal supernatural powers”.

“We don’t have to, we can do what we want here Stiles”.

“I know but I just love this family so much and I don’t want to just use our godly powers to suddenly solve everything I want to spend time with them, enjoy them. Do you realise this is the first time all four of me is in a world together and we remember who I’m. Dad I know you get what I mean”

“I do darling the minute I came here I saw what you had, I had the love of a good woman for many years, your mother. The memories I have of your mother here is just breathtaking I’m glad I get to go on this journey with you my darling. Human emotions are a rare thing, as a god I’m all powerful but coming here and experiencing lost, joy, pain, sorrow and happiness it beats being all powerful any day of the week. To have a grandchild as well is just the icing on the cake, this world needs to always be here with these people”.

“I feel the same way John I want to see my son or daughter growing up amongst their family here as well as with me and Stiles in the underworld. I know it’s hard for you to visit us there and therefore you won’t be seeing much of your grandchild when we leave here”.

“This is your world it’s always there for you to use I’ll see him or her here”.

“Dad you have a point, but Derek and I can’t come back here again and be born to this world. We know our true identities now and will forever know it when we set foot in this world. We can never come here, be born and grow up again like we are doing now, next time we set foot in this world it will be as we are now adults”.

“What if I make it so this world still go on and everyone living here lives their lives out but the Hales are always here and no one in this world will notice that time isn’t working as it should”, says Derek

“I was going to say or we could live here till my hundred years are up and I need to return to my earths”.

“I see what you have now Stiles and if I can hold on to a piece of them then I want to”.

“There has to be a solution son, we’ll find it. When Stiles returns to her worlds you would have had ninety-nine years with these people if you choose to stay here for all that time. They will not have aged, some of them may have died and Derek you would have had a great adventure while here. Before you continue to raise your child in the underworld while Stiles is on her other worlds”.

“Is that not enough for you Derek?”

“It is, I know that you have to live only a human life on your worlds and have died a human death too many times to count. Would you not like to take a vacation here from time to time? To know that no matter what happens on your worlds you get to see the people you love here, knowing they will never died. If You’ve had a stressful day ruling the underworld you can come home to Talia’s cooking, like having family round the corner”.

“Can you make it happen and the people on this earth won’t realise that time is different here?”

“This is my world, yes we came here for you to get pregnant and have our child but the world will still be here after we leave for the underworld. I won’t be taking away freewill, I’ll just be making sure the humans on this earth don’t all die out and the cycle of life don’t start again with a different makeup of Talia or Laura”.

“They will notice we’re missing for a good chunk of time won’t they?”

“Darling because time will run slower here, they will just assume you’re on vacation and like Derek says if you both pop into the worlds from time to time there should be no reason to be suspicious”.

“Of course everything will stay as normal now and will change the minute we leave here”.

“I’m on board dad can you inform Zeus of the changes please”.

“Sure honey but we got dessert to eat let’s go inside”, they walk back into the Hale house. “You guys sure took your time I started on the pie”.

“Sorry was catching up with dad”.

“No problem honey let’s get you a drink it’s a bit nippy out”. Stiles follows Talia into the kitchen and watches as she fills a kettle up with water and sets it to boil. “I’m glad the adult non profit building is still standing”.

“Can you use it for the kids?”

“There’s red tape to go through”.

“I’m sure we can find you a building to use while the centre is being rebuilt or we can just buy a new building. We will never use all the money we have”.

“I can’t ask you to do that”

“You’re family dear and you’re not asking”.

“I like the old building a lot it was easy for people to get to, especially those families that weren’t rich you know”.

“I understand I’m sure there will be businesses for rent or sale near there that can be used and you still have a lot of the donated money still to use plus I’m going to throw a benefit for the centre it’s expected of me”.

“Come on before all the desserts is gone”, Stiles opens the freezer and sees her beloved mango ice cream and spoon some into a bowl before following Talia who had her cup of tea in her hand out the kitchen.

“So we were thinking twister or Pictionary after this, we need a night off from worrying”, says Derek 

“Pictionary I’m on Peter’s team he’s brutal and super smart”.

“Stiles that’s not fair, I wanted uncle Peter”

“You snooze you lose”, she sticks her tongue out at Cora, who retaliated by taking her bowl of ice cream and eating some. Stiles just go get her self a bigger bowl of ice cream. When dessert was over they started playing Pictionary, there was swearing, shouting and threats made, Talia had to remind everyone children were present.

Stiles and Derek drove home with Laura and Jordan who was crashing at theirs. “Laura seriously we just ate a ton of food at mums how are you still hungry?”

“It’s not like I’m not going to be burning it off later she smiles suggestively at Jordan”. Derek makes a face and start pushing Stiles towards the stairs.

“Stiles comes out the bathroom wearing Pjs featuring the Peanut comic strip. “Have I told you I love you yet today”, she sits on top of Derek and starts kissing him. 

“Not yet, how about you show me instead”, Stiles quickly get off Derek and run for the bathroom after throwing up she brushes her teeth again. Derek hands her a tablet and some water. “Your anti sickness tablet”, she swallows the tablet he takes the glass from her and carry her to bed. “You look drained I’m going to call the doctor”.

“Ok”, Derek was expecting a fight, he calls the doctor and rubs Stiles stomach while speaking to him. “Dr Michaels is on his way I’m going to make you some ginger tea and get you some crackers, he leaves her. Stiles looks around the room she summons Janet. Janet appears and bows, “My queen what can I do for you?”

“I need an assistant, someone to watch my back and notice anything suspect”.

“I understand ma’am this world is different from the others somehow”.

“Janet this is where I reminded you loyalty and discretion is expected from you”. Janet looks hurt by Stiles words. “I’ll never betray you”.

“I know I just needed to hear you say it out loud, I’m with child and this baby will be immoral like us. I need to make sure I give birth. There are some issues ongoing that needs to be solved”.

“Who I love a mystery”, she rubs her hands together.

“You’ll be staying in the house with us permanently move in tomorrow around 8am that way I can introduce you to this worlds Laura. I will not put you to sleep it’s too important that you have your powers, use them if you must but remember common garden variety witch or whatever supernatural you choose to be”.

“You’re letting me choose your majesty?”


	24. Deafness

“I always wanted to be half witch, half werewolf”.

“As you wish Stiles touches her and she starts to glow, “congratulations you get to be truly part of the world not just an observer”.

“Thank you”.

The bedroom door opens and Derek enters he sees Janet and closes the door, Stiles takes a sip of her tea and fills Derek in on Janet’s new job.

“Welcome to my world Janet”, she beams after gaining Hades approval and disappears. “I need to start making a list of candidates to replace our burned friend. Won’t she be surprise when she sees us in the underworld”.

“Johnathan’s wife June does admin and we know she’s good people, I can’t believe dad bought my personal guard to this world. Especially when I can just call on my sword to protect me while I’m here”.

“Would you though wake up Jordan I mean?”

“Yes if I needed to but right now he gets to experience something amazing like us and Janet and dad. He and Laura are just figuring things out I couldn’t be that selfish”.

The doctor came and examine Stiles and said he would like to put her on a drip in hospital as her urine stick test didn’t look the way it should. She and Derek change clothes and was about to go down the stairs when Laura bedroom door opens showing her half dress with a sneaker in one hand. “I looked out the window and saw Dr Michaels leaving what’s going on?”

“I’m dehydrated and need IV fluids stay here with Jordan I’m hopefully only going to be in for the night”.

“We’ re coming, Jordan call mum and send out a family WhatsApp message for people to meet us at the hospital, mum will arrange a nice room for you.

When they got to the hospital Stiles was booked in and she was checked over again, her blood pressure was high. “You’re was still in early pregnancy we need that pressure a bit lower you need to take it easy we don’t want anything to have to the little one. Have you been taking your vitamins?”

“Yes Dr Michaels”.

“Good, good I like to keep you in for a few days to keep an eye on your pressure. I’m just going to run a few more test while you’re here. A nurse will take some bloods, I just want to check you’re not fully anaemic”. He sees the worried look on Stiles and Derek’s face, “Hopefully apart from your blood pressure everything else is fine if it’s not then you’re in the best place. He puts a hand on her arm, “Derek make sure your wife takes it easy”.

“I’ll doc and thank you”, Stiles was having her IV fitted for her saline drip when she heard Talia’s voice. The nurse connects the drip and leaves, there was a knock on the door and Talia pops her head around the door. “Is it okay to come in?”. 

“Of course mum”

“Oh honey you look so pale what did the doctor say?”

“My blood pressure is high and I’m dehydrated hence the drip, they have taken bloods to check if my anaemia has gotten worse. He said I should avoid stress as I’m still early in my pregnancy, I’m only six weeks I’m not over the three month mark yet”.

“Why don’t you give a permanent job to one of those doctors that fill in for you at the office from time to time and hire more doctor’s you have the room. That way you can go part-time”.

“Actually before this Derek and I was discussing me doing something like that, I will need to hire more admin staff to compensate”.

“Stiles, mum and I can help with interviewing admin staff and you can interview the doctors for your practice”.

“That sounds like a good idea then we are just left with the Lydia aftermath problem and the Trent problem”.

“Don’t think about that now we don’t want your pressure to go up dear, besides lest tackle one problem at a time”.

“Oh mum before I forget Stiles as hired a personal assistant name Janet she will be living with us permanently”. 

“That’s unusual dear are you sure she can be trusted, I mean having her living in your home, suppose she’s a thief. What’s her last name I’ll run a background check on her”.

“That’s not necessary I trust Janet with not only my life but Derek’s and my unborn child as well”. Talia’s looks surprise at that I take it this is someone you knew before you met us, how come I’ve not met her yet?”

“She’s been busy working she was somewhere where she couldn’t really be disturbed till now”.

“Why do I feel there’s more to that story than what you’re telling me”.

“There is but for now I just need you to trust me and your son and know that Janet would never do anything to hurt a member of your family”.

“Ok, do you need anything?”

“I’m kind of hungry I threw up a lot before”.

“There’s a menu in the drawer, this place is like a five star hotel so the food will be hotel standard”. Derek get the menu for her she opens it. “Holy crap there’s lobster mac and cheese, Derek order me the mac and cheese please along with sweet chilli baked salmon and a mango tango juice please”. Derek picks up the phone and place Stiles order, “Mom do you want anything?” 

“Just get us all the usual”.

“You guys come to this hospital a lot ha”

“Hazard of who we’re plus we own it so if we want to order food no one can stop us”.

“Damn you all some rich bastards”. Laura shows her mum her phone, “Its on the blogs you’re in hospital and married someone in here leaked information to the press”.

“Now I have to plan a wedding reception as well for all the society people or I’ll never hear the end of it”, says Talia.

“You rich folks have some weird views”

“Stiles did you forget your part of our family I.e just as rich as us”. Stiles looks sheepish then she turns serious, “I’m going to need an interpreter while I’m in the hospital for the day light hours and when you guys are not here”.

“I’m sorry I was in such a hurry to get here I didn’t think, it’s going to take a while to find a medical interpreter especially at this late hour”.

“It’s okay I’ll just use this when I need to”, she shows them the small white board and pen the nurse gave her earlier when she first came into the room. Cora starts crying and leaves the room Laura goes after her. “I think she just got a stark reminder of what her future may look like”, says Derek sadly. The room was silent, after a while Cora and Laura come back in the room Cora hugs Stiles. “I’m sorry”, she signs “Your unwell and I’m making this about me”. Stiles smiles at her, “You forget we are both deaf so the reality of what we will deal with at our most vulnerable affects us both”. The food came and they all eat it then it was time for the Hales to leave.

A orderly came in to take the plates away and started talking to Stiles as he talked he turned his back to her so she couldn’t read his lips. He finished clearing up then said someone to her she couldn’t hear then left. Later a different nurse from earlier walks in the room, “I’m just going to check your blood pressure”. Stiles mades out from her lip reading she too turned her back while getting the cuff and Stiles realised she was still talking when she looked her in the eye and said, “What do you think?”

She put the cuff on Stiles and starts to take her blood pressure while talking to her, but the way she kept looking around meant Stiles couldn’t follow what she was saying. When her pressure was checked, because she had the IV in her dominant arm she gesture for the nurse to get her writing tablet. “What I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you want”, Stiles gesture again to the chair opposite her. “Look I have other patients to see even if you’re a Hale. I can’t help you unless you tell me what you what”.

Stiles starts to get up off the bed and the nurse pushes her back down on it. “Stay there let me just walk over there and pick up the stupid magazine you know doubt want me to get for you”. Stiles frowns at her words and watches as she walks over to the chair and pick up the writing tablet and pen. The nurse looks perplexed, “Why do you have that?” She gives it to Stiles who writes I’m deaf. The nurse looks embarrassed and starts apologising then she leaves the room and comes back with someone else who she was having an argument with. On the board next to her name over her bed was written deaf.

“I’m sorry again Mrs Hale I clearly didn’t read your notes just opened to the page to put your blood pressure readings, there’s nothing on the front of your notes to say you have a disability. I’ll make sure your care team are aware of this. She and the other nurse leaves Janet becomes visible, “Gosh she didn’t even tell you her name without that name badge you wouldn’t know who to complain about tomorrow to her supervisor”. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Derek ask me to stay with you during the nights you’re in here, as I require no sleep”.

“Thanks for the company but you’re going to have to try sleeping when I’m out of here it’s expected in humans”.

“Fair enough”.


	25. Scott McCall

The next morning Stiles woke up to find Derek on a sofa in her room eating breakfast, “Morning babe how you feeling?”

“Tired did you remember to bring my phone and iPad, last night the nurse didn’t have a clue I was deaf and let me tell you it wasn’t a pleasant experience for me. What time is it?”

“Just gone 8:30, Janet has moved in and she told me about last night, Bobby has been charged with espionage and some other stuff”. He will be in jail for a very long time?”

“Has he given up any information on who asked him to spy?”

“Yes we have the name of couple packs, he’s running scare of prison he’s afraid of being killed in there”.

“Did they give him a deal is that why he talked?”

“Yes he even told them about Susan and her part in his scheme”.

“Are they looking for her now?”

“Yes”.

“Good luck finding her”, says Stiles

“I have some good news I got in touch with your friend Scott, he invited us to spend two weeks in Beacon Hills with him, actually he invited our whole family. Mum and dad can’t go of course they need to stay here and sort out what ever the hell is happening. But she wants us to go, to give you a break and a chance to relax, Laura, Cora and Jordan is going with us”.

“Dad didn’t tell us what he found at Bobby and Lydia’s house yesterday”. 

“It turns out Lydia had a lot of secret rooms in her house, they’re still trying to make their way through all the rooms. As for Bobby the police have to go through his house first even if they’re our people they have to abide by the law”.

“That make sense I want Janet to come she can pose as an assistant/security any idea where we’re staying?”

“Your dad’s house is currently free we can stay there”. Three days later Stiles left the hospital her blood pressure and dehydration no longer a problem. She was however still slightly anaemic, when they got home Stiles went to bed and sleep for couple hours. Derek went to the office to get some work done while Janet watched Stiles. He was in a meeting with his mum and his uncle Peter, “Bobby got a job here on fake papers and despite being human lie detectors non of the mainly wolf workers here spotted any lies coming from him. Security needs to be upgraded like yesterday I want all the people that vetted him gone. There’s no way someone who doesn’t exist would have gone pass all the security checks here he must have had people on the inside”.

“Way ahead of you nephew, your dad and I fired them all, although the fact Tamara knew his real name and never seemed to have met him in work is strikingly odd”.

“The people that stole Stiles money has any new information come up on them?”

“No but since she’s with our bank now we know her money is safe and if a thief does mange to get her bank card somehow and use it they will be punished”.

“Mum how is it Bobby worked in the mail room and delivered mail to all the floors but yet Tamera never saw him here?”

“He could have delivered the mail when Susan was covering for her, but even then if you take other factors like Tamera having a day off, wouldn’t Tamera knowing he worked in the mail room go and maybe visit him there?”

“Tamera isn’t lying, which means we need to check out both aliases of Bobby, find out everything we can on him”.

“You let us worry about that nephew you concentrate on your pregnant wife and keeping her stress levels down”.

When the work day was over Derek went home to Stiles, “I bought dinner from that vegan place you like, lots of iron rich food”. 

“I talk to Scott today, he’s doing well for himself, he got bit by a rogue alpha somehow he managed to kill his attacker and became the Alpha”.

“Wow he found out about werewolves then had the double whammy not only was he now one, he needed a pack to stop from going insane”.

“Damn he’s strong, I don’t have to guess what he does for a living veterinarian am I right?” Stiles laughs, “You forget this is YOUR world. He’s a human doctor a paediatrician in fact, which is great because hello he’s a good guy. But I already knew that with the way he helped me when I was being bullied and the way he went out of his way to learn ASL so he could communicate with me”.

“I was thinking we could leave on Friday, I’ve checked with Laura and Cora and that day is fine for them. We can take the private jet”.

“There had to be a private jet Mr Billionaire?” laughs Stiles

“I’m a king did you expect anything less”.

“Come on let’s eat, this salad won’t eat itself make sure to eat all of it, it’s full of iron rich foods. Later we can have something else to eat. Where’s Janet?”

“Checking up on death and seeing if anything needs my attention”.

“You mean our attention”.

“No MY attention, your job is resting so our child is born healthy and not too early”. When Friday came they arrived in Beacon Hill around noon. Stiles walked into her old house and look around, her father had redecorated. Everything in the house screams money from the deep plush sofas to the elegant kitchen, now she knew who she really was he wanted her in accommodation fit for a king’s daughter.  
Everyone seeing the house would just assume that the Hales payed for the contents. “So which room do you want to stay in?”

“My old room Laura and Jordan can have the master bedroom if they want, I’m just going to have a shower and change into some more appropriate clothes for this heat”.

“I’ll unpack while you’re doing that”, Derek takes a suitcase in each hand and head up the stairs. Laura and Jordan come in the living room. “Wow your dad as taste, if this is what the downstairs looks like I can’t wait to see the upstairs, come on Jordan”. He follows her up the stairs, when everyone had changed into clothes suitable for California weather they gather into the living room. “Should we go see Scott first or do you want a tour of the town then we see Scott”.

“I mean he knows we’re coming you called him and let him know we landed, tour first”, says Laura. There was a knock at the door. Scott McCall stood their with an Asian look women when he sees Stiles he hugs her. “Its so wonderful to see you again Stiles, this is my wife Kira Yukimuram-McCall”.   
Stiles put out her hand for a handshake, but Kira hugs her instead. “Scott talks so much about you I feel like I know you already”. 

“You can sign?”

“Yes, someone in our pack as hearing loss in one ear and Scott insisted we all learn ASL and obviously he knew when you guys meet again you needed to be able to communicate with his pack”.

“Thank you Scott, come in”.

“Wow this place looks amazing your dad redecorates again I see”, he sits on a sofa with Kira opposite the Hales and Jordan and Janet. “This is my husband Derek, my sister-in-laws Laura and Cora Hale, Laura’s boyfriend and mate Jordan Parish and my assistant/bodyguard Janet”. 

“Scott tells me you’re a doctor”, says Kira.

“Yes, psychiatrist I have my own practice in New York”.

“Issac one of my betas as just qualified as one”.

“That’s interesting I’m looking to employ some more doctors I wonder if he would be interested especially as he knows sign languages”.

“He maybe’, ask him. Derek, Laura you guys are amazing in the business world I see your pictures on Newsweek and Time magazine all the time”.

“Thank you”, they reply in unison.

“Are you in the family business as well?” inquired Kira.

“I have my own Diner but I did work for the family for a while”, replies Cora

“I don’t know if you guys are too tired or anything but I’ve organised a barbecue for you all to meet some of my pack, Stiles I believe you may know some of the people”.

“Like who?”

“Erica Reyes her husband Vernon Boyd, Issac Lahey, Jackson Whittemore and Malia Tate”.

“Oh I remember them, we weren’t besties but they all seem alright. You picked good people to bite”.

“ Jackson isn’t bitten he’s a witch”, Stiles look at the people she came with. “Do you guys want to go to the barbecue?”

They all nod their heads, Scott you will need to carry some passengers and I’ll take the rest in the Range Rover in the garage”.


	26. Beacon Hills

Stiles, Derek and Janet was following Scott’s car they pull up to what Derek and Stiles knew would be the Hale house in Stiles other worlds. “You live here all that woodland to roam around you’re very lucky”.

“I’m we’re far enough away from town that no one will be seeing anything they don’t want to either, as a matter of fact Derek your mother allowed me to stay on this land as I’m the alpha of the town. Don’t worry it’s still Hale land. Come in out the heat, the house has air con”, they all follow him into the house. It was all neutral tones of white, browns, greys and a pop of colour every now on then like in the blue cushions on the all white sofa and the red toaster in the massive stainless steel kitchen.

“Your house is very lovely Kira and Scott, Do you mind if I help myself to some ice water I’m parched”.

“Of course not, let me get you a glass”, Stiles takes the glass from Kira and walk over to the fridge she had three glasses of water before her thirst was quenched. “Wow you were really thirsty”, says Scott in awe.

“I’m pregnant and this heat, I forgot how hot it gets here”.

“OMG you’re pregnant congratulations”, Scott hugs her so does Kira. “I’ll make sure the meat you get at the barbecue is well good cooked can’t have you getting sick now can we”.

“So where is everyone?”

They’re due here in an hour let me show you guys around”, they follow Scott and Kira they’re shown a large library, study, gym, two living rooms, seven bedrooms, a very large basement and the backyard with a pool area”.

“This is so nice Scotty and the outdoor kitchen as well, I wished I thought to bring my swimsuit with me”. 

“Why don’t I go back to your dad’s and get us our swimsuits”, says Laura.

“No need there are brand new clean suits here, you just need to decided if you’re having an all in one or a bikini, follow me I’ll show you the different choices”. While the women follow Kira, Scott ropes Derek into helping him bring out the meat for the barbecue, and taking extra beer and drinks outside.

“That’s a lot of food”.

“We have big appetites, your mother said you gave the go ahead for me to live here thank you. I knew you hadn’t met Stiles around that time. So I know you didn’t say yes because of her, with your mum charging me no rent for this place. I was able to fix it up, make it look good. I didn’t need to feel embarrassed when other packs visited or stayed over”.

“You’re a good man Scott, I didn’t make the connection between you and Stiles till couple months ago. She said you helped her with being bullied I want to thank you for that, it meant the world to her that you stood up for her and learned ASL as well. Being deaf made her childhood hard but you made it a little bit easier. As a visiting alpha I’m allowed to give you a gift”. He takes something out of his pocket and places it in Scott’s. He looks at it and his eyes bug out, “Derek I can’t take this”.

“Yes you can, our packs are allies the same way mum let you live on the land I’m doing this for you, besides it’s rude to refuse a give from a visiting alpha”. 

“Is this because of what I did for Stiles because if it is I would gladly do it again free of charge”.

“Partly yes, but your pack has been increasing in numbers and while people do put money in the pack pot, you’re the type of good guy who when someone has lost their job, would help that person or family out, out of your own pocket, just to make sure the pack funds don’t dip too low”.

“How did you know”..began Scott

“It’s the sort of thing a good alpha does, and you’re a good leader Scott, all I ask is the news isn’t broadcast to everyone just those who you know won’t spread it”.

“I understand the implications of word getting around, I’ll just trust Kira and Boyd and Erica with it and Jackson as well as Issac. I trust them with my life and my kids as well”. Scott looks at the check for twenty million dollars and smiles.

“You should put that in our family’s bank why are you not with us? I know when mum fought for you to be alpha she opened the bank to you”.

“Truthfully I was embarrassed I didn’t really have a lot of funds and neither did my pack we were still so young”.

“That wouldn’t have made a difference you can use it like it was Bank of America”.

“I know, your mum offered me some money to get the pack going and I turned her down and using her bank would have seem wrong”.

“It’s not her bank, it’s the family’s bank and it’s the supernaturals’ bank use it”.

“Are the rumours true about people not being able to steal from it?”

“You have to join it and find out I can’t tell you as you’re not my mate or a Hale”.

“Fair enough”.

“I’m going to talk to Stiles but you and the kids should come back to New York with us for a few days, you need to go to head office there when you first join the bank”.

“I’ll talk to Kira first and let you know”.

“What do you need to talk to me about?” Kira and the other ladies walk out with towels wrap around them.

“I’ll tell you later honey”.

“Come on Scott tell me now before the day get hectic and you forget”.

“Come on then”, he walks her back into the house. She starts screaming and hug Derek and Stiles. Thank you so much”.

“Someone want to tell me what’s going on?” Signs Still

“I gave Scott some money and he took it”.

“Really because Laura and I gave Kira some money for the pack that mum wanted us to give her. She thought we could persuade her to take the help. Did you know this town was seventy-five percent supernatural. It’s extraordinary I’ve never seen anything like it before”, exclaimed Cora in awe.

Scott’s has a really good reputation as an alpha and he’s selective in who can come to the town and they fight off anyone who comes and tries to cause trouble. A lot of supernaturals want to come here but they need jobs and housing that’s where the money comes in. With 45 million dollars he should be fine. All the humans in the town know about the supernatural and they keep the secret and help protect the town. What he’s done here is a model for other towns to follow”, says Derek sounding very impressed.

“They can try but it’s Scott that makes it work. There’s something about him that draws people to him”.

“You’re not wrong Stiles I invited him to New York for a week, so he can join the bank and to see it”.

“That’s fine with me Derek, we have the space”.

“I’ll text mum he’s joining the bank that’s one of the things she wanted us to get him to do while we are here”, Laura starts typing when she finishes she gives Derek the phone. “Come on let’s cool off in the pool before the others get here. All the Hale ladies get in the pool. “This is bliss”, says Stiles. “You coming in Derek?” she ask. There’s men trunks as well”. 

“You enjoy the pool honey I’m going to see if Scott and Kira need any help”. He goes inside to see Kira putting the finishing touches to a salad. “Thank you he works so hard for everyone else, I keep telling him to slow down. This money gives us financial freedom as a family I’m assuming some of it is for us and not all for the pack?”.

“The money is for you and your husband as Alpha and Alpha Mate to use”.

“We accept your offer to come to New York by the way. It will be nice to have a holiday I can’t wait to take the kids to Central Park”. Don’t take this the wrong way I have always wanted to spent a week in a luxury hotel”.

“Why would I take that the wrong way?”

“Us using the money so frivolously”.

“It’s your money when did you guys last have a holiday?”

“Fours years ago in Florida at Disney World some people in the town surprised us with the tickets”.

“That was nice of them”, the bell rings before Kira could reply. She goes to answer it.


	27. Reminiscing

Kira comes back into the room with a tall black man and a medium height redhead women. There were four child with them, two who looked bi-rial and two who looked Caucasian. 

“Erica, Boyd this is Alpha Derek Hale. Talia Hale’s son and heir, Derek shakes hands with them.”This is our son and daughter Naomi who’s three and Robert who’s two”. Derek looks at the children as Erica tells him their names. The daughter looked just like her father and the son looks just like his mother.

“This is my daughter Lily and her twin Mark, they’re four. Derek says hello to Kira and Scott’s children.

“Stiles is outside lets go meet her and my sisters and my sisters’ mate. He takes them outside and introduces them to everyone, he could see Stiles was touched Scott named his daughter the English version of her real first name. 

Soon more of Scott’s pack turned up and Derek and the other Hales were introduced to everyone. Cora found her mate in Issac, turns out he was the person deaf in one ear. Growing up with an abusive father resulted in a shattered eardrum and the loss of hearing in one ear. When he became a werewolves the damage couldn’t be undone.

Stiles caught him quickly before he and Cora disappeared to her dad’s place and tell him about the job opening, as he was Cora’s mate he was keen to be in New York with her. Even though she said she would move to Beacon Hills to be with him. “You’re a Hale your place is in New York besides how will it look a Hale living here when Scott is the Alpha, some people may think your mother sent you here on purpose, don’t rob me of my chance to live in New York woman”. 

Stiles left Isaac and Cora to themselves. Newly found mate werewolves needed to be together as much as possible. She walks back outside and sees everyone having fun, “Hey Stiles”, shouts Erica. 

“Wait why are you looking at me weird?”

“Just hearing you call me by my name it’s weird”.

“What else would I call you that’s your name”.

“So I take it your epilepsy is gone I know we didn’t really talk much I’m high school”.

“How could we, we were the local punching bag for the school, although it did get easier after you sent your letter around to everyone. That was a ballsy think you did, know matter how they treated you, you never let them see you cower. Hell you went to New York and became a doctor. Most of those people who teased you and me in high school has left this town, I gather from their families not all of them are doing as good as you and me”.

“What do you do for a living Erica?”

“I’m an elementary school teacher, I needed to make sure other Erica’s out there didn’t get a shit start to life like I did. Some of our bullies are still here”. She smiles, “While Scott was figuring stuff out in the beginning there were a lot of Alphas coming through some friendly some not so friendly and a lot of people got bitten one of them was Julie, she made my life a misery. Now as I’m head beta of the McCall pack she has to follow my every command. She apologised of course, she didn’t mean it. When her daughter was coming home crying because of bullies what she did to me and the effect of it finally sank in with her and we had a really good chat, she even apologised in front of the pack. Life is too short but every now and then something unconscious brings me back to that place and all the memories with it”.

“I know the feeling”, says Stiles sadly. Erica nudges her, “Derek Hale trust you to land a billionaire”. They laugh, “I’m going to get something to eat”, Stiles leaves Lydia and make her way over to Derek, Jordan and Laura who were eating. “Sit I’ll go fix you a plate”.

“Lots of potato salad, mama McCall made it and it’s the best”.

“Your dad raves about that damn salad a lot, I’m like it’s a potato salad but I swear it’s like the best thing I’ve ever eaten”. Stiles swipe a chicken thigh off Laura’s plate while she was busy talking”.

“So Jordan, you’re a big city guy what you think of what you’ve seen of Beacon Hills so far?”

“The people really are friendly, well the ones I’ve met so far”.

“There’s good and bad every where you go, I’ll take you guys to the diner tomorrow after a tour of the town”. Derek comes back with Stiles food, she tucks in when she finished she asked for more. After another plate of food she was tired and ready to go. She let Scott and Kira know she was tired, they said their goodbyes to everyone and pile in her dad’s Range Rover. She ask Scott to tell her mum she’s more than welcome to have dinner at her dad’s along with him, Kira and their kids.

When they got home they see a Ford Fiesta in the drive, everyone assumed it was Issac’s, Stiles and Derek head up to their room she put their air conditioning on full blast to cool the room down while she had a cold shower. She realised she didn’t ward the house up then stop panicking because she knew her dad would have made sure it was warded up like Fort Knox.

The next day Issac took Cora to show her his apartment and the town which left Stiles with Derek, his sister and Jordan to do the tour with her. She showed them where she went to school, worked and play after giving them the tour she drove up to Pop’s Diner, “The curly fries here are legendary”, the walk in and are shown to a booth, “I’m happy for Cora she deserves her happy ever after”.

“You’re a good sister Laura you realise all the Hale children are now in official relationships”, says Stiles.. a waitress comes over, “What can I get you guys?”

Stiles recognised the voice and look up from her menu, it was one of her bullies. “Hey Frankie you working here” I’ll have a burger and curly fries, baby what are you having?”.

Derek looks at the plump, bottle dye blonde, “I’ll have the same as my wife”.

“Make that three orders of burgers and fries, say Jordan.

“I’ll have the stake and bake potatoes and can I get an extra plate of broccoli separately please”, says Laura. I’m going to have a lemonade with that. Stiles you didn’t order any drinks”.

“Mango smoothie, you want the same Derek?” Frankness eyes go wide, “You’re Derek Hale I knew you looked familiar I just couldn’t place you”.

Derek ignores her, Jordan what drinks are you having?”  
“Sprite “, when Frankie left Laura turns to Stiles, “Spill she smelted of embarrassment and regret”.

“She was one of my bullies, she learned ASL just to tell me what the others were saying to me. She was miss popular and a cheerleader”.

“She doesn’t seem to have left this town”, when Frankie returned with their drinks order Stiles ask her what she’s been up to since high school. “I went to Yale for three years to study medicine but then dad lost his job mum got sick and he left her. I left my course and moved in with mum so I can take care of her, I’ve been working here since I moved back home. Here and the supermarket in the evenings. Look Stiles I owe you an apology for the way I behaved towards you in high school, I was wrong I’m not even going to try to excuse my behaviour”.

“Thank you for the apology”.

“When I came back here I wrote you a letter that I never had the courage to give to your father to give you. Is it okay if I post it under you front door?”

“That’s fine”.

Frankie leaves, “That was nice of her”.

“Yeah Laura it was”, when the food came they enjoyed it. “Why does the food in this town taste so good”, says Jordan.

“I know it’s like everything’s you taste is like the best version of it you’ve ever had”, agrees Laura. “Come on there’s a new supermarket I want to have a look in, we need to shop for dinner for tonight, what do you guys feel like having anyway?” ask Stiles

“What about steaks and salad and maybe a homemade pie, you make a great apple pie Stiles”.

“Steaks and salad it is then, nice try Laura but if I’m making pie you’re making someone for dessert as well”. 

“Fine I’ll make homemade ice cream”, the head into the shop and split up, Laura and Jordan getting stuff for the salad and Stiles and Derek getting the steaks and bread rolls. They pass by some baby clothes and Stiles and Derek wonder over to it. Stiles felt like she was being watched she looks up but shoppers were minding their own business. She and Derek choose some items and add it to the trolley. 

The finish up and Stiles mention the feeling of being watched in the car to everyone. “ You have good instincts Stiles we just have to be careful and watch our backs.


	28. Something Funny Is Going On

They got home and marinate the meat, “We need to help Issac with some of his packing, I’m just glad he wasn’t working at a hospital so we don’t need to wait for him to work out his notice”. That night Stiles met Melissa McCall again, the brunette was just as Stiles remembered her and just as loving and warm. They were in their second and last week in Beacon Hills when she felt like she was being watched again they were all at the ice cream shop enjoying a treat. When Stiles heard Lydia’s name, “What was that about Lydia?”

“Just she come back here so often I expected to see her turn up to welcome you back”, Stiles realise she never told them him the truth about her. “She’s evil personified anyone you see her hanging around with don’t trust them, we can’t talk here. I’ll tell you at home, Kira took the kids home while Scott went back to Stiles father’s house, when they got there Stiles told Scott and Issac what Lydia did to her and her building burning down. They were floored that someone who seemed so nice could be so wicked, they left out the part about her being dead but let Scott know she could steal magic from people. 

“Where does she stay when she comes for visits?” Ask Derek 

“Her old place, her mum stills own it”. 

“We need to go by there as soon as possible and scope it out and see if we can get inside”, says Scott. “My god she was little miss butter wouldn’t melt she had us all fooled”.

The Hales, Scott and Issac drove up to Lydia’s old house, the lights were on and people could be seen in there. “What the hell if I didn’t know any better I would think there was a party going on. I’m going to get some people to watch this place 24/7 and take some photos”

“Actually Scott we need to take a look at the house now, and see if we can figure out what’s going on something tells me it’s not a party”, says Derek sounding worried. “She was a murder we need to know if these people are following her or just squatting in an empty house”.

Derek gets off the phone to Scott and they all exited their car and take different parts of the building, Stiles looks in the window and sees that a ritual was taking place and from the looks of it someone was about to be sacrificed, she gasps when she realised it was Frankie. “Bloody hell Derek”, she freezes the scene and warrior comes out of her. Warrior looks at the scene, “I’m going to take a closer look”, she disappears and they watch her appear in the house, she looks around her and sees that while most of the people were frozen one person was not. Stiles gasp, “What the hell that’s Hermes what is he doing here?” The warrior takes Hermes outside he looks at Derek and the two Stiles. “What the hell Hermes you’re a messenger not a killer”, says Stiles to him. 

“Persephone, Zeus knows about your plans to keep this world just as it it after you leave, he and your father has been in meetings about it and of course he needs to speak to you and Hades about it”.

“That doesn’t explain why you’re here?” says stiles 

“I’ve been tracking you since you came to this town, Zeus and Hades creates you three beautiful worlds and now Hades create this for both of you. The other gods are jealous of what you have and what was done for you. They can’t interfere in your worlds it’s forbidden, but as this is part of your father’s realm technically the realm of the gods they can”.

“Son of a bitch they found a loophole”.

“No it’s STILL your world Derek my father is a Norse god this is his domain, when the battle of the gods were fought years ago. The Norse gods won, dad gave you permission to create this world in his realm Derek because his word his law here. Anyone who comes here and start trouble will anger him and he may declare war once more on the gods”.

“You’re right I didn’t tell Zeus I created this world because it’s not his domain”.

“And that is the problem, I’m here to watch over you and see that no harm comes to you while you’re here in Beacon Hill. Your father gave me permission to be here, Hades your brother loves you so much and I can see by not telling him your plans you made sure he wouldn’t get any blame for knowing about it and not telling the remaining gods about it”, says Hermes.

Stiles takes his hands and put it on her stomach, “You’re with child we have not had any children born to a god in eons. This is indeed good news this gives hope to me and my wife that it’s possible to become parents. Maybe Mariah can stay here and..”, he stops speaking sadness overtaking him. He collects himself, “One of the gods has been trying to replicate how you came into this world not knowing your true self”. They don’t understand how you can be born and die and born and die again and return to the underworld. Your husband and Zeus kept that knowledge away from them, the ritual being perform in there is to posse a body. The people doing the ritual don’t really know the real reason they’re doing it. They just think it’s a murder, they’re paid to do.

“That girl has had a hard life, weeks away from graduating to be a doctor and her father almost killed her mother. She spent years being physically and emotionally abuse by a father who’s supposed to love her. She never really bullied you, she did what the others ask of her, but look at her face and see how she doesn’t want to do it. She was being blackmailed her boyfriend who was cheating on her with her best friend knew about her home life. Frankie didn’t want it going around town and school she and her mum got hit at home, she didn’t want to go into the foster system. So she did what she had to survive as strange as it sounds. Hurt people hurt people, I think once you save her you should offer her and her mother the bite. She’ll be able to stop using that walker to get around, the pains in her legs should disappear with wolf healing”.

Stiles turn from the scenes that Hermes replayed of her being bullied and Frankie’s and her mother’s home life. “She lied she told us she left in her third year, she was embarrassed that’s why Laura smelt regret from her”. 

“If I may say Persephone, a person like that given a chance in life will astound you with how they turn their life around. They’re usually waiting for someone to give them a   
chance and an opportunity to get out of the hell that is their situation”.

“He’s right Stiles it’s your call you saw the memories he extracted from Frankie. The memories show she was a reluctant participant, it doesn’t absolutes her but you can now understand the why better”.

“Fine I’ll ask Scott to bite her and her mum, now how are we going to unfreeze this and safe her without Scott and the others seeing that the scene has changed”, wondered Derek. They walk around the house to see where the others were standing. Lucky for them the other Hales, Scott and Issac weren’t looking in the window they were just walking up to it.

The warrior turns to Hermes get back in position. She turns to Derek “husband let’s have some fun”. He grins at her.

“We need one of them alive to find out who hired them”.

“Let’s go, Scott knows you’re magic so you teleporting into the house won’t look odd with me”. They disappear and Stiles restarts the world. The warrior wrestle the man with the knife and he drops it, she kicks him in the groin. Derek takes two of the men and as their heads collided a horrible sound could be heard. He pinches the neck of one of the men and he goes down. The man the warrior kneed in the groin was making a whinny sound. She sees the only woman in the group going for the knife, she makes it become hot and the dark hair woman drops the knife. The warrior smiles at the woman, “Who fun it’s been a while”. She kicks the woman in the stomach sending her flying.


	29. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Males Stiles is in this chapter.

As she advances on the woman, she sees Scott at the front door, she signs the back door is open going round that way. As he walks around to the back Stiles seeing a shadow makes herself invisible and watches as he get the others and they go inside the house. 

Derek and the Warrior sees the others enter the house. The dark hair women kicks the Warrior in her back as she was momentary distracted. “What got nothing to say now”. She watches in glee as the Warrior sinks to her knees. She goes to stand over the Warrior who turns and smiles at her before she hook her hands around the woman’s waist and roll her in half, in a wrestling move taking her down. As the woman struggles to get out of the move the Warrior smiles at her. The woman looks in her eyes and fear and panic overtakes her and she starts having trouble breathing. The Warrior just keeps smiling at her till she was no longer breathing. She looks around the room at Cora, Issac, her husband, Jordan and Laura fighting. She sees a door she opens it, closes it behind her and she returns to her other self who was outside she walks into her. Stiles teleports herself back at the top of the stairs to the basement. 

As she descend the stairs, there was a putrid smell of decay and death when she reaches the end of the stairs she saw cages filled with men, woman and children. To the side were a pile of dead bodies. She walks through the room, she covers her nose and sees another room she goes in it and sees a refrigerator. She opens it to see bags of blood and food. She leave the room and as she goes through the various basement rooms she finds a expensive looking bathroom and a bedroom with a man and a woman in it. The women looked malnourished, the women opens her eyes and see Stiles who put a finger to her mouth points to the still sleeping gentleman on the bed. Stiles sits on the man’s chest and he opens his eyes struggling to breathe, she wraps her hands around his throat and strangles him to death. 

She helps the women up and as they reach the main room. She sees someone transport themselves in, “Who tripped the barrier and lower the protection spells I put on this place?” he ask the people in the cages. No one answers then scuffles could be heard overhead. The man follows the people’s gaze and see Stiles and the women she just rescued. He raises his hand, “I’m the warden of these place, no one comes here who as magic and I don’t know about it”.

“I’m going to kill you slowly so these people see no one messes with me”. 

Stiles signs, “I knew there were magical wards on this house dumbass, I disabled it to purposely get you here”.

“You’re defective”, says the warden laughing. “Killing you is going to be so easy”.

He raises his hand and forms a fist. Stiles put a hand to her throat and her eyes become wide. The man looks smug. “Killing You is almost not worth it, no magic to speak of, wait why do you look familiar?”

Stiles says nothing, “I know you from somewhere, did you escape from one of the other facilities?”  
Stiles removes her hands from her throat and stop acting like she was choking the man notices. “What the hell you’re Stiles right Lydia’s victim? She will be happy to see you I may even get a bonus for bringing you to her. Why is my magic not working against you?”

Stiles walks closer to him and becomes Male Stiles. “Wow I was going to kill you slowly but something you said interest me. These other facilities where are they, and what is it and this house used for?”

“Where the hell did you come from and why do you look like her?” A gun appears in Stiles hand and he shoots the warden in the knees.

“Answer the questions”, says Stiles the warden says nothing. He shoots him in one shoulder”.

The man starts to whimper due to the pain. “I really don’t care about your pain right now”, says Stiles shooting him in the other shoulder”.

The man still doesn’t talk, “Loyalty I love that”, Stiles put the gun in the warden’s mouth who’s body was shaking. “This gun will accidentally go off on purpose I haven’t decided when yet”, Male Stiles laughs maniacally and removes the gun from the warden’s mouth. 

“You’re truly psychotic”, says the warden. “I have met some dark people in my time you are truly a sociopath”.

Stiles playful demeanour changes.”No I’m truly vengeance”. He makes sure he is eye level with the man who sees flames dancing in his eyes. “What the hell are you?” 

“Don’t worry you will find out soon enough, now talk”.

“There’s a people trafficking network going on around the country, supernaturals are being rounded up for sale for people to buy to use however they want”.

Lydia and her mother started it going, one of them needed blood and the other to feed off other people’s magic to become powerful”.

How many facilities are there?”

“At least ten, there’s money to be made in selling people”.

“I take it there’s a list of all the facilities?”

“Yes”. 

“Lydia hasn’t been here in weeks who’s running the operation now?”

“Someone by the name of Allison Argent is her next in command”. 

“So you traffic human beings like cattle, you see the pain and misery you help caused. There’s a pile of dead bodies over there and you don’t even gag at the smell, you’re so use to it”.

“Yes, everything you’ve just accused me of is true”.

“Why on gods earth would you have children here?”

“It keeps their parents in line?”

“Till you sell them, you sick bastard”.

“They go to couples who can’t have children of their own”, Stiles punches him. 

“Show me where all the paperwork is hidden, you would have had to put spells on it”, the man shows him to a door in the kitchen Stiles assumed was a pantry when his other self was in there earlier only for it to be revealed as a hidden office. “How did you make the pain from being shot earlier go away, why can I walk with no problem now. Why am I whole again?”

Stiles looks at him with a smile, “Earlier you said a disabled person was defective, by shooting you I made you defective. Didn’t you say It was too easy to kill me, hell you said I wasn’t even worth it remember. I just wanted you to feel the Definition of defective and easy to kill while, they kill you knowing you’re not worth saving at all”.

“That wasn’t to you and it’s impossible for you to be two people”. 

“Do you hear that no noise, I think it’s safe to assume everyone but one of your colleagues is dead”.

“Why is one alive?”

“You’re smart figure it out now let’s walk around these dead bodies I’m sure Geraldine as gotten everyone out the cages by now since I unlock them before you graced us with your presents”. They got there to see female Stiles and Geraldine with the people. “All the children please go upstairs the alpha of this town is up there he will help you”. He waits till all the children leaves the room the remaining people starts to form a circle around the warden who can now feel the pain and effects of being shot again. “I have your confession on tape, video and pictures of this place, when these people kill you no court in the land will convict them for murder. Oh wait let’s make it more fun”, the man still alive upstairs appears tied to a chair. “Don’t touch him he tells the people we need an alive witness. People start hitting Jonah the warden , “Mercy, mercy”, he cries.

“Sorry not my area, says Male Siles, he and Female Stiles walk up the stairs then merge together. She opens the door, “I wouldn’t go downstairs for a while if I were you, there are couple people downstairs who need to work out some anger issues”. She tells them about the cages and the trafficking going on.

“Derek get his phone out and start calling his mother to tell her what’s going on, as Scott calls the hospital and the sheriffs’s station for them to get in touch with the FBI. “Roughly how many people are downstairs?”, inquired Scott.

“43 alive and the 10 children I sent upstairs, where are they by the way?”

“Laura, Jordan and Issac took them to my place to get fed and washed. They said they were taken, I would have come downstairs but Derek said you had it covered and he was right. You freed all those people, how the hell did something like that happen in this town and no one knew about it”. 

“Do you recognise any of these dead man?”

“No, Stiles but their photos will be all over the news we’ll find out who they’re soon enough. Most of them were human and didn’t really go downstairs”.

Frankie looks at Stiles, “Thank you for helping to save me, my mother doesn’t need to see me like this full of bruises. I’m taking the bite and I’m sure for the chance to walk again so will she. I’m only staying to give a witness statement about being kidnapped and for photos of my bruises to happen. This incident as mades me want to protect Beacon Hill so much now. When I was tied up all I could think about was leaving now I want to stay and fight for it”.

“Did they say anything before kidnapping you?” ask Stiles

“I had something slipped in my drink and woke up tied to the table, when I’m a wolf they can’t roofie me, Scott says it will be burn out my system. The same way alcohol won’t affect me anymore”.

After a while the people from the basement opened the door, covered in blood, the police and ambulances came as well as crime scene officers. The FBI had people raiding the other facilities before the news got wind of anything happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️This chapter deals with trafficking and as violence in it. Moss also say hello again to Male Stiles.


	30. Aftermath

While the victims were taken to hospital to be checked over, the Hales went back to the sheriff’s house and Stiles had a nap. When she opened her eyes, she was surprise to find she had sleep for over thirteen hours straight. 

Talia arrived the day before while Stiles was sleeping, “Afternoon Stiles, I made you some pancakes”.

“Thank you where is everyone?”

“Helping Scott with sorting out where to put people after the hospital releases them, they don’t want to go back to their packs. I bought the paperwork Scott needs to fill in for our bank, I of course gave him so more money and I know some of our allies pack as donated to a fund to help the victims that are staying. All the facilities were raided while you were sleeping there’s an all out bulletin for this Allison person. She can’t walk anywhere without seeing a picture of herself everywhere. The association of Alphas had a conference call and decided that anywhere trafficking was found to be. The Alphas of that territory will get additional funding, if they weren’t involved in it”. Stiles eyes go wide.

“Unfortunately some Alphas took money to look the other way and even gave their own pack members up to these people for a fee, that’s why so many of the people you helped rescued want to stay here. They’ve heard of Scott McCall and what a fair man he is and how he looks out for his people. Most of the people in this town has asked to be turned not only them but their children also”.

“They’re scared”, say Stiles

“Yes, they’re, they now know some of the truly horrific things in this world and want to have the opportunity to defend themselves. The supernatural council and the Alphas have agreed to it”.

“Make I make a suggestion”.

“Of course dear”.

“Since this town will be only supernatural once people are turned into werewolves and since there’s a lot of people. There should be a head beta, and gammas who’s in charge of the pack after the Alpha’s. As well as warriors who train the pack and kids should start training from they’re about eight. But should attend kid friendly safety training before them. There should be people who’s job is security, imagine if a head beta get married his wife becomes the beta female. His family becomes the beta family same with the gammas and people can work their way up to become warriors in the pack males and females. You have a hierarchical team of people for the pack to look up to and know that if the alpha is busy they can see and speak to someone in authority”.

“That’s a very good idea Stiles, if something like this was in place those Alphas who were selling their own people for profit wouldn’t have gotten away with it. Someone would have broken rank and told the council or Alpha association. I’ll bring it up to them when I speak to them after our conversation. How are you feeling dear?”.

“Recharged I really needed to rest, my god Talia that people could do that to other human beings, to think people are out there with children they adopted that was trafficked. I’m sure some of those people know the truth of how they got their child but others will not. There’s so much to consider, the one good thing about yesterday is all those kids, belong to those people in those cells”. 

“The FBI got everything out the house, lucky for us you took pictures of everything, Derek printed out the information for us”. Stiles smiles, she actually magically copied everything but silently thanked Derek for coming up with that reason for the photos”.

“The supermarket council have people in the FBI right?”

“Every major law enforcement team have supernaturals working there, even the airport as tons of us working there. It’s how they catch the bad guys who try to evade them”.

“ I knew Lydia was evil but this is just shocking, shocking isn’t a good enough word to describe the trafficking of people”.

“It’s a good job you came to visit, your father said her home is filled with money and information about what she was doing it was all hidden of course. Law enforcement raiding all the facility at the same time help the victims, if it had gotten out that the police knew before all the raids happened the victims would have been moved. You came here for rest and relaxation and got anything but”.

“I’ll take saving people over rest any day of the week, besides I did get to de-stress last week”.

“Scott is blaming himself for not seeing what was going on”.

“From what Derek said there was a lot of magical wards on the place and magical traps, the victims with magic was magically stop from using their magic. With the warden dead they have their magic back. You’re very powerful to be able to have disable all of them. From what I understand none of the dead was from this town, and Angela’s house is pretty far out. You would have to be specifically looking for something, it’s not like there were neighbours to gossip about what they thought was going on over there”.

“Scott as had to learn how cruel the world can be and how deceitful people can be in such a hard way”, says Stiles.

“This test will prove just what sort of man and Alpha he is, he will have fifty odd victims looking to him for help and guidance as well as this town. He needs to prove to them just why he’s the Alpha, I gather some specialists help will be coming in the next few days. Just as Scott and the town need him most Issac will be leaving”, says Talia.

“Like you said, he’s getting help and he has not just you but his allies and the council to speak to when he’s overwhelmed. Cora deserves her happiness, she never thought she would get her happy ever after”.

“Issac seems really nice, they told me they want to be married as soon as we get to New York, Issac is taking the Hale name. He says his current surname isn’t something he wants to give his kids, of course when Laura heard there was a wedding happening she and Jordan discussed it and will get married straight away also at the end of next week. They have already started the paperwork Jordan will take the Hale name. David made a joke that any man who marries into the family should take the Hale name from now on”, she laughs.

“It actually makes sense, think about it for a minute the family bonds will be stronger, a Hale last name is as good as having Hale blood Talia”.

“And the Hales don’t betray blood, since you connected to our family our wolves has gotten faster better, every werewolves trait has been enchanted. Issac will get that and Jordan as a hell hound would get enhance powers and no one outside our family knows this. Imagine what sharing some of Jordan’s powers could do for us as a collective”.

“Once they’re married in I’ll do a new family spell, every Hale from David to Peter will feel enchanted and forbidden to tell the secret”.

“Issac seems like a really good guy, I can’t wait to get started showing him the ropes in New York, her father appears in the living room.

“Good afternoon daddy”, he kisses the top of her head, “Hi Talia”.

“Can I get you a drink John?”

“Thank you Talia a glass of ice tea would be great, actually a pitcher of it. Darling I know who stole your money”.

“Was it Lydia?”

“No it seems someone cloned your cards and took the money”.

“How did you find them it’s been months”

“Your new bank did, someone tried to use the card at a Walmart and since Peter got someone to put a spell on your old card. It pinged when it was used, the person is in jail right now”.

“It makes no sense if I stole money and didn’t see a direct debit I set up from an account I’m stealing from come into my account, I’m going to assume the person knows that I’m stealing from them. I wouldn’t use the card again six months later, why use it now the timing seems off and using the card again makes no sense. Is the person supernatural?”

“Yes”, John drinks a glass of ice team, he puts down the glass. “I heard about yesterday, it’s all anyone is talking about, every channel as it as breaking news”.

“It was hard seeing that, imagine living down there with the stink and the bodies. Those people are traumatised anyone would be”. 

“Do they know yet what will happen to the house?”

“It will be bulldozed and a memory garden planted. They’re looking for Angela and her daughter everyone assumes they’re in hiding”, answers Talia.

“Their death wasn’t cruel enough”, says John.

I’m sure when they get to the afterlife they’ll suffer for it”, says Stiles coldly’.

There door bell rings Talia get up, “Hopefully it’s the family doctor I flew him here to check you over. Omg you’re two months gone now.

Talia came back with Dr Michaels who checks over Stiles, and takes some blood from her. “Everything looks good hopefully your blood-work comes back clear”.

He leaves with her dad who shows him to the room above the garage where he was staying. Everyone was flying back on the family’s private plane the next day.

When it was time to leave Stiles, said goodbye to Kira and her kids, Erica and Boyd. Scott was busy with the police. Her blood came back as still anaemic. 

When they got to New York there were reporters at the house. Mindful of the wards Derek gave them a prepared statement with the express knowledge that they would leave his property after.

Unfortunately they returned the next day so they moved into the penthouse.

Stiles was swimming in the pool enjoying the water. When she notices a sea of Hale faces. They join her in the pool. She swam couple laps before getting out and drying herself off. Issac comes through the door, “If I wasn’t your mate Cora I would be looking at all this wealth and wondering what you’re doing with me. I mean I know you guys are rich but private planes, Penthouses and a kitchen that probably cause the same as a house”.

Cora walks up to him and takes his hand leading him to the empty seat beside her. “The Hales are rich, in three days we will be married and you will be a Hale. You will get use to it, tomorrow we need to shop for a whole new wardrobe for you, you need everything from work wear to tuxedos”. 

“Laura you know a ten minute drive away from me, a house is up for sale and Cora I know the house next door to that is owned by a old couple looking to retire, you should buy them out give them a nice nest egg to live on”.

“I’ll have a look at the house you mean Stiles”, replies Cora. 

“That area could be bought up and build on, I wonder if we could make it a private road have security and a gate to enter the compound”.

“You mean like a gated community David?” Stiles takes a bite of a hotdog he hands her, she add some sauerkraut, mustard and ketchup to it then take another bite”.

“The paperwork for your centre have come through from the city, you’re good to go”. 

“Thank you for keeping a eye on that while I was away for me Tal”.

“It’s what families do”, she was glad no one was asking her if she was okay again because of what she saw in the basement. She knew only Scott went down there to see for himself which as the Alpha he had to do. As the queen of the underworld seeing the dead bodies didn’t really bother her, it was the cages and the malnourished people that did and a man who could sleep in an expensive room with all that misery around him.

Any info on my children centre?”

“The police are still investigating the fire. I was going to drop Lydia’s name to them. Then this happened and you know after some digging they will find out you and her use to live together. Not to mention she got in touch with them when she tried to frame you for Murder”. 

“So Cora, Laura are you going to wear wedding dresses?” Ask Stiles changing the subject.

“Yeah Alan will marry us, we can do it here. I just realise mum you will be throwing a massive society wedding reception for all three of your children”, says Laura.

“We’ll do it in a month or two”, adds Cora.

“I have an idea Talia we don’t need to wait for months my birthday is in four weeks, I was going to have my birthday party at the Ritz Carlton. We can combine it with a wedding reception for all of us”, says Stiles

“Mum that makes sense and with everything that happened couple days ago it would just seem like we’re doing the most respectful thing given the circumstances”. 

Mom, Laura is right what happened couple days ago was terrible if it should teach us anything it’s to hold on to the people we cherish the most while we have them”.

“I’ll book the wedding planner, there will be a blessing in front of everyone.


	31. Changes

By the end of the week Laura and Cora were married women and the two houses they wanted they got. It helped the homeowners were supernaturals who understood the need to be near family. When Laura heard that the couple’s she bought the house from family all moved away to be with their mates she spoke to her mum who spoke to them and invited them to join the Hale pack which they accepted. They were even invited to Stiles birthday party. 

When Cora heard the young family she bought from didn’t have a lot of friends, she also spoke to her mother, after they were vetted they too joined the Hale Pack. Their young son and daughter now had people their age to play with outside of school. The parents were extremely grateful to the Hales who helped both families find a home near where quite a few pack members live. So they had a community to lean on.

Stiles was now three months pregnant and no longer needed iron tablet it was the day of her birthday party/wedding reception. She choose a custom made white v neck A-line gown from an up and coming Jamaican designer. Talia was touched when Stiles said she wanted to have a Caribbean designer do her dress. As Stile’s have her make up done by a makeup artist, she looks at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in a updo and she didn’t have a lot of makeup on, so her freckles were prominent. She had a tiara placed on her head, it belonged to her mother who wore it on her wedding day. After one last look in the mirror she made her way into the elevator with her wedding coordinator.

When she saw the ballroom she cried, her theme was rose gold and cream, she walked around the table and looked at the roses and candles. Everything was perfect, each bride had a section in the vast ballroom with their theme. Cora’s flowers were all yellow and white, her bouquet was made up of mostly sunflowers and other yellow flowers. Laura’s theme was grey and white and her bouquet was all white roses.

Stiles went to find her father and Talia. “You look lovely my dear”.

“Thank you Tal have you seen my dad?”

“He’s probably with the boys helping them get ready”. Stiles leaves and starts to greet some of the guest who were arriving. When everyone was seated the blessing service began everyone was shocked to hear all three Hales were now married and off the market.

When the service was over everyone sang happy birthday to Stiles, she thanked them before helping herself to some of the canapés being serve. When it was time for the sit down portion of the evening all the brides and grooms got up and made a speech.

Stiles just finished dancing with her father when Paul came up to her, “Thank you for the wedding invitation”.

“We all make mistakes but you’ve been trying to do better, thank you for the extra donation by the way to the centre after it burned down”.

“You’re welcome I know you read lips I want to say something to you but not sign it can we talk over there?”

Stiles nods and her bodyguard follows a few metres behind, “I wanted to say thank you for what you did for my cousin in Beacon Hills, you saved her and the rest. She was the one in the bed with that man who she married so he didn’t use the other women as sex toys, it was a deal they made”. 

Stiles covers her mouth with her hand in shock. She looks at him again, “I know about the supernatural, I’m not one myself the gene skipped me. I just wanted to pass on Olivia’s thanks to you, she’s scared of leaving Beacon Hills so myself and the family go and visit her every week. She insisted I come here, I told her how I behaved towards you the first time we met she was ashamed of me, as she should be. I would never tell the Hale secret to anyone I need you to know that. We though Olivia ran away and gave up hope of finding her alive, after five years we have her back”. He starts to cry and get a handkerchief out and wipes his eyes. “Is it okay if I hug you you went in there not caring about your own safety and gave those people freedom”. Core, Laura and Derek come over with Issac and Talia and David. “Is everything ok?” sign Derek.

She get her phone out from her bra and text them his cousin was one of the people we helped, he was just saying thank you. There was a look of relief from everyone then sadness. “Scott is a good alpha he will take care of her”, says Talia. 

“I donated 10 million dollars to help in the rebuilding of the town, at least it’s an all supernatural town now. The first of its kind my cousin has her magic back she can learn and get stronger using it, you inspired her. She didn’t say what you did Stiles, she say she will never tell a soul the whole truth but you make her want to study her craft, she didn’t focus or had any drive for learning to use it properly till now”.

“Cora, Derek, Laura and Issac can I hug you all too”, they nod and Paul’s hugs them. “Stay for the whole party that way when you see Olivia again you have something great to tell her. I’ll send a tier of my cake to Beacon Hills”.

“So will I’, says Laura and Cora together.

“Do you have a recent photo of Olivia we can see”, Paul smiles at Stiles and takes his phone out and show them a picture of her. She had put on some weight and she was smiling with some people Stiles knew were Paul’s relatives, she could see the Diner logo in the background.

“One day I hope her eyes and her smile match”.

“It will take time Paul”, says Talia squeezing his hand. “Come on this is a wedding and a birthday celebration”.

When the night was over Stiles and Derek were in their hotel room, “What a day Paul knowing about supernaturals but didn’t twig we were one till Olivia”.

“He’s desperate for her to come to New York”.

“I’m not surprise all her family is here and she will be surrounded by love and people who want the best for her”. 

“Derek she will get that in Beacon Hills but she should be with family, maybe she will agree to come for a visit, my practice has doctors that can can speak to”.

“My mum won’t let it rest till she here with her family, happy birthday baby”, he kisses her. 

“Do you realise we got married as our true selves”.

“The first time we didn’t know who we were and today was a blessing Derek”.

“No today was a marriage in the eyes of the law, I had words with the priest. How did it feel dancing with your dad at your wedding?” She smiles broadly, “It was an experience I will never forget as gods we took each other as husband and wife but this is a legal human wedding. None of the other gods as had that. We are making some amazing memories here Hades”.

“Yes we are”, he helps her undress. “You have a tiny bump I can’t wait till I can hear the baby’s heart beat and feel it kick. Are we going to find out the sex or be surprise?”

“Surprise, I want to experience everything baby shower and all”.

Stiles was now six months pregnant and waddling instead of walking, she was in the office with Issac supervising him with a new client to the practice Olivia. Talia and Scott convinces her to come to Manhattan for visits, it took three months for the first visit to happen. When she saw Jordan and all the Hales she seemed okay with being in New York she told them about the day she was captured and her little boy who was taken away from her when he was just a day old, her family has been looking into tracing the boy with no luck so far. 

Paul and his family joined the Hale pack after an invitation from Talia not long after Olivia decided to join as well. She was living with relatives for now but was having therapy three times a week. She hoped one day to have a place of her own with her 5 year old son when he’s found.

That night Stiles and Derek were at the dining table eating a burger and fries and chicken and rice. “We have three more months till the baby is born then we have to leave”.

“Not right away Stiles”

“Us coming here was so I could have our child”.


	32. Hope

Having our child was part of it, but I wanted this world to be a home away from home for the both of us. We spent a century in the underworld when you return from your earths, even spending a year or two here or even every weekend would be nice”.

“At this point I’ll take anything, is it me or is it weird Johnathon as not returned yet, I think he knew about the trafficking but why not say anything about it?”

“It’s odd, I mean incriminating evidence was found at Lydia’s and her mothers place in regards to the human trafficking and those networks were all raided but I guess there’s a chance there’s more than that just going on”.

She shivers “I hate to think what else could be going on other than the trafficking ring which was bursted wide open. I know they’re still trying to trace those people that were adopted and thanks to information found now know they know the names of the doggy adoptions agencies”.

“it’s weird how meticulous Angela and Lydia’s paperwork was”.

“Unfortunately that means families with those adopted kids have gone into hiding”.

“I have a gut feeling hear me out, I think I need to talk to the person who stole my money”.

“I want to say no but I trust you, I’ll arrange for it to happen”. A week later Stiles was at the supernatural prison under the bank. A woman walk in the room, Stiles was surprise to see she wasn’t wearing any handcuffs. “You stole my money I’m Stiles Stilinski why did you take the money?”

“My son, we were hungry”

“There’s lots of places to go for help how is it you were you homeless because you had several grand of my money”.

“Before she gave me my son, she told me I had to do little things for her I’m good with a computer, it was easy to clone your card. My husband had great contacts”.

“Who gave you your son, wait he’s not yours?” Stiles was in shock.

“No, I got him when he was a day old, there was no paperwork involved so we were at her mercy”.

“Who’s mercy? ask Derek

“The women in the paper, the older one, I was stupid she helped me out when I was being harassed at work turns out she told those guys to have a go at me in the bar. I wanted to me a mother so much, I didn’t think where did the baby come from, I didn’t think she was involved in trafficking”.

“She gave you a child with no paperwork involved and you don’t question where the child came from and you’re shocked she’s a traffickers, pull the other one. What did she say when she gave you the baby”, inquired Stiles.

“Here keep him, she will be more compliance without him being near her”.

“Where’s the baby now?” Inquired Derek 

“I don’t know they did blood test on me and my son and his dad which shows we weren’t related to him. We were told nothing about him after that”.

“Who did the test?”

“The police they were humans but knew about the supernaturals”, Derek and Stiles turn to leave , “Please I need to know my son is okay”, shouts the woman. They ignore her and knock on the door to be let out.

“Could it be Olivia’s son we need to find out where the child is?” Derek stops talking and look at the manager of the prison. “Her son we think we know his real mother where is the little boy now?”

“He’s in a supernatural orphanage, why do you think you know the mother?”

“I helped recused her in the basement of the house where trafficking had occur and she told us her son was taken when he was a day old, at least his father wasn’t her capture she was forced to marry”, says Stiles.

“I’m assuming this “husband” is now dead, if he’s a member of this bank we will make sure she gets everything that belongs to him. As you know we have lawyers on staff. We will leave no stone unturned if he’s alive once we get this woman’s info and his we will do our best to find him”.

“Her family is extremely wealthy multimillionaires in fact, she may not take the money”

“Alpha Hale she deserves it for her pain and suffering , as you know it’s your family’s bank after all we go the extra mile for our clients.”What’s her family’s name?”

“Drew”.

“They’re a good family, give me Olivia’s details I’ll give you a day to speak to her, I’ll call her tomorrow and arrange a blood test. If he’s her son we will help the family and their lawyers any way we can to get her son home. May I suggest removing the boys memories of his time with his fake parents”.

“It’s up to Olivia we will talk to her, here’s her numbers”, says Stiles.

“Thank you Mrs Hales”.

They leave, let’s go to McDonald’s drive through I’m hungry”, Derek starts the car and they head for McDonald’s. They order a large Big Mac meal and 6 chicken fillets with apple pie for Stiles and a fish sandwich meal for Derek. “Can we head for Popeyes as well sweetie I need a chicken sandwich and a two piece Dinner. They finish their McDonald’s by the time they got to Popeyes, where Stiles had a two piece dinner and the famous spicy chicken sandwich. 

Stiles calls Olivia to tell her she was on her way to visit her, Stiles was eating a biscuit stuff with chicken pieces when they drove up to Paul’s building on the upper east side. People were giving her weird looks but she didn’t care.

They get to Paul’s floor where most of the apartments were owned by the Drew family, Derek knocks and the door is opened by a butler. “Alpha Hale and mate lovely to see you, Miss Olivia is in the living room follow me please”. They follow him to see Olivia drinking a cup of tea. She stands up when she sees them, “It’s lovely to see you both”.

“We think we found your son, you need to take a blood test”, Olivia says nothing but get up and  
Leave the room she comes back with some family members”.

“Where is my Bradly?”

“He’s in a supernatural orphanage at the moment, you have to go through the human court system but considering he was stolen from you, the judge will be on your side if he’s your son”.

Olivia starts to cry, “I’ll do whatever I have to do to get him back”.

“Someone will call you about this tomorrow”.

“Why tomorrow?”

“We don’t know what Bradly has gone through, the person we spoke to thought removing your son’s memory would be a good thing”, says Derek

“They could have treated him well, I’ll have to talk to my son first before I make a decision”.

“Okay”, says Stiles. “Here’s the persons telephone number is name is Malcom Barns”.

“Thank you for all you’ve done, both of you”.

“You’re welcome”, says Stiles and Derek together. They leave the Drew’s residence and head back home.

“I wonder where Olivia’s mate is?” Inquired Derek 

“Who knows but Olivia has her family to help her find that out”, answers Stiles. “I’m going to have a power nap I feel beat”. 

“Don’t forget we’re eating at Laura’s and Jordan’s tonight”, they head inside the house and greet the housekeeper.


	33. Truth Is Out

That evening they drove to Laura’s house, Stiles gave Laura the shop bought ice cream. “Is everyone else here yet?”

Taking the ice cream from her Laura shakes her head, “Uncle Peter and his family hasn’t arrived yet”.

Laura takes their coat and leave them into the family road, “David, Talia lovely to see you did you here about Olivia’s good news today”.

“What’s this?”Ask Laura taking a seat on the sofa.

“It seems that Olivia has found her son”, replies Stiles.

“She’s done the blood test already she couldn’t wait”, says David.

“If it was a chance it was my child I would do the same thing”, says Stiles. They explained about their day. 

“Is that what uncle Peter said he had to sort out before?”

“Yes Laura he made sure that the red tape involved in this situation got unraveled”, answers Talia.

“So Issac how are you finding New York?”

“Loud, nothing like Beacon Hills in good and bad ways, I mean the food and opportunities is amazing, as a Hale people I don’t know fall over themselves to give me great service. It’s so much more diverse that what I’m use to. I love my job and the people I work with it does help knowing because of magical barriers people can’t kick off in their sessions. Reading about my childhood trauma in the paper wasn’t exactly nice but I know it helped a lot of people because of the letters Laura showed me that came to their office building”.

“You have a black American Express card, go wild with it, Cora says you’re careful with what you buy. You don’t ever have to worry about not having enough to eat anymore son, your debts are all cleared. Treat yourself to something”.

“Did Cora tell you about how hard it was for me financially studying and working?”

“No dear”, replies Talia. “I just know while the McCall pack did what they could to help, it would have been hard for you with no family support that’s all. Just remember you have family now who will always support you one hundred percent”. Talia goes over to him and hugs him.

“Thank you Talia”.

At dinner that night Cora smiles, “Issac and I have an announcement to make its early days but we’re expecting a baby”.

Everyone rushed to congratulate them, “Congratulations sis”.

“Thanks Derek”.

“Our kids are going to be close in age, yeah”, Stile hugs her, and thinks I wish I could whisper in your ears I’m so glad you get your happy ever after. So later in the night she took her aside and signs exactly that to her. “All of us seem weird to Issac because he’s experiencing some aspects of being in a family for the first time, I know he’s excited to be a father. He’s only known sorrow from his, even in his old pack while he laughed and played with the kids there and went to dinner at peoples house, he went home to a empty flat”.

“Now he comes home to his wife and soon his child and extended family that will include him in loads of trips and events”, says Stiles. “I’m glad he gets to see just because life started out cruel doesn’t mean it as to end that way”.

They hug, “We’re hosting dinner next I can’t wait till you see the changes we’ve made to the house, the basement is amazing”.

“Duh you have two basements, got to say I’m kinda jealous of all that space but my view from the backyard makes up for it”.

“Speaking of which you and Derek is hosting pack night this Friday right?”

“Yeah, we need to have a family meeting”. They walk into the living room, “As you all know Derek and I are hosting pack night this Friday, some people still haven’t given their rsvp invite back. I don’t want people just turning up unless it’s an emergency. I’ve ordered the food but I need to know if we should order more”.

“What about a pot luck” suggest Isaac

“We tend to do that with just family or higher ranks in the pack, you have to be careful these days”.

“Doesn’t the barrier prevent people who want to cause harm from entering your garden?”

“Yes but a person can innocently be given a casserole or pie laden with Wolfsbane.”

“I still have a lot to learn”

“It’s a new pack there’s always things to learn. Remember you’ve not been here long”.

“Thanks Derek”.

“You’re a Hale now with that come humans who you need to be careful of as well as supernaturals. People with money have bodyguards for a reason”.

“Don’t scare him time for dessert folks”, says Talia.

Two days later Johnathan appeared with her father, “I have bad news one of the other gods has been doing everything to screw things up for you. They don’t like that you get to have this, Nyx goddess of the night is not happy. She along with the harpies have been doing everything she can to make your life miserable here”.

“Johnathan how did you find this out”.

“When I came here when Hades made this world my job was to protect you. Not just from the humans but the gods too, Lydia and her mother got my attention because something seemed off about them. Now I know who I’m I know they were used by the Furies”.

“That’s impossible they need permission of the person who made the world to enter it”, says a fuming Derek.

“They found a loophole, as this world shouldn’t have been they argued that they have a right to be here. But your father said no to them unfortunately while you were distracted with the trafficking Nyx got in and I’m afraid she did something really bad”. He walk to the tv and turn it on the news was talking about supernaturals and people having powers, it showed pictures of werewolves, people doing magic and people saying those kind of people should be destroyed. The tv had interviews with people who seemed scared of supernaturals.

“What the hell”, yells Stiles

“She has exposed magic to the world, this is a disaster this place will be chaos soon. What the hell do we do now?” Derek hugs Stiles. “We’ll figure it out”.

“Why would she do this?”

“Jealousy, she wanted me years ago and I turned her down for you”.

“I didn’t know that Derek”.

“I didn’t think turning her down would lead to this”. 

“What do we do now I’m pregnant Derek, stress isn’t good for me”.

“Let’s go to Talia”, says her dad. They appear in Derek’s mother’s living room. They see Talia and David in the living room. “Can you get all the family here we need to talk to all of you now magic and the supernatural world as been exposed. Talia looks shocked she collects herself then calls her family telling them to come over as quickly as possible. “Actually are they all by themselves, I mean no humans near them”? Ask Derek.

“Yes”, answers his mother. Derek raises his hand and all the Hale appears in the living room. Talia and David were in shock. “How did we get here?” Ask Laura

“Mum how did I get here?”

“Talia what’s going on I know Stiles has magic but this is just wow”, the admiration in Peters voice was clear for all to here.

“Please sit we need to talk to you all”, says Derek 

They all sit down, “My real name is Hades, this is my wife Persephone”, Laura starts laughing. Fairytales really Derek. “Stiles walk up to Jordan and touches him, he looks up at her. He stands and bows, “My queen what would you ask of me?”

“My sword I request nothing of you for now this is just a demonstration she touches him again, “Sleep”.

“Why am I standing up?” he sits back down everyone everyone in the room except the gods were in shock. “Okay as I was saying”, Derek tells them the story of the other worlds and how it came to be why he made this world, who he, her dad and Johnathan really were. Everyone listened in shock, to let Jordan know it was true Stiles woke Peter up. 

“So we’re not real?”

“Laura of course you’re”, says Stiles.

“You’re not my brother?” ask Cora

“Mum gave birth to me of course I’m your brother”.

“This is confusing”.

“I know but we had to tell you the truth”.

“Why now Derek?”

“Everyone in the world knows about magic and supernaturals, there will be chaos this isn’t supposed to happen”. 

“Are you going to take us somewhere safe now?”

“Cora you’re in a room with gods you’re safe”.

Hermes appear, “Zeus as requested permission to enter the Hale house”.

“Holy cow Hermes is real”, says Issac.

“Permission granted”, says David.

Zeus appears in the room, Zeus was a tall man with blue eyes and black hair, he wore jeans and a sweater.

“Nyx has requested that I destroy this world as the reasons for it has change”.

“It has not, I’ve three months till I give birth”, says Stiles

“I have to address her concerns she says this world is turning into chaos, while this is not my domain John you have to agree it can’t continue in the vain it currently is”.


	34. The Choice

“Your right Zeus, this world will be lawless and a no go area in no time. Nyx screw Derek over this world will have no trust, the trafficking that happen will seem like it wasn’t so bad when the supernaturals with evil intentions start trying to rule the humans. Not to mentions humans paying supernaturals for protection”.

“Nyx has suggested I put you on trial Derek for creating such carnage”, Zeus opens his hand and image after image shows people fighting, stealing and committing murder. “This is just day one imagine what the world will look like if you stay here till you give birth”.

“I cannot leave till the world has run its course”.

“You know who you’re, you and I both know you can leave whenever you want”.

“I can’t leave here with a pregnancy belly you know that, I need to give birth here”, screams Stiles.

“I have a solution”, says Zeus. “We don’t tell the world the truth of who you’re but we give them a choice. A world of supernaturals or they can continue as they’re now and get rebooted“.

“Wait that means we will be too, we won’t be the same makeup as now”, I can’t lose you Derek, I can’t”.

Derek walk over to his mother “I’m sorry but you will, my wife and I will not be rebooted, but it will be awkward to see new versions of you. You won’t give birth to me so I won’t be part of the family”. Talia starts to cry, “ I can’t lose any of you I don’t care how many versions of me there will be. Right now this is the family I always want to stay with me forever”.

“That I can do for you, as I didn’t make this world I can now with my brother and his father-in-law’s permission take control of it. As you said the one thing that even Nyx can’t change I will grant your request”.

“What did I say? Ask a puzzled Talia

“This is the family I always want to stay with me forever, a mothers plea out of love is more important than hate and Nyx did what she did out of hate and is wrongly blaming Derek for the mess she created”.

“Brother do I have your permission?” He turns to Derek 

“Yes”, Zeus turns to Stiles father

“This world is in my Domain, I give you permission while my daughter uses it on the grounds should any of the other gods from your domain come here without my permission,I have permission to kill and wound them no questions ask”.

Zeus considers, “As I currently have people here who should have known better than coming here, my permission is granted. I can only apologise for the problems they have bought to your door, as we are now family please know I will not hesitate to punish my people”.

“Then my permission is granted”.

“What does that mean?” Ask David 

“A trial will be held and whatever the outcome because it will be my world now I will let all the Hales retain their memories”.

“Thank you Zeus but if the world get rebooted will we remember Derek and Stiles while they’re away from us?”

“If the people make the right choice Talia, there will be no rebooting and you get to stay as you’re but the people must use their free will to make the choice for the plant”.

Nyx a tall African American woman with long purple hair and green eyes appear before them, she bows to Zeus. “You requested my present my lord”.

“Funny how you show me respect but none to my brother, we will have a trial and the world will decide. You get to choose your witness to persuade the people to vote as you wish. Nyx smiles, “The people Persephone saved”.

Zeus transport them into a courtroom with cameras, he raises his hand and different people appear, Derek recognised the council of supernaturals, the association of Alphas. Zeus explained what was happening to them.

The council of supernaturals, the association of Alphas gathered together on one side, Nyx smiles at Stiles and Derek “l choose the humans remember. In front of them appear the traffic victims they freed in Beacon Hills.

“Damn it, you’re playing dirty, if anyone would want to forget about this world and start afresh it’s these people”, shouts one of the Alphas.

Zeus voice could be heard by everyone on the planet while he explained what was going on, everything was being screened on the tv, radio and computers, people were monitoring online questions being asked in the courtroom.

The tv cameras pans over the room every tv, computers and electronic device that had a viewing screen had eyes trained to their screens. Zeus looks at the camera “Tomorrow you’re voting to keep this world as it is, it will carry on as normal people will live and died. And a new generation will spring up and you will be but a distant memory. 

The other option is that magic and the supernatural will be know about, some people not yet born will be born with magic, people who are currently humans will become werewolves, banshees, fairies and other magical creatures. There will be magic schools, and university courses specialising in magic taught by some of the members of the supernatural council. Those born currently to werewolves parents as human will be fully werewolves the same for other creatures. This will be a world where you can be killed by other creatures and magic if you’re not careful, but you can also live to be hundreds of years old seeing multiple generations born. 

“Why are we getting the options ask one of the trafficking victim”.

“We can’t tell you it may influence your vote”, answers Zeus.

“Does that mean we forget everything that happen in this world in the magical world?” Ask Olivia timidly.

“You will remember everything that’s happen up to now but you will remember you always lived in a world that’s supernatural. The only thing you won’t remember is that you had to make a choice and what it was. You will remember the trafficking and to put your mind at ease the people locked up now won’t be in a secret facility, but in prison which will be supernatural proof, all the knowledge that is needed to survive and be safe will be given to those who need it. For instance the prison officers and police will have the knowledge and equipment to take down any bad guys”, answers Zeus.

Will there be flying, like in Harry Potter?” shouts out one of the children.

“People will not be able to fly well, maybe the fairies and other winged creatures that will be my gift to you my boy, it will just be a world with witches and werewolves and other magical creatures with no humans in sight”. 

“Do you really want creatures that drink people’s blood and dispose of human beings as if they’re nothing. I don’t, I’ve seen first hand how emotionless they’re, they kill women, children and babies. I would want us to forget the trafficking incident I’m not saying I want a Pollyanna world. I just don’t see how trafficking would happen with magical creature in a magical world”, says Olivia one of the trafficking victims. 

Derek and Stiles smiles Olivia had unknowingly given them permission to erase that memory from the world, which meant she would have her son with her as soon as she woke up in the new world if it changed. In fact everyone who’s child was trafficked would wake up with their rightful child. Stiles knew that the knowledge of trafficking needed to be erase from the world’s memory.

“Everyone involves in the trafficking scandal will still be in prison for life but for something else”, continues Zeus.

“What about the current structure in the werewolf world?” Is a question that’s coming through on the internet”, Says Zeus to the room at large. “It can stay as his or it can become a familial and species hierarchy since there maybe people hundreds of years old in a family. The alpha for the family is the head and his heir and everyone else in the family and of their species will look up to them. The alpha can choose when to pass the title on. 

There will be one werewolf family that will be the head family of all werewolves, any other mystical creature that there is will have one family rule over them. Those ruling families heads will become the new council for everyone and make decisions regarding all creatures. So there’s no issues about favouritism, we will need an odd number of heads of the council so when voting is needed majority decisions stands”, continues Zeus.

The head of the werewolves will be the Hale family they have shown good leadership and are respected by humans and non humans alike. They will be addressed as your royal highness as will the head families of all creatures. The head families will be seen and address as royalty so will their children and their heirs.

Any objections to this, you can vote no on the ballot tomorrow for that question, the head families for each creature can’t be changed ever. I will make the decision on who the other head families will be if you choose the magical world.

Derek look over at Stiles, then at the Hales knowing they now knew the truth, they smile at him. It would be sad if he never saw this version of them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What decision do you think the people will make?


	35. The Decision

Murmurs could be heard in the court room. Nyx get up from her seat and began to address the court, “Don’t be fooled by the idea of being magical it’s a con”.

Stiles clears her throat, “Ok it’s not a con Zeus will do what he promised. You guys have only just found out about the secret world around you. Your friends, brothers, co-workers and family have been lying to you. Don’t you want the opportunity to get back at them , they need to know how pissed you’re at them.

To the supernaturals I say think of the power you now hold you can kill humans indiscriminately. This world could be yours for the taking. To the humans just think how much fun it would be to track and kill a supernatural”. 

“OMG”, could be heard as Nyx spoke. She walks across the courtroom, “This world will just filter out the weakness links it’s already started look at the murders that’s happen in just a few hours of knowing the truth”.

Someone shouts monster at her, “.Why thank you for the compliment”.

“Stop gloating Nyx and get on with it”.

She turns to Zeus and bows, “Of course my lord”.

“This world was created for vanity and now it’s just chaos”, the glee on Nyx’s face was evident for all to see.

“You bought the chaos Nyx and exposed the supernatural this is on you. You wanted carnage you would be happy to be watch these people destroy each other”. 

“Yes Stiles I would”.

“Here’s the thing”, says Derek. “She’s not telling you what happens if you vote for her and keep the world just as it is. Why don’t you tell them Nyx just what they have to look forward to besides murder and every evil thing you can think of”.

One of the council of alphas raise their hands Zeus nods at her. “I want to know what happens if we don’t choose the magical world”.

“In three months the world will be rebooted and you will no longer exist as you do now”, says Nyx she had to answer the people’s questions truthfully and she didn’t like it one bit. Unfortunately for her she couldn’t change Zeus decree on her.

“I don’t understand?”

“Your family now may not be the family you have the second time around, you could be an orphan if you come back in the reboot”, answers Zeus.

“If”, Ask the councilwoman.

“There’s no guarantees”, the women starts to weep at Zeus’s word.

“Look so you may not come back who cares you can have carnage for the next three months”.

The same councilwoman says very timidly, “You’ve never expert love have you, you talk so callously of death and this world like it’s a pawn to you. Are you using it for something, the hate coming off you is so strong”.

Everyone could see Nyx doing her best to not open her mouth but eventually she looks defeated and says. “Revenge I’m doing it for revenge and to destroy someone’s happiness”.

“You sad bitch you cause chaos on innocent people just for revenge, girl go take up boxing and punch a bag or something. I’m embarrassed as a women to witness this theatrical show you seem to be putting on let me guess it’s over a damn man who don’t want your ass. Did you love a human or a god and they spurn you?”

“Yes”, she answers before disappearing.

“You young lady are something else what’s your name?

“Rose”

“It’s nice to meet you rose”.

Zeus turns to the courtroom at large after speaking to the woman. “You all have to make the decision that is best for you, in the meantime try not to commit more murders and do your best to see your love ones. As soon as the results are known tomorrow, the world will change if you choose the magical world. I hope you make the right choice for your love ones sake. There’s so much love in this world don’t let today take away your hope. Everyone who committed any crimes today will not be welcome in the new world, if you choose to not reboot this world.

After the trial that wasn’t really a trial the Hales all went for a meal together at Cora’s diner. They placed their orders and close the diner to new customers. When it was just them in the diner their meals was bought out by Stiles, Cora and Issac. 

“What a day, do you think they will vote for the magical world Derek?”

“Who knows Laura at least we will always remember and have each other no matter what”.

“So brother you’re a god and a king and tomorrow mum could be a queen and I would be a princess”.

“Yes, this must be weird for all of you now you knew the true”. 

Lauren takes his hands in hers, “I don’t care what world we’re in, you will always be my brother and I will always love you. Same goes for you Stiles, you bought such happiness to our family. I look at Cora with her husband and baby on the way and I see she’s not that quiet person thinking being deaf is the worse thing ever”.

“Son I just need you to know your mum and I love you and tomorrow if the people choose to stay in this world. We will fight to the bitter end to make sure my grandchild is born. Those images showing how quickly people started killing each other was gruesome. The people I imagine are petrified imagine finding out how your neighbour can killed you without breaking a sweat. You start to live in fear”.

“The only good thing about this is knowing that Zeus will punish her for what she did”., says Stiles.

“Good she needs locking away she made your childhood miserable and turned your friend into a monster”.

“Laura unfortunately Nyx can’t help her nature”.

“Stiles you’re too forgiving”.

“You forget I have lived many lives”.

“Talia put down her burger and Derek takes a bite of it. “Sweetie what’s that like for you?”

“It stops me from being like Nyx I learn and grow when I leave the different worlds, depending on the vote tomorrow I may take you on a tour of the underworld when my time is up here.”

“Wait so when you leave here do you go to your different worlds and leave Derek with the baby?”

“No issac I still have to do the remainder of my hundred years in the underworld and there’s four version of me. I’m the version that always stays in the underworld so I’ll be there with Derek”.

“I think I get it the hundred years in the underworld has to happen before your other selves can go to their other worlds”, She nods.

“So is this Zeus domain now?”

“Dad this is still John’s domain think of it like this, imagine having a big box and then adding a small box to it. The small box is this world and the large box is Stiles father’s domain, he allows my brother and I to visit but we need his permission to enter his realm. If this world was to be rebooted it would be like changing the small box to a different type or colour but the large box remains the same. John can withdraw permission from Zeus to take charge of this world any time he pleases”.

“Where is your father by the way Stiles?”

“He’s talking to Zeus ironing things out, I gather if the people choose the right world tomorrow Hermes want permission to stay here with his wife to see if she can get pregnant like I did”.

They eat and clean up, they all decided to stay with Stiles and Derek for the night since they had the room and the fire power. The world was still turned on its axis and while they didn’t know the truth of Stiles and Derek, there’s no guarantee they wouldn’t try to harm the Hales with Zeus saying they want the family to be royals.

They drove home in separate cars just in case they were being watched when they got to Stiles and Derek’s house. They all went in the house and Derek made it secure. They saw Johnathan standing guard at the house he bows to Stiles then seem to disappear. 

She sees Peter’s mouth agape, “He’s still there you just can’t see him let’s just enjoy this night as a family who wants to play monopoly with me”.

“I’ll”, says Issac they spend the night playing games and telling stories before finally falling asleep. Stiles got up and started making a breakfast feast. David joins her he takes the sausage from her then start arranging them on a tray to put in the oven. 

“Thank you for letting us remember you, I can’t imagine getting reborn not knowing you or Derek”.

She hugs him then squeezes his hand. “I’ve loved every version of you and the other Hales but this world is special. I get to be a mum here and take my baby with me to the underworld, as you know I’m the Stiles who’s permanently in the underworld. You know when I went to the other worlds and came back to the underworld I wanted in that moment to be a mother, I wanted to experience the joy I found there with my husband permanently”.

By the time David and Stiles finish cooking breakfast everyone was up and waiting in the dining room. They had just finish eating when John appears, “It’s time for the people to vote including all of you. A voting booth appears, “everyone but the person voting must leave the room”.

It was ten to midnight when Zeus appears, “The results are in”.

“What did they decide?” Stiles was nervously waiting on an answer.

“As you know Nyx accuse you of wrongly building this world when you did Derek so I have to follow protocol. Her father and Zeus hold hands and concentrate.

“OMG”, Laura smiles. “Does that mean what I think they choose the magical world?”

“Yes they did and since this family will be the only ones who remember the truth it is forbidden to mention the old world”. 

Zeus looks at each Hale as he speak.


	36. A New Old World

“What if one of the children talk?”

“Talia I’ve forbidden it that literally takes away the ability of all the Hales in the world related to you from talking about it sit. My command can’t be broken on a lighter note for your kindness to my brother and sister-in-law your family is the most important one in the world. You’re now head of all the council and since Peter and Jordan have magic because of who they’re in the underworld. It’s only fair the family not only are werewolves but have magic as well, because of your ages I’ve put the knowledge of how to use magic in all the adults head. The little ones will go to school to learn it, but they’re up to date with what their peers would’ve been taught”.

“Thank you Zeus”.

“You’re welcome Talia, remember try not to look shock when you see people doing magic or change into a other a werewolf or other creatures, as far as they know the world as always been a magical one. I must now leave I must return to my domain”.

He leaves and everyone starts screaming except for Derek, Stiles and John.

“I want to see Olivia she has her son with her now”.

“Babe it’s just gone midnight we will go tomorrow okay”. 

“Can you send us all home please”, Ask Talia.

“Of course mom”. When everyone was sent home Derek and Stiles went to bed and had a dreamless sleep for the first time in weeks.

The next day they walk downstairs to hear, “Good morning sir, madam what would you like for breakfast?”

“Selection of fruits for me and bagel with cream cheese what about you babe?”

“Pancakes”, answers Derek. “Mary can you add some of those sausages I like to the breakfast as well please”.

“Of course sir”.

“Stiles call Olivia and invite her to dinner along with her family. “Your royal highness thank you for the invite”.

“You’re welcome”, answers Stiles.

After breakfast they went to their respective offices. Laura barges into Derek’s office, “People bow to me the first time they see me. I’m a freaking princess it’s so weird”.

“You did know it was coming sis”.

“Hearing it is a completely different thing. Hey Derek”, her tone becomes serious. “Just for one moment when I woke up I thought maybe Cora got her hearing back”.

“Cora is still my beautiful, amazing sister who was born deaf in this world. There was nothing wrong with her that needed fixing”.

Laura looks sad,”Her life would be so much easier though”.

“Cora has her own business, a husband, a baby on the way and she’s a freaking princess. She has a good life as for it being easier only she can answer that”.

“But she can’t hear”.

“She can’t hear but she can read lips and speak, perfection is overrated”.

Laura put a hand to her mouth, “I’m sorry Stiles can’t do any of that except read lips”.

“When we leave this world she will be back to speaking and hearing. She will never be able to speak while she’s on this world and it doesn’t make me love her any less”.

Laura hugs him,”I’m glad I’m still your sister. I would never want anyone else but you to be my brother”.

Peter walks in, “Chop, chop we have a lot of meetings today and we need to read up on the people we’re meeting”.

Across town Stiles was arriving at work, she walks into her office and takes a breathe her receptionist was now a fairy. It was weird seeing so many magically creatures in a world that didn’t have magic before. She picks up the phone and dial a number, “Hello Olivia”. 

She put the phone down, “Crap OMG does she knows me in this world seeing as the reasons for us meeting didn’t happen in this world”, she wonders out loud to herself. She knew she invited her to dinner last night without thinking it through properly.

The phone rings she picks it up, “Hello your highness did you accidentally call me”, says Olivia.

“Yeah sorry about that”.

“Hey Stiles since I have you on the phone you want to meet up for lunch today we can talk about the fundraiser for your charity. Can I just say again how much I love working here, I can’t believe I’m on the board of directors for this wonderful charity”.

That’s how she knows me in this world thought Stiles we work together. “Yes I’ll meet you for lunch she puts the phone down then gets on with her day seeing her clients. She and Issac decided to go to Popeyes for lunch with Stiles getting a three piece spicy meal combo and Issac a chicken sandwich combo. “Has it been weird for you getting call your highness”. It turns out just Talia’s immediate family get all the Pom and circumstances. No other Hales it keeps her and her direct heir special. Peter is a member of the royal family like Laura and Cora but Derek’s the one that matters most and your child”.

“It’s weird hearing it of course I’m use to hearing your majesty instead. The queen and her heirs will always be the important ones in the family, that is the way royalty works.

“Oh crap I forget you’re an actual queen”.

“It’s Understandably there hasn’t been a lot of time to digest everything you’ve learnt in the last seventy-two hours”.

“It’s not enough time that’s for sure and since there are creatures with great hearing nearby. I’ll wait till we’re on the road to talk about the other thing”.

“Isn’t Popeyes food the best”.

“ I know right I swear all those Caribbean meal Cora cooks as made me crave spicy food”.

“Derek’s the same he cooks Caribbean food as it keeps the memory of his grandmother alive for him and keeps him knowing something about his roots”. 

“We should go back to Beacon Hills in couple months it will be interesting see how it’s changed”.

“That’s a thought I need to talk to Cora about that”. They finish lunch and Issac returned to work and Stiles went to meet Olivia downtown. Olivia hugs her, “Cute dress”.

“Thanks”, Stiles was wearing a red dress with a black Peter Pan collar. “I love your outfit too”, Olivia was wearing a pink pencil skirt with a white blouse and killer heels. She smiles, “Thank you, so I’ve make a list of our donors who will be invited to the gala naturally. There’s some companies who want to donate things like the food and decorations. I told them you need to give them the okay”. 

Stiles look over the paper in front of her, “I’ll need to have a think about who I associate my charity with leave it with me”.

A waitress comes to take their order Stiles orders a basic salad while Olivia had a cob salad. Stiles loved this version of Olivia, she was confident, strong and focused. There was nothing timid about her you could tell she was happy.

“How is your son?”

He’s doing good he’s in pre-school at the moment”, she beams. “My husband and I are so proud of him”.

“So everything else for the gala is in place?”

“Yes we have two and a half weeks to get the invites emailed out, every socialite is trying to get an invite to it”. 

“As long as a lot of money is donated to the centre I don’t mind, I’ve to get back to work it was great seeing you again. I’ll get in touch with you once I’ve made the decision on who can come”. 

She leaves and goes back to work, she texts Peter. She needed to know what happened to the guy who was spying on Derek in the old world. She knew Peter would make that one of the first things he checked out once the world had changed.


	37. The request

She knocks on Peter’s door he opens it, “Stiles what are you doing here?”

“Bobby the spy something tells me that you’ve looked into him since the changes occurred”.

“Your instinct is right”, she touches him and his eyes change colour.

“My queen”.

“What did you find out?”

“His majesty has allowed him to live in this new world, he’s in jail still”.

“How are you enjoying this new magical world?”

“It’s nice to see it, it’s a shame I can’t be woken up permanently in this world”.

“Your power will be too great besides you will not be able to be your nature here. You have magic now, yes it’s not power like you’re use to but it’s something. This world will stay as it is, and the current occupants will not disappear when I leave like the others. 

Once my child is here we can leave here and return whenever we want”.

“So my family now will be mine for life”.

“Yes you get to come back and see them when we return to the underworld”.

“I wish I could remember them as my real self”.

“Can you deal with the knowledge that you know who you really are. While still being the Peter the Hales and your wife and children expect of you”.

“Why do ask?”

“You will be playing a dual role here, you know what your job is in the underworld. You’ll not be able to just ignored seeing injustice here. Can you stop yourself from giving out justice which is part of your job?”

“Honestly no I wouldn’t be able to but I wish to have memories of my family while I’m in the underworld ma’am”.

“I’ll speak to my husband, I understand it will be hard for you seeing my child wondering how I got him or her. I’ll allow you to remember everything that happens here permanently in the underworld”.

“Thank you my queen”.

Stiles looks at her watch, “I need to go”. 

She touches Peter he looks confuse for a moment,“Did you do your thing on me?”

“Yes”.

“You’ll remember everything that happens here when we go home. There was a question you asked me that I need to speak to Derek about. Before you ask I can’t tell you what that question is for now”.

That nights she and Derek was speaking about what to do with Peter. 

“Let him remember everything from both roles. His magic needs to be at full power at all times. If he understands that only you or I can command him to be his true nature in this world then yes grant his request”.

“You’re right and he gets to talk to his wife about the other world to prepare her for when we take the family there”.

Derek’s eyes cloud over and Peter appears in front of them. He bows to both Derek and Stiles, “You summoned me”.

“Yes I will grant your request, you will have your full powers here but you will be forbidden from using them without my permission”, says Stiles.

“Thank you your majesty, will your sword get the same opportunity?”

“Jordan ask not ask me what you did, should he then we will see. Both of your jobs is to support me in my worlds don’t forget that”.

“I’ll not your majesty”. 

Stiles smiles at him then raises her hands and Peter disappears”.

“You did a good thing babe”.

“He can’t show his true self to his mate or children ever somethings must be protected”.

“They’re your staff I may give you advice but ultimately Janet, Peter and Jordan is yours to command on your worlds. Technically this is a world for you but not officially. Offically it could be seen as my world”.

“Speaking of Janet where is she?” Ask Stiles.

“Back in the underworld making sure things are running as they should”, replies Derek.

“It makes sense I suppose, with this being a magical world we can protect ourselves and don’t need her as a “bodyguard”.

“Our baby will be here in three months I want to start enjoying my pregnancy. I’m going to ask your mum and sisters to go shopping for baby clothes with me tomorrow”.

“I’ve been stuck at the office all day today what’s it like out there?”

“Different, seeing people do magic and watching peoples wings appear is weird. Especially on a world where people didn’t know about magic before”.

“We should spent a day together just enjoying each other’s company. Now that there is no big bad to fear, I want to be a normal boring couple. Let’s go to the movies by ourselves sometimes this week”.

“We’re doing pack dinner on Friday don’t forget”.

“I would be surprise if this is still being done since there’s a counsel to sort out problems now”.

“I know my mother the family will still have a pack night she maybe a queen but I bet you at least one day a month there’s a full pack dinner”.

“You could be right there Derek”.

They call Talia and put her on speakerphone.

“Is pack night still a think mum?”

“Yes it is, there’s one scheduled for the pack on Friday that you’re still hosting”.

Apparently I’m head of all the werewolves on the plant. All the Hale Pack werewolves in New York that can make it will be there. The pack is now five times bigger in just New York than it was before . I even have a secretary who has already got all the RSVP’s back for the pack night. It seems we do a intimate family get together once a week like always”.

“Mum how as today been for you?”

“A little weird I’m queen to millions of people, have numerous staff who work for me and as I’m Alpha your father took my last name”.

“Wait Talia he did that in the old world too right?”

“Yes Stiles”.

“Do you have free time to go shopping tomorrow for baby clothes with me, I was thinking of asking Laura and Cora too”.

“As I’m a literal queen I can make time to do what I want, this world looks expensive which begs the question why there’s need for charity. I noticed my diary had a meeting for your charity Stiles”.

“From what Olivia told me charity here is more a social gathering for different species to learn about providing for those who were born different. Money is always available, the fundraising is just for the species to brag about how much they give to the charity”.

“So even in this new world, there are the upperclass snobs”.

Talia laughs, “It would seem so Stiles”.

The next day the Hale women walked down fifth avenue Stiles sees a baby boutique, “Let’s go in look at that cute blue onesie”. They all press their noses to the glass before heading inside the shop.  
Once inside everyone starts looking for clothes and toys for both Stiles and Cora’s nursery.


	38. Time

Stiles loved everything in the shop, from the cute baby blankets to the nursing armchair. “I know the nursery is done but I want that gorgeous armchair”.

“Get it, you have enough room at your house to put it somewhere other than the nursery”.

“Ah Talia this is why I love you so much you understand me”, she put a hand to her stomach.

“Is everything alright dear?”

“Yeah the baby is kicking a lot, just a few weeks to go and no more back pain and kicks to my ribs hurrah”.

“My first grandchild and Cora’s daughter will be following soon after my grandson this family is indeed blessed”.

“We’re extremely lucky mum look around us at this world, you know what let’s go pay and get something to eat I’ve some news I want to share in private”.

They paid for the items and arranged for it to be sent to their respective homes then went for a early lunch at red lobster which was Stiles choice. Stiles takes a sip of her lemonade then look at Laura expectantly.

She looks sheepish, “I just realise telling it in the open is not such a good idea especially with magical enhance hearing all around us”.

“I think I know what it is anyway”, Stiles look at Laura then at her swollen stomach then back at Laura who nods yes.

“Congratulations Laura”, Stiles get up and hugs her, the others follow after her.

They spend the rest of their day shopping, Stiles found a lot of items she wanted for the baby’s room, she went back home felling really good. She was surprise to see Derek home. 

“I thought you went to work”.

“I did but I rather spend time with my pregnant wife”, he kisses her. “I told mum to text me when you guys were 10 minutes away. I made lunch hotdogs, burger, coleslaw and fruit punch”.

“You just said my favourite word food I’m starving lead the way”, Stiles follows Derek outside to see he had everything lay out. She drops her bag on the chair and washes her hands in the outside sink, Stiles constructs a hotdog with relish, mustard, ketchup then takes a bite. “Mmmm that’s good”, she licks some relish off her hand and make quick work of the hotdog, she makes herself a double cheese burger.”Derek turn the grill down and come sat by me”.

Derek makes himself a plate, “The corn on the comb is almost done I love when we have a barbecue but it’s nice when it’s just us and no one else”.

“It really is”

“Did you enjoy your shopping trip?”

“I did and got some cute stuff for the nursery and I even got some cute maternity clothes too. Your mum and sisters are throwing me a baby shower I can’t wait”.

“After we eat we should have a dip in the pool”.

“Yeah we should I really like being here you know it’s great to know we can come back to this place whenever we want and the Hales will always be alive. Hey we should invite Scott and his family for a visit for a week or two I’m almost certain we know him in this world too. Since in this world there was no trafficking he should be burden free, I have made sure he was rich in this world”.

“I think that’s a good thing look how he sacrificed for his pack before the change even going as far as using his own money to help those that were struggling. We know he’s a good guy and will always be here”.

“That’s why I made him like the Hales you’ll always have a reminder of him around you”.

“Thank you, wait he doesn’t know our secret right?”

“No but since he’s not a leader anymore something tells me he will move to Manhattan eventually”.

“That would be lovely, imagine if the others came with him it would be like having the gang all here together forever. I should call him later and see how we know each other. I’m still a genius in this world so would have still left high school when he started it. Will it look bad if I have another hotdog?”

“You’ll burn it all off when you use your magic”, Stiles get herself another hotdog.

“I think it’s the babies new favourite food, do you fancy going to the movies tomorrow night, we can see the new Black Widow movie its suppose to be really good”.

“Yeah I don’t see why not”, he watches Stiles put a hand on her belly. “Is everything okay?”

“Just junior kicking me”, she takes Derek’s free hand and place it on her belly”.

“I’ll never not get tire of felling her kick”.

“You mean him”.

“We will see when he/she his born”. After swimming they head for the shower Stiles look at herself in the mirror her belly was huge. They have a shower and fool around in there, when they got out she dried herself off and put on one of Derek’s shirt, “Can you turn the hair conditioning up please I’m boiling”. 

Derek does then join her on the bed he cuddles her and they fall asleep, the next day Stiles get up before Derek and decides to make him breakfast in bed she was putting the finishing touches to the tray when he walks in the kitchen.

“No no no you go back upstairs I want to make today special for you”.

Derek gives her a quick peck on the cheek and help himself to a strawberry covered in chocolate.

He runs upstairs to see the tray already on the bed, he was arranging it on the bed when Stiles walk in. “I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed”.

Derek walk up to her, “I’m very surprise thank you”. He kisses her passionately, “Now that you’re six months pregnant maybe you should do one of those pregnancy shoots women do. I want us to have lots of souvenirs of our baby he’s going to live forever and I want the tangible memories to look back on”.

“That’s a great idea I’ll do some research on different photographers, Issac has turned out to such a good addition to the practice. You and Talia were right there’s less pressure on me since I hired couple more doctors and admin”.

“I’m glad you’re less stress what time are we going to the movies tonight?”

“There’s an early showing of what we want to see at five o’clock I can pick you up at four”, Stiles takes a bite of pancake and bacon. “There’s less chance of lots of teenagers with raging hormones when we go”.

They eat breakfast then get ready for work Stiles walk into her office and checked her schedule for the day. Then book the movie tickets for her and Derek, she decides to phone Scott.

She wait, “Hello says a female voice”.

“Hi is that Kira it’s Stiles I was wondering if Scott was there”.

“Oh hey Stiles he’s just left for his shift at the hospital can I help”.

“I wanted to invite you and the family to New York for two weeks”.

“That’s so lovely I need to speak to Scott but I can’t see the answer being no, a personal invite from a member of the royal family wow. I known you guys grow up together, it will be nice to meet you in person at last. He talks about you nonstop if I didn’t know he thought of you as a sister I would be jealous of you.


	39. New Rules

“How’s everyone doing?”

“Good Scott is still working at the hospital, I’m still a housewife the kids are getting bigger. Are you sure with you being six month pregnant we won’t be in the way?”

“It’s fine we have a housekeeper Kira and more than enough room I would love to take you shopping on fifth avenue”.

“Oh my gosh I would love that, as you know I would love to live in New York one day”. Stiles smiles to herself then takes a deep breath. She was going to get Talia to work her magic on persuading the McCalls to move to New York.

“Who knows maybe one day you may find yourself here, look I have to go I have a client in five minutes. Why don’t you and Scott talk and let me know what dates are good for you to visit and let me or Derek know okay”.

“Okay thanks for the call bye Stiles”.

That night Stiles and Derek went to the movies when it was over they went to Cora’s diner. Stiles remember the last visit before the victory dinner and shudder. “Babe what’s wrong”, Ask Derek noticing her shuddering. 

“I’m remembering Lydia”.

“She’s not here”.

“I know but the memories still is, oh before I forget I called Scott and got Kira”.

“They’re married sometimes she will answer his mobile”.

“I called his house phone remember when we last saw him and he mentioned not getting calls when he’s working on his mobile unless it’s a dire emergency”.

“Why did you talk about?”

“I invite her and her family to New York for a two week visit”.

“It will be interesting to see Scott just being Scott not in Alpha mode or trying to take over a fake Beacon Hills”.

“You get to see the good guy I met all those years ago”.

A waitress comes and takes their order, “What would you like to order?”

“Ice tea and a hotdog with the works and a plate of rice and peas”.

“Sorry rice and what?” Ask the waitress.

“Sorry rice and chicken Parmesan”. 

The waitress turns to Derek, “And for you sir?”

“Ribs and macaroni and cheese with a ice tea”, the waitress takes their menu and leave.

“Something tells me you’re craving mums rice and peas”.

“Yes I’m I’m glad we have plenty in the fridge at home including the fish, I need to reschedule a day and time to meet Olivia with her son”.

“I’m sure they will be at the pack get together this Friday”.

The food comes and Stiles eat half of Derek’s meal and half of hers, the finish and leave a tip for the waitress then go to pay. “Your highness what are you doing the food is always free to the royal family plus you guys own the diner”.

Stiles and Derek was surprise at that when they were outside Stiles turns to Derek, “That’s new”.

“It would seem so”.

“While we’re here, the baby store store I went to earlier is nearby, let me show you what I bought for the nursery”.

“Lead the way”, Derek holds Stiles hand and they walk to the baby store they walk in and start to browse. Stiles sees the onesie with a wolf on she bought for the baby in both blue and yellow, she holds it up for Derek to see. “Isn’t it lovely and that chair over there I got it too”.

“It’s really nice did you get a lot of stuff animals?”

“Not really “, Derek walks over to a large stuff giraffe. “I’m getting this I had a similar one in my nursery growing up”.

“Okay”, said Stiles. “Let’s look browse some more to see if there’s anything else you want to get the baby”. 

After combing through the store Derek got baby books, a blanket with woodland animals on it and choose an outfit to bring the baby home in. He knew they would need double of everything they bought, he makes a note to get Janet to buy the exact same items and take it to the underworld. 

It hits him a week after giving birth him and Stiles need to leave this earth and return to the underworld. He negotiated the week with his brother instead of her leaving the day she gives birth. Although they could return to this earth whenever they wanted to once the baby was born, Stiles still had 98years left to live in the underworld. She had to make sure the cycle continued and she could go to her other worlds.

“Derek”, Derek was bought out of his thoughts by Stiles voice.

“Is everything okay I’ve been calling you for a while now”.

“It is, it’s just there’s something I need to tell you when we get home”.

“Ok it’s getting late anyway we should be headed there now anyway”.

They leave the store and make their way to their car. That night Derek tells Stiles about them needing to leave a week after she gives birth.

“Can we still come here when we want?”

“Yes to a certain degree”.

“What’s the catch?”

“You have to spend your allocate time in the underworld. You can come here and spent time with the Hales but everyday from we leave here. You must set foot in the underworld for half a day”.

“So I can come here and spend a night or a day but never a night and a day”, she says sadly.

“Only for the first five years after that you can spent two days a week here.  
Every hundred years you get an extra day. It’s not what you wanted I’m sorry”.

Stiles holds Derek hands in hers and raise it to her cheek, then look him straight in the eyes before signing, “I get to come here every day and see these people. People I know will remember me for eternity. When I leave my other worlds I remember my friends, family and children. That’s all I’ve ever had those happy memories, now I’ll have a child and family for always. My child get to grow up with their cousins and have friends. I’m not unhappy about the rules Derek, apart from Lydia all my friends are here. I didn’t always get worlds where they were all present”.

Derek cups her face, “I love you very much”. He undresses her and they make love slowly needing to feel a closeness with each other.

A few days later Stiles and Derek we’re getting ready to host a pack get together which was still going to be at their house. Stiles check the fridge it was jam packed with food apparently when it’s pack night the Hales don’t go to work that day but get as much food ready as they can themselves .

“Derek how many people did mom say was coming tonight?”

“One hundred Laura”, he had a mountain of potatoes he was cooking in batches. “Tell me again why we can’t cater this whole event?” He yells.

“Only pack get together’s that’s for the intimate royal family and the ones you don’t do are catered for”, explains a tall thin man name Donovan as he walk into the kitchen. Derek only found out he was his mother’s personal assistant an hour before.

“Thank you Donovan you know there’s nothing stopping you from prepping those bags of onions over there”.

Donovan looks where Stiles point to then looks defeated and go make a start on the onions.

Seven hours later everything was done Stiles and Derek were tired but had duties to perform, the first people to show up was Paul and his family. When Olivia showed up with her husband Stiles was excited to meet them she didn’t realise just how much till she Olivia ask if she was ok.

“I’m fine just the baby kicking is all”, Stiles hoped her lie work. Olivia’s son was blond hair and green eyes just like his father.

Stiles and Derek greeted everyone at the gathering they lay potato salad, corn bread, barbecue chicken and various other food on the four long extending table they bought that day. “Ok every help yourself to food and enjoy yourselves”, says Derek.


	40. Mom

Stiles finally met Olivia’s son who was her carbon copy, as Stiles make her way around the pack there was understandably a lot of new face who all knew her but she didn’t know them. When it was time for the pack run some of the magical members of the Hale pack stayed behind to protect her, Cora and all those who couldn’t go on a run. 

Stiles was putting the trays of lasagna and pasta bake in the oven as she chatted to Cora. Everyone who went on the pack run would’ve burned off what they ate earlier and would be famished when they returned. “Cora how are you feeling?”

“Tired but good it’s a good job you guys made the house bigger”.

“Tell me about it, Stiles and Cora and those who stayed behind had everything laid out on the table in the backyard by the time the pack came back from their run. When the night was over the Hales stayed behind but everyone was too tired to clean up.

“Derek please tell me today wasn’t just weird for me”.

“It wasn’t just you Stiles”, he kisses her and draw her closer to him in bed.

Stiles had her baby shower when she was eight months pregnant, she walked into her house to a surprise baby shower. She always knew she was having one just not when. “Guys this is so nice”. The room was decorated very elegantly in blue and pink there was not a streamer in sight. Talia’s living room had a table for present and all Stiles female friends were there including Olivia. Talia put a sash around Stiles body with the words baby momma on it. She leads her to a chair, “Let the games begin”, shouts Talia.

They play games such as guest the gender of the baby, name the baby food, funny baby names. Stiles was having a really good time there was a lot of catered food which as a foodie she loved. She was in the kitchen with Talia getting herself a drink, “Should I open the presents with the guest here or later I’ve never been to one of these things?”

“It’s up to you dear”.

Stiles turn to leave the room and sees Zeus, “No offence brother-in-law but why are you here?”

“I wanted to give you a gift”.

“You don’t have to, you’ve done so much for us already”.

“I know but I think you’ll like this one”.

“What is it?” Zeus looks to his left and Claudia Stilinski appears Stiles gasp.

“Oh my god mum, how did you..?” Stiles turns to Zeus, “Is this for real is it for a day?”

“No it’s permanent I went back to before she died and brought her here. I’ve explained everything to her and your father knows she’s here”.

Stiles hugs Zeus, “Thank you”.

“No thank you my brother is going to be a father so is Hermes”.

Stiles walks up to her mother, “Mum”. She hugs her and starts to cry, Claudia embraces her daughter and starts to cry as well.

Talia and Zeus watch the scene in front of them, “How do we explain Claudia to people?”

“I’ve altered the world so she has always been alive she was running late to your baby shower”.

“Thank you”.

All four people in the kitchen walk into the living room to see everyone was frozen Zeus disappears and the world restarted itself.

“Claudia you’re here”, Olivia run up to her and hugs her. Cora and Laura look at Claudia in surprise, then as if seeming to realise what they were doing they school their face in a smile. They knew she was suppose to be dead, “Present time”, says Laura doing her best to sound as normal as possible.

Everyone gathers around Stiles as she’s told to sit in a chair in the middle of the room. Laura gives Stiles a neatly wrap gift which she opens to see a box filled with bibs and baby bottles, she looks at the card, “Thank you Olivia”.

“You’re welcome your highness”.

When the presents were all open they made a start on the food. 

Stiles kept looking at her mother with the knowledge her father won’t being alone anymore. Her mother would be living with him in his apartment she was sure of it.

When the party was over and everyone but the Hales left Stiles turns to her mother. “Mom I still can’t believe you’re here this must be so weird for you. What do you know of this world?”

“I know it’s a gift to you and you’re married and a princess here. I have yet to meet your husband   
Derek, does he treat you well, does he get embarrassed going out with you in public and seeing you sign?”

Stiles walk over to her mother, “No he doesn’t get embarrassed about my deafness at all, he loves me for who I’m not what I’m”.

“That’s Good where is your father?”

“He’s out with the boys including Derek, I’m so happy you’re here”.

“I’m too my darling and I won’t died so I get to spent time with you and my grandchild forever. Is your father dating someone?”

Stiles smiles at Claudia, “It was only ever you for him mum”, Claudia smiles broadly. 

Talia stands and hug Claudia, “I’ve missed you so much I can’t wait to go shopping with you and show you how the world as progress”.

“You’re a queen Talia wow”.

“I know thanks to Derek”.

“Are you guys spending the night here?” Claudia Ask the Hales.

“Yes mum they tend to spent the night here after any get together that happens here. There’s a spare bedroom for you unless you want to stay in the room that dad calls his own”.

“I want to stay in your father’s room, I still can’t believe I’m here. Claudia walks and stand in front of Laura, “The last time I saw you, you were so small now you’re a married woman with a baby on the way, Claudia look at the three young Hale women, “What are the chances all three of you are pregnant at the same time”.

Stiles laughs, “I would say very high come on mum let me give you a tour of the house. Stiles takes her mother and show her around the house. “The house is beautiful Stiles I’m glad you got your happy ending, it must have been strange remembering who you really were”.

“Actually it wasn’t I go to three other worlds every hundred year well my other-selves, I stay home usually but I went to the Warrior’s world and experience being in a family for the first time. When I remember who I was I was ecstatic because I remembered I get to have my child with me forever. I get to watch him or her grow up something I desperately wanted after going to Warrior’s world”.

Claudia hugs her, “I’m glad you get a permanent family at last. Stiles takes her mother to her father’s bedroom then walk into hers and change into silk pyjamas. She adds a robe to it then walk to a empty bedroom and take out a clean Pj set out the wardrobe in the room. She walks to her dad’s room and knock, “Come in”, her mother yells.

Stiles opens the bedroom door, “I’ve clean extra pyjamas and underwear here for you. There’s extra wash cloths and towels in the en-suite”. She gives her mother the pyjamas and underwear, “ I’ll see you tomorrow”. After one last hug Stiles leaves and close the door behind her and make her way downstairs to say goodnight to everyone.

“I’m happy for you Stiles you have your mother back”, Stiles could hear the sincerity in Talia’s words.


	41. She’s Real

“Thank you Talia I’m going to make myself a cup of tea then I’m going to go up”.

“Ok dear why don’t you go up and I’ll make you your tea and bring it up to you, is peppermint tea alright with you?”

“Yes Talia thank you”, Stiles hugs Cora and Laura and head back upstairs. 

She removes her makeup and wash her face. She get into bed and fluff the pillows up, there’s a knock on the door Stiles tell Talia to come in which she does. Stiles takes the tea from her and takes a sip, Talia kiss her on her forehead and leave the room. 

As she sips her tea Stiles reflects on her day, her mother was alive then she wondered if she was rescued before Lydia captured her or before she actually killed her. She wanted to ask her mother but didn’t want to risk upsetting her. Then she realise Derek will know, Stiles hopes the answer was not the latter. She runs a hand over her swollen belly, her mother get to be a grandparent to her child. Stiles hopes that helps her deal with not seeing her own child as she grew from a child to an adult. 

Stiles tried her best to wait up for Derek but fell asleep, she woke up in the middle of the night to find him next to her asleep. She rest her head on his chest and close her eyes, when she next opened them Derek was awake. 

“Morning”.

“Morning OMG Derek my mum is alive”, Stiles smiles then start to weep. 

Derek hugs her and wait till she collects herself. He smiles broadly at her then starts to sign, “I’m glad Claudia is here and she was taken before Lydia got to her. My brother isn’t cruel he wouldn’t have waited till she was on the verge of death. Lydia although she didn’t kill your mother in this timeline unfortunately did in the other so she will never be here plus she’s dead and can’t come back neither can her mother“.

“I’m glad I had thought for a moment that since mum is here Lydia didn’t kill all those people”.

“She was always evil that’s why Nyx could use her, Lydia had to give consent for Nyx to do what she did to her”. 

Stiles let out a audio sigh of relief Derek kisses her on the forehead. Stiles put a hand on her stomach, “What is it, is something wrong”.

Stiles takes Derek’s hand and places it on her stomach, the baby was kicking very hard. Derek put his hand on her back and rubs it. As she got closer to her due day Stiles noticed the baby was kicking more and more. When the kicking ended Stiles and Derek have a shower together then change into sweats, they weren’t going to work for several days now Claudia was back. 

They walk downstairs to see Stiles mum and dad in the living room, “Talia and the others left to give us time to talk”.

“Did you ask them to dad?”

“Yes Stiles I did your mother still hasn’t met your husband officially, we need time as a family together”. 

Stiles takes Derek hand and walk to the sofa and stand in front of her mother, “Mum this is Derek my husband. Derek this is my mother Claudia Stilinski”.

Derek put a hand out for Claudia to shake which she does, “It’s nice to meet you Derek”. She stands and hugs him. 

“Stiles your father has been filling me on some of the things I’ve missed out in, why don’t you tell me about your life Zeus gave me the highlights”.

“Let’s start on breakfast and we’ll talk as we work”, so that’s what they did as they made pancakes, sausages, turkey bacon and fresh orange juice. Stiles and Derek tell Claudia all about their lives, they show her the nursery and the clothes and toys they bought for the baby. By the time they sat down to breakfast Claudia was all caught up, “We need to get you some bank cards mum I’ll take you shopping later in the week”.

Claudia laughs, “What did I say something funny”, Ask a perplex Stiles.

“I’ve technically always been in this world I woke up to my wallet on the bedside table with all my identification in there like my driving licence, credit cards and other stuff I even have a joint account with your father”.

“Wow that makes shopping easier but I don’t understand dad you said mum was dead and I got the impression that it wasn’t possible to bring her back”.

“That’s why your brother-in-law got her before she died”.

“Mum how are you feeling?”

“Well darling I’m happy I’m here, I hate that I didn’t see you grow up but I’m here now and that’s all that matters. When is the baby due?”

“In about three weeks time I think he/she may come earlier thou, I have a very active baby”.

“I can’t wait to be there at the birth with you, I had a swim in your pool this morning it was bliss. I’m going to take it easy and learn about this new world, I had a iPhone in my bag I didn’t know what to do with it”.

“It will take time mum the world has really changed since you were last in it, you get to see our people again and swim in the ocean with them”.

Claudia smiles, “Yes, Yes I do I’ve still to see the home I share with your father”.

“It’s beautiful and very big, I own the building you live in and there’s a rooftop pool you can use whenever you want to”.

“Thank you Derek I’ll make use of the pool, I’m glad you had so many friends at your party Stiles I feared for you as a young deaf girl. I was afraid that you wouldn’t have a lot of friends and you would be bullied because of your deafness. I’m glad you turned into a woman who just happened to be deaf instead of a deaf woman. Your identity isn’t just your disability you’re a mother to be, a doctor, a friend and a wife. I’m so proud of you my darling you followed your dreams and have your own practice too”.

“Thank you mum”, Stiles hugs her mother.

When breakfast was over Stiles father took her mother to her new home and Stiles and Derek clean the kitchen then put the presents from the shower in the nursery.

By lunch time Stiles parents were back, she and Derek made a chicken salad and soup for lunch. They were sat around the kitchen table eating when Stiles ask her mother what she thought of the her new apartment.

“It’s very nice and clearly the furniture is extremely expensive, I love the pool on the room top and there’s four bedrooms. I’m happy about that because you and my grand baby can stay over in comfort. When I saw my closet full of clothes I felt like Jackie O”.


	42. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gives birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The edited version of this is on whattpad

Over the following weeks Claudia got to know her new world and extended family members including the Hales. Stiles and Claudia was at Stiles house enjoying having a dip in the pool when Stiles felt pain in her stomach. She get out the pool and clutch her stomach Claudia walk up to her, “What’s the matter darling is he kicking you hard?”

“I think I’m in labour mum, I need to have a shower and change out of my bikini”.

“Just change darling forget the shower, I’ll get your hospital bag and let Derek know”.

“I’ve just been in the pool I’m having a shower to make sure there’s no chloride on me”.

“Ok hurry up I’ll lay some clothes out for you honey”. Stiles leaves her mother and make her way upstairs and strip, she walks in the shower cubicle just as another pain hit. 

Stiles breathes through the pain and somehow manages to have her shower, she dries herself then change into a red smock dress. She put sneakers on her feet then head for the car with her mother, she buckles her seatbelt and does the breathing exercises she was taught in her antenatal classes.

Stiles knew her mother was on the phone as she couldn’t hear she didn’t know if it Claudia was still speaking to Derek or if she was speaking to someone else. It wasn’t like she could say stop the car and sign me what you’re saying. Still text Derek the pain was getting worse and he told her he would be at the hospital entrance when she arrived. 

It took thirty minutes to get to the hospital and Stiles was happy to see Derek with a wheelchair, he helps her in it while her mum parks the car. When they got to the front desk Stiles was happy to see the reception knew sign language, a nurse came up to her and introduces herself as Julie. She was taken to a private room with a separate living room attach to it. 

As she goes over the paperwork to make sure everything was as it should be Stiles couldn’t help but contrast this hospital visit with the one in the old world. The nurses didn’t know how to sign and it was incredible awkward for her, here people knew how to sign out of common courtesy for those who were deaf. It was taught in school from a young age to all children so deaf young children could communicate with their peers and bullying was stamped out. 

Derek help Stiles change into a hospital gown and get back into bed, a doctor comes and introduces himself as Dr Green and explains that Stiles wasn’t quite as dilated as she should be yet”.

Stiles decide to have a epidural when it was offered to her, when she was given it she sit up in bed and look and Derek and her mother. “News crews are outside, your baby is a heir to the most important family in the world after his father”.

“I know it’s crazy to think my baby is that important and he will be a Prince or Princess too”.

“Right now”, says Derek our baby is the most important child on planet earth. I’m confirm to the press you’re in labour uncle Peter has sent the press release out”.

After several hours it was time for Stiles to push, she found it hard to push and lip read at the same time. Derek held her hand throughout the birthing process, there were times because her eyes were close while she push and deal with the pain Stiles miss some instructions the doctor was giving her. When the baby’s head started to crown the pain became very intense and Stiles knew the instructions from the doctor was paramount. So she try to not focus on the pain and instead to look at the doctor’s lips instead. When the pain was becoming too much Derek requested that someone stood in Stiles sideline and sign the instructions from the doctor. When the interpreter came the birth started to progress at a quicker pace. With one last push Stiles gave birth, they took the baby and cleaned her up while Stiles delivered the placenta except it wasn’t a placenta it was another baby, Stiles gave birth to a baby boy. Everyone was in shock none of the sonograms showed there were two babies.

When Stiles was clean and in a new gown Derek gave her their little girl to hold for the first time. As she held her daughter Stiles cries with happiness, she could see her daughter inherited her moles and brown hair. She gives her a kiss, “I love you so much”, she mouths. 

Derek walk over to the bed and put his arms around her and kiss her on the side of her head. He looks in on their son in his cot who was a replica of him with jet black hair and green eyes. He takes their daughter from Stiles and gives her their son. Stiles look down at her son and beams. Derek place his daughter in her cot and signs, “How luckily are we to end up with two children, we never need to think if only we could have another child”.

Stiles nods in agreement then give Derek their son to put down, she was in a lot of pain from giving birth to her children but she didn’t mind at all. Her family was complete, she was glad her children had each other to play with.

Stiles was knackered and Derek could see it, he told her to go to sleep as he knew her body had been through a lot and it needed to heal. Derek knew that he and Stiles had a week before they leave and returned to the underworld, he got in-touch with Janet to tell her it’s two babies not one so she needed to get another crib. Luckily they had boy and girls baby clothes since they didn’t learn the sex of their baby before the birth. They were given a crib at the baby shower so they now had two which was a good thing, he was pretty sure his uncle or father-in-law was at his house putting up the other crib.

Stiles and Derek’s parents came to visit the baby later than night, Stiles would stay in the hospital for three days, then it was decided she would pose for pictures for the world press. They would’ve two days at home before they had to leave.

The next morning Stiles was sat up in bed eating her breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausages and pancakes. She takes a sip of her orange juice while enjoying the quietness of the morning, the children was in the nursery and it was too early for visitors. When she finish eating she buzz the nurse so she could have some help while taking a shower. Stiles choose to wear a simple lilac dress and left her damp hair to dry Naturally.

“Morning darling”.

“Morning Derek, yesterday was not what I expected and I don’t mean the extra baby. It was anxiety ridden trying to lip read and deal with pushing out two humans from your vagina. At least there’s the deaf mother and baby group for me to attend when the kids are a bit older”.

“I’m sorry Stiles I should’ve though to get an interpreter in the room as soon as you were dilated enough”.

“It’s not your fault, I lip read well but I didn’t take into account having a Epidural would slow me down and make me groggy coupled with birth pains. It’s hard to lip read when your eyes are close not to mention understand an interpreter”.

Derek hugs her then kiss her on the head he moves away when two nurses comes in with their children. When the baby’s cot was place next to Stiles one of the nurses sign, “Have you guys thought of a name for them yet?”

Stiles smiles at Derek then answer the nurse, “We had a name for a boy and a name for a girl so we will use them both”.

“What are the names”, Ask the nurse.

“Alice and Alex”, answers Derek.

“Alice and Alex Hale what lovely names”, says the nurse. “I’ll just go and get the paperwork so you can fill in the birth certificate”. The nurse leaves and the other nurse gives Alice to Stiles and teach her how to breastfeed while Derek interprets her words.


	43. Goodbye

By the time the rest of the Hales and Stiles parents arrive the kids were fed and registered. Claudia hugs Stiles then look at her sleeping grandchildren, “I can’t believe you have two kids, there’s another crib in the nursery already”.

“Thanks mum”.

“How are you feeling after the birth?” Ask Talia.

“Elated, still in pain, sore, surprised but in a good way”.

“You did good honey and unfortunately you’re going to be in pain for a while, that’s childbirth for you”.

“So I’m doing a photo shoot for the press on the steps of the hospital before I leave”.

“Yes it’s all arranged, it has to be done I’m afraid you’re a Princess after all and the most important female in the world after me”.

“As long as I’ve a great hairdresser and a nice dress I’m fine with the pictures”, says Stiles.

Two days later Stiles was home with the twins, she was exhausted and in pain but was very aware she only had two days left to spent both a night and a day with her family. She was thinking of having Scott come for a visit on her last full day on the planet for at least a century. Derek reminded her she will regret not spending time with her family more than her friend plus she can always have him visit her later. 

Stiles realise he was right, she was in a lot of pain from the birth and tired from looking after the kids. She needed to rest as much as possible because the Hales couldn’t visit her in the underworld yet. She and Derek had to sort their lives there with their child while doing their job of keeping the underworld going.

They knew they will be times they will be away from the Hales for a full week or two, they wanted to settle in their roles as parents first before adding tourist to their world so to speak.

Derek took Alice from Stiles so she could eat her lunch, “Thank you this looks good”.

She looks down on the plate of spaghetti and meatballs and make a start on it. Stiles look around at their bedroom with its pink, grey and white theme. She sees the stuff toy she got the first time she went to Coney Island with Derek. She was very happy that her children would have it as their toy when they’re old enough to drag a teddy bear behind them.

She had such great memories of the last year and with her mother now back, she was glad her father had her to comfort him. When she and Derek leave their current world Stiles knew that her father can never visit her in the underworld. It saddened her but she was excited to knew she can spent a morning or evening with him.

Stiles finish eating then takes a nap, when she woke up it was to find her mother looking at a photo of the two of them days before she died.

“I’ve such happy memories of this day, I know for you it’s sad but I’m here now and you will never lose me”.

“I know in two days we leave here for a while, I’m okay with that, I get to be a mum and I get to spend 4 extra days here after the birth”.

Claudia hugs her,”I’m glad you remembered who you’re because I won’t be here if you didn’t”.

“I feel so weak I just want to eat and sleep, which is unfair when the Hales are looking forward to seeing me before I leave”.

“If your body needs to heal then do what is necessary to accomplish that even if it’s just eating and sleeping”.

Stiles cries, “Mum I missed you so much”.

“I’m here now baby, what are you going to do for help with the babies when you go back home?”

“We have a nanny, it’s someone base there and we will have a nanny in this world as well. Don’t forget there’s four versions of me to help.

Two days later Stiles woke up feeling melancholy. They would be saying goodbye to the Hales for a while.

She got out of bed and use the bathroom, then check up on the kids.  
They were awake and needed feeding. She fed them then she burped them. 

She walk out the door with Alice in her arms, Laura sees her. All the Hales stayed over the night before she takes Alice from Stiles. Who then went and got her brother before he woke Derek up.

She walk downstairs to see everyone was in the living room, “Good morning everyone”.

“Morning Stiles”, says everyone.

She gives Alice to Talia, “I’m starving what’s for breakfast?”

“The housekeeper and I made loads of food”.

“Have you guys had breakfast yet?”

“We were waiting on you and Derek, you know the last family breakfast for a while. Talia looked on the verge of tears but she held herself together.

Ten minutes later Derek came downstairs dress in blue jeans and a white shirt.

“Something smell lovely let’s eat I’m starving”.

Everyone make their way to the dining table and the housekeeper start putting breakfast on the table.  
Everything from pancake to french toast was serve.

“This spread looks delicious thank you for making it”. Everyone make a start on breakfast. No one really spoke till after it was over.

“What do you guys want to do today?” Ask John

Stiles look at her father sadly, “We decided to stay in and just enjoy our time with you guys”.

Derek takes her hand in his, “With Stiles still healing from giving birth and the kids being less than a week old we thought it for the best. I want to remember this day as just being about family. It will be centuries before we can spend a full day with you guys again”. 

“That’s a very long time, wow when you say it like that you see just how important today is. If I didn’t know we can’t die. I would be worried I’ll never see you again big brother”, says Cora.

“It’s a long time that’s for sure, but we get to come by for couple hours per day, just know that there will be times you won’t see us for couple weeks. When we go back today it will be sometime before we come back I’ve loved every moment I’ve spend with you guys”.

“So have we son”. Derek looks at his father sadly. “I’ve been proud to be called your son”.

His father starts to cry, “I’ve been proud to be your son, all of you have given me such wonderful memories as a member of the Hale family”.

“We get to visit you so it’s not all bad”.

“We’ve been away from our world for over a year now, it will be sometime before you can visit us. We need to make sure the underworld is running as it should, we’ve never had live visitors before”.

Laura put a hand to her mouth, “I forget it’s a place of death you said it was a town that looks like this one right”.

“It will look like the old Beacon hills when you come to visit us”, explains Stiles.


	44. Home

“It will never look like what it really is when you visit I’m afraid somethings must be protected. Only Stiles and I can see the underworld for what it is”.

As the day continued their families kept holding on to Stiles and Derek as if memorising everything about them. In the middle of having lunch they disappear along with their children.

“No no”, shouts Claudia I didn’t get to say goodbye”. John runs after her as she runs out the dining room.

“I thought we had more time I wasn’t expecting them to disappear like that”, sobs Laura.

“We still get to see them that’s something positive to look forward to, and Stiles get to hear her babies cries for the first time ever”.

“Peter makes a point”, says Talia.

“I’m glad that it wasn’t the last we saw of them and I’m glad Stiles get to hear her children’s voices for the first time”, says Laura.

As the Stilinski’s and Hales try to see the good in their children leaving Stiles and Derek returned to their world. They make their way into their home and was glad to see it was an exact replica of the one they just left. “I can’t believe we just disappeared and left everyone there”, signs Stiles.

“I know it’s sad and disappointing but we got four extra days there we never expected to have”. Derek watch Stiles smile the biggest smile he’s ever seen. “What”.

“I can hear again, I can hear again”.

“Our children I’ll be able to hear our children, of course I’ll still need to teach them sign language. Holy crap Derek I can hear again”.

“I’m glad just know I love you, I don’t care if you can hear or not”. 

She smiles and look around her, they were in the living room. Stiles knew the children would’ve been put in their cribs the moment they appear back in their world. She runs up the stair to the nursery and watch them as they sleep. She walk downstairs to see Janet who bows to her, “My Queen it’s good to have you back”.

“Thank you Janet can you ask death to pay my husband and I a visit as soon as possible please”.

Janet curtsies, “As you wish”.

She walks out the house and Stiles finds Derek in the kitchen making a hot drink. He look up when he hears her come in the room.

“I miss them but I’m happy, I’ve you and the children to ease the pain a little bit”.

“To think if we never remembered who we really were we wouldn’t know that we miss them”.

“I’m still not healed from giving birth I want to take some maternity leave”.

“Okay but we both know that the minute you entered this world your pregnancy was a thing of the past, so you’re already completely healed from childbirth”. 

Stiles walk to where Derek was and hold his hand to prevent him from reaching for the kettle, “My body is completed healed and I’m pain free that’s true, there is another type of pain that I’m enduring”.

He turns and hugs her, “I know what you mean, now we need to thank death for his help so he can leave and we can take over”.

“Can we go back to the cold ruthless people we were before?”

“Yes because while we were all those things we were fair and kind too, I’ve miss this place it’s my world my domain. I’m glad we got to go to that world”.

“But this will always be home”, finish Stiles.

He wraps his arm around her, “Yes it will be, I love the Hales and your father but there I wasn’t the king that I’m. I needed permission to exist there, here you and I have the final word”.

They hear cries coming from the baby monitor, Stiles starts to weep at hearing her children’s voices for the first time. They walk upstairs and go to the nursery. Stiles sits in the overstuff chair she bought on her trip with the other Hale women and start to nurse Alice.

“You know I’ve lived many lives but that one was the first one I experienced being deaf. The contrasting worlds showed me how you can be ignored in one and treated like everyone else in the other”.

“It was odd to see the care the hospital gave you in both worlds”.

“I know I’m glad I had my charity in both worlds, Omg I’m going to miss your sisters giving birth”.

“I know but my family have each other for comfort, our family needs to be our first priority. We are now officially Stiles, Derek and, just saying that fills me with joy. We should introduce your other selves to their children, don’t you think?”

Stiles rolls her eyes, “I suppose we should”. 

She closes her eyes and three other versions of her, a mother, a warrior and a queen appears. They stand in front of her and take in the scene Derek holding their son and Stiles feeding their daughter. The one call the mother began to wept, “I never thought this day was possible all those trips to earth and nothing but memories to hold on to”.

“Finally something we have something tangible as a reminder of a world”, says the Queen.

“I’ve said goodbye to so many children I’ve lost count but finally we have children who will grow up and become adults and give us generations”, the Warrior look at the children in awe. “My memories from the other worlds have always been that, a memory of a life well live. Remembering who I was halfway through my time with the Hales as allowed me to see and feel something completely different”.

Stiles understood what the Warrior meant, the visit were real in a way it never was before. Since she never knew who she really was on her other worlds. She finish feeding Alice and pass her to the one she calls the Mother. 

“Does our people know that they have a new prince and princess?”Ask the Warrior.

“Not yet?” Answers Derek. “I’m thinking about Richard and how he tried to overthrow us years ago and I’m wondering if there are more people like him here”.


	45. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

“They will have seen what happened to Richard and would be foolish to try to hurt our children. They also know he had no power but what I gave him”.

Derek look at Stiles with concern showing on his face,”If anyone try to hurt them they will be used as an example to others”. Everyone in the room nod in agreement at Derek words.

“No one touch our children and live”, the Mother’s words was final.

When all the children were fed and everyone got to hold them, the Stiles merge and go downstairs with Derek to see Janet in the living room with death. Stiles look at death who’s hood was hiding his face. 

“Please take a seat and thank you for taking care of this place for us”.

Death sits, “It was an hour my queen, I’m glad you and the king became parents. I know how much this means to both of you. As you’re here now may I leave?”

“Yes and thank you, please take this as a token of our appreciation for everything you do”. Stiles opens her hands and a gift wrap box appears in it”.

Death takes it and disappears, “We must let the people know we’re back”, says Derek.

They walk out their house and rise in the air, “You would’ve all felt us as soon as we came back I’m please to say that we’re parents. You’ve a princess and Princess, now we’re back everything will continue as before”.

“As my husband said things will return to normal now we have returned home. Please give us a week to deal with the children and get our bearings, thank you”.

After they spoke to their subjects they return home, Derek opened the fridge in the kitchen he was happy to see human food. Everything in their fridge at the other house was replicated in this one that was the only way to bring some of their old life with them. Their house would be the only place in the underworld that would be completely different from the normal landscape. Stiles didn’t have to wait till she was on her world for a burger anymore. 

“I haven’t checked if our phones work here do you think it does?” Ask Stiles.

“It should work that was one of the things I changed in this world, we’re still expected to go to work in the other world. We can’t just disappear from there and we will decide when we leave and when we return as long as it’s before 12:00 a.m or p.m”.

“That’s good to know Derek it wasn’t great leaving everyone the way we did”.

“Because we didn’t know who we were when we entered that world we didn’t think to check the time we entered it. I must say it was really nice to see Scott being a good man he put everyone before himself”.

“I’m happy that even though the others like Erica won’t be in my life that he will be moving to New York something tells me by the time we return he will be living in New York. Maybe in time as the years pass the others will move too. But that doesn’t bother me as much because Scott and Issac will be there”.

“I’m glad when I go back to my worlds in 98 years, I won’t remember Lydia. Knowing she killed my mother then seeing her will make me incredibly angry”.

“Do you wish you can remember the truth on your three worlds when you go back Lydia aside”.

“No I like having the adventure and it makes your world more special”, I come back to my family because you gave me something special. I worry about spending time away from them and leaving them here”.

“They’ll be adults by the time you next have to go to your worlds they’ll understand, and you forget the four of you may not be here but one of you always will be”.

“Me”.

“You”

That evening they introduce Janet to Alice and Alex. 

Four weeks later they returned to the Hale’s world. They appear in their living room everyone was there.

“Omg stiles, Derek it’s so good to see you”. Stiles give Alice to her mum and hug her dad, she watches Talia take Alex from Derek. 

“I can’t believe you guys are here,”. Stiles hug Laura wow your getting bigger. Hey Cora, Issac wow you guys took work off ah”.

Of course we did we haven’t seen you in a month”.

When stiles and Derek finish greeting everyone. They take a seat, “They’ve gotten so big”.

“Yes they’ve mom, we have a doctors appointment with them. The media will follow us and take some photos right Talia”.

“Yes its all arrange afterwards we can spend the next couple of hours together”.

“Great”.

After the press got their photos and the children saw the doctor. They went to the penthouse. “I’ve miss this place so much including the pool”, exclaims Derek .

“You’re not the only one, they make a feast of Caribbean food then chill out on the sofa. Later as she was in the pool stile look at her family and smile.

The second time they visited the Hales. Peter and Jordan were told they had to return to the underworld. They could’ve 12 hours in the Hales world like stiles and Derek. When Laura gives birth Jordan would be permitted a month of no restrictions before he had to leave again.

Laura was very upset at first until Claudia reminded her Jordan could’ve been send back permanently. That the king and queen didn’t have to permit them to remain in a world they weren’t meant for”.

With the new rules in place the people of the underworld apart from their staff never knew that their king and queen wasn’t base there full time.

When Scott finally moved to New York the twins were a year old. Stiles loved having her friend in the same city as her. He got a high paying job in a children’s hospital. 

Stiles found it weird at first to go from being able to hear in the morning but not in the afternoon. She learnt to adjust as she had done her whole life.

As the children grow up they went to school in the Hales world. They weren’t bond by the same rule their parents were. 

Stiles and Derek were always able to either take them to school or pick them up from it. As they grew older they understood there were two rulers. One their parents rule and another with their extended family. They kept the secret of the other world from their classmates. 

When they graduate from high school their proud parents were there. When they graduated from college they didn’t see all of the ceremony.

Stiles and Derek learnt to make the rule work for them. The Hales never ask to see the underworld Derek and Stiles never ask why.

They were sure in years to come they would.

When the 100 years were up and Stiles had to return to her worlds. She bid the Hales goodbye. Alex and Alice who were in their 90’s and didn’t look a day over 25 decided to spent some months in the underworld with their parents uninterrupted.

Derek was grateful for them. He let them run the show while he and Stiles take a backseat. 

When Stiles returned from her other worlds and remembered her adventures and lost. She was grateful to see the Hales alive once more.


End file.
